Sendero de reunión
by Tapitey
Summary: [TV Serie AU/"What If...?"] El pequeño Armin, hijo de Varian y Rapunzel, desconoce quiénes son sus padres. Un día encuentra unas rocas negras que lo conducirán hacia la verdad que tanto anhela saber, pero las cosas que deberá enfrentar hasta llegar al final del sendero no serán sencillas. / {Long-fic} Vapunzel-Varipunzel-Varinzel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que reconozcan no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

_Y nuevamente estaba ahí, solo, perdido, abandonado. No importaba cuánto corriera, nunca encontraba algo o a alguien que lo auxiliara._

—_¡Armin! ¡Armin!_

_Una voz de repente comenzó a hablarle. No sabía de dónde provenía, pero lo que oía era claramente una voz femenina. ¿De quién se trataba?_

—_¡Deja de huir, Armin! ¡No puedes escapar de tu destino!_

_La mujer no dejaba de insistir, lo cual comenzaba a desesperar al niño que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría. Con sus manos tapó sus oídos para dejar de escuchar esa desesperante voz, cuando de repente una Black Rock brotó frente a él desde el suelo. Era una roca hermosa que brillaba ante su presencia. Quitó las manos de sus oídos para tocarla. Su luz era hipnotizante._

—_¡Vuelve a casa, Armin! —siguió exclamando la voz femenina—. ¡Sigue las rocas!_

* * *

Despertó exaltado luego de haber tenido ese extraño sueño otra vez. No era la primera vez que lo tenía… Es lo único en lo que ha soñado en sus 6 años de vida.

Estaba oscuro, lo cual indicaba que todavía no amanecía. Algo bueno que saliera de despertar de esa forma.

Se levantó rápidamente y se vistió con sus prendas favoritas: Una camisa de botones color blanca, un chaleco de lana sin mangas tejido a mano de color azul, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos que se sujetan con cordones, también de color negro. Se peinó un poco su alborotado cabello y listo. Ya se veía decente en apariencia.

Ahora venía la parte difícil.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación tratando de hacer que rechinara lo menos posible. Cuando lo logró, fue a la cocina y sacó un par de manzanas.

—Todo listo. —Guardó las frutas en un pequeño bolso colgante y caminó de puntitas hacia la puerta de salida. Fue un gran alivio para el pequeño salir sin llamar la atención de su tía abuela, quien todavía debía estar profundamente dormida.

Esa era la vida de Armin. Un niño que tenía prohibido salir solo y que era demasiado sobreprotegido. Eso no era para nada del agrado de él, y es por eso que en cierto modo agradece tener ese sueño que lo despierta temprano y le permite salir al mundo sin que su tía se entere.

Ella era alguien misteriosa y nunca se le podía ganar en una discusión, porque sí, ellos dos discuten mucho, y no es para menos. Un pequeño niño curioso, amante del mundo exterior, que muere por saber miles de cosas, contra una mujer que lo quiere mantener en casa y que se niega a responder sus dudas. Definitivamente la química de esa relación no era la mejor, y que fueran familia no ayudaba.

—Creo que es suficiente. —Armin notó que el sol comenzaba a salir, señal de que debía volver antes de que descubrieran que se fue.

Sacó la última manzana que le quedaba y la degustó mientras caminaba rumbo a casa muy alegre. Había encontrado de casualidad una pequeña piedra de color azul. Dice la leyenda que son lágrimas de sirena, por lo cual, de ser cierto, fue muy afortunado de encontrar una no estando tan cerca del mar. ¡El día empezó genial para él y nada podría arruinarlo!

O eso creyó.

Entró a casa y dejó su bolso en la habitación. Luego regresó a la cocina y preparó un desayuno abundante para su tía y algo poco para él. Las manzanas fueron más que suficiente, pero no podía dar a entender que había comido previamente o ella sospecharía.

Colocó todo lo que preparó en la mesa y se sentó en espera de su tía, la cual pocos minutos después apareció.

—¡Buenos días, tía Willow! —saludó el niño al verla.

—Buen día, Armin —contestó ella. Se sentó frente a él y le sonrió con ternura—. Ya te he dicho que no debes despertar tan temprano para prepararme el desayuno.

—Tonterías tía, es mejor que hacer nada. ¡Hay que aprovechar las mañanas así! —Realmente haber encontrado esa gema azul lo puso de buen ánimo. Era raro que sus salidas secretas tuvieran hallazgos así de interesantes.

Ambos comenzaron a comer y todo estaba en silencio. Aunque fueran familia, nunca lograban entablar una conversación sin terminar discutiendo. Pero Willow debía decirle algo.

—Debes preparar tu mochila, Armin —rompió el hielo la mujer, llamando la atención de su sobrino—. Mañana temprano nos iremos de aquí.

Y ahí empezó otra vez.

—¿Qué? —La indignación no se hizo esperar por parte del chico—. ¡Pero creí que nos íbamos a quedar aquí para siempre!

Y ahora se daba cuenta de que fue un error creer eso. ¿En serio pensó que su tía cambiaría su horrible estilo de vida porque sí? Siempre se la pasan acampando en distintos lugares, con la excusa de que a ella le gusta recorrer el mundo y que detesta estancarse en un solo lugar. Armin nunca se tragó esa tontería. Siempre tuvo la sensación de que Willow huye de algo y la cara de susto que tiene la mayor parte del tiempo se lo confirmaba.

Hace un par de semanas su tía le informó que se quedaron sin dinero y que comenzaría a trabajar en un pequeño pueblo por un tiempo. Iban a acampar cerca de ahí, pero haberse encontrado con aquella cabaña abandonada, actual hogar, fue un regalo del cielo que les vino de maravilla. Le dieron toques hogareños en poco tiempo y Armin de verdad pensó que era el inicio de una estancia prolongada por primera vez en su vida.

—¿Te sorprende? Te dije que era temporal… Ya me han pagado el salario de este mes y podremos sobrevivir con eso un tiempo, así que no hay necesidad de permanecer en este lugar… Ya hemos estado _demasiado_ tiempo aquí —le informó Willow casi sin importarle el enojo que Armin desprendía por los poros.

¡Vaya forma de arruinarle el día! Ya estaba cansado de no poder permanecer en un solo lugar, hacer amigos, jugar fuera de casa… Él solo quería dejar de sentirse un prisionero y tener una vida normal. ¿Pero qué conseguiría discutiendo con Willow? Nada, como siempre.

Tratar de que su tía lo entendiera o que hablara sobre él y su pasado era más difícil que hacer que un cerdo volara. Sus preguntas existenciales siempre han sido las mismas: ¿De dónde viene? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Qué significa ese sueño que ha tenido toda su vida? ¿De qué huyen?

Pero cada vez que tocaba uno de esos temas, Willow los desviaba o se excusaba diciendo "No estás listo para saberlo". Él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo, después de todo son cosas de su vida, pero ella no pensaba de la misma forma. Lo único que Armin sabe de su madre es que es sobrina de Willow. No es difícil de creer dado el parecido que ellos dos tienen. Sí, él era igual a su tía en cuanto a rostro, aunque su pelo negro y sus ojos heterocromáticos azul-verde rompían con el parecido exacto. Siempre se ha imaginado a su madre como alguien parecido a Willow, pero nunca ha podido confirmarlo.

—¿Armin? —La mujer rompió el silencio, sacando al pequeño de sus profundos pensamientos—. ¿Me has escuchado?

—¿Eh? —se aclaró la garganta, algo avergonzado de haber quedado como un descortés—. Disculpa tía… Sí escuché, prepararé mi mochila entonces —le dijo con notoria decepción en cada palabra pronunciada.

—Perfecto. —Se levanta y le da un beso en la frente, agradeciendo a los cielos que Armin se haya comportado y no haya iniciado una nueva pelea absurda—. Ahora iré a renunciar a mi empleo y a buscar el dinero —dijo Willow. Tomó un pequeño bolso y abrió la puerta.

—¿Puedo salir un momento a jugar mientras llegas? —preguntó casi por acto reflejo y se arrepintió al instante al notar el rostro de enfado de ella.

No le gustaba salir cuando Willow no estaba en casa, ya que pensaba que si en su ausencia algo le pasaba a la cabaña que en realidad no era de ellos, se sentiría sumamente culpable, pero si su tía iba a hacer solo unas cosas y volver rápido, ¿por qué no jugar unos minutos? No le hacía daño a nadie.

—Claro que no, ya hemos hablado de eso —le contestó Willow lo más calmada posible—. ¿No lo entiendes aún? Debo cuidarte, es lo que _ellos_ hubieran querido.

Armin sabía de antemano que se refería a sus padres. Por alguna razón, siempre los mencionaba como "ellos".

—Ellos no hubieran querido que me mantuvieras encerrado de esta forma —se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No lo hago por gusto! ¡Ya te he dicho que es por tu seguridad! —le gritó, perdiendo la paciencia. Por una vez creyó que no discutirían, pero se adelantó a los hechos y ya estaba cansada de siempre tener que decir lo mismo—. ¡¿Acaso quieres terminar muerto, al igual que ellos?! ¡Quédate aquí y punto!

Y lo próximo que escuchó Armin fue un portazo bastante fuerte. Al parecer sí la hizo enojar, y mucho.

Muertos…

Nunca había sido tan brusca al decir algo que tenían que ver con ellos. ¿Entonces estaban muertos? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué Willow no lo dijo antes para evitar darle falsas esperanzas?

Posiblemente lo dijo para asustarlo y para que se tomara más en serio el asunto. No estaba seguro y a lo mejor nunca sabría la verdad.

Miró por la ventana. Cuando vio que su tía ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, soltó un enorme grito de frustración y pateó las paredes. Aunque no actuara de acorde a su edad en muchas ocasiones, seguía siendo un niño y los berrinches son esperables.

Fue a su habitación a ordenar sus cosas en una mochila que era casi de su tamaño. Le entristeció ver cómo la decoración que se preocupo de darle al lugar fue en vano. Al terminar volvió a la sala de estar.

—Maldición… —Se dejó caer en el maltratado sofá de la cabaña—. Ya me estaba gustando estar aquí…

Quiso calmarse y trató de hacerse a la idea de que esa era su vida y no iba a cambiar por mucho que quisiera, pero un repentino temblor lo hizo reaccionar.

Se puso de pie, pero el temblor había pasado. Posiblemente duró 3 segundos, o incluso menos. No le tomó tanta importancia en ese momento, mas otra cosa llamó su atención.

Miró nuevamente por la ventana a lo lejos una luz color azul que sobresalía por los árboles del bosque. No entendió la razón, pero se sintió atraído casi de inmediato, como si algo en su interior le estuviera diciendo que fuera en esa dirección.

¿Y su tía qué?

—Bueno… Si voy y vuelvo rápido, no se enterará —se dijo para sí, y tras sus palabras, salió de la cabaña y corrió hacia la luz.

Trato de correr lo más rápido posible, sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar al lugar, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la luz desapareció, por lo que solo se encontró con muchos árboles sin más.

—¿Qué? —No podía creer que ya no hubiera nada si hace instantes algo emanaba luz. No pudo haber desaparecido de la nada.

Se estaba tardando y el pánico invadió su cuerpo unos instantes. Debía volver. Tenía que volver… Pero la curiosidad fue más grande. ¿Qué había sido eso?

De pronto, nuevamente un pequeño temblor sacudió el lugar y escuchó como desde el suelo algo se escuchaba a unos metros. Se acercó a paso lento y notó que se había formado un pequeño agujero del cual salía una cosa oscura.

—¿Y eso?...

De aquel agujero brotó algo abruptamente, provocando terror en Armin, quien cubrió su rostro con sus manos inconscientemente por el miedo de que apareciera algo que lo lastimara.

Mas no fue así. Y su sorpresa fue mayor al quitar sus manos y ver con atención.

Una extraña roca de color negro y bastante afilada había aparecido de repente. Nunca había visto una roca de ese tipo. Para él, que siempre quería encontrar cosas nuevas, era un descubrimiento más que genial y único. ¿Qué eran y cómo es que habían salido desde el suelo tan rápido? ¿Eso era acaso posible?

—Son muy lindas. —Lentamente colocó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la Black Rock. Al levantar la vista, su curiosidad se acrecentó al notar que habían varias de esas rocas, una seguida de otra, como si estuvieran formando un camino—. Curioso…

Tenía muchas ganas de seguir aquel trayecto que estaba siendo marcado, pero ya había tenido muchos problemas en casa por alejarse mucho. "_¡¿Acaso quieres terminar muerto, al igual que ellos?!_"; aquella frase proveniente de la discusión de esa mañana vino a su mente y sintió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Siempre le han enseñado que no debía desobedecer las órdenes que buscaban protegerlo, y él lo aceptó aunque no fuera de su agrado.

Luego de un profundo suspiro lleno de frustración y pena, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar para volver a casa, pero algo lo detuvo. Una luz a sus espaldas lo hizo frenarse en seco. Vio como su sombra crecía poco a poco y el césped reflejaba una tenue luz azul. Volteó nuevamente ante ese extraño fenómeno para descubrir que aquella luz provenía de las Black Rocks. ¿Rocas que podían emitir luz?

—¿Eh? Pero… eso es imposible…

Recordó entonces el sueño que solía tener de vez en cuando. Sí, estas rocas eran idénticas a las que ha estado soñando toda su vida. Algo lo estaba llamando, podía sentirlo. "_¡Sigue las rocas!_", aquella voz volvía a sonar en su cabeza.

Tuvo la intención de volver a acercarse a aquellas extrañas rocas, pero un repentino agarre lo obligó a retroceder. Comenzó a ser jalado lejos de las Black Rocks, las cuales dejaron de brillar hace un par de segundos. Asustado, levantó la vista para ver quién lo estaba sosteniendo con tanta brusquedad: Era Willow.

—¿T-Tía? —Tragó saliva al reconocerla. No había necesidad de mirarla atentamente para notar lo furiosa que estaba, incluso más que antes—. ¡Tía, alto! ¡Me lastimas! —Intentó zafarse del agarre, pero fue en vano.

—¡No puedo creer que me hayas desobedecido! —Llegaron a casa donde cerró la puerta y lo soltó—. Ve por tu mochila ahora mismo.

—¿Eh? ¿Mi mochila?... —preguntó desconcertado, aunque en el fondo conocía la respuesta—. Se supone que nos iríamos mañana.

—Nos vamos de aquí ahora, no es seguro quedarnos ahora que esas rocas nos encontraron, hay que-… —calló Willow repentinamente, notando que había hablado de más.

Armin abrió los ojos con sorpresa tras escuchar eso. Tras una vida de secretos, esa era la primera vez que su tía abuela revelaba algo de tal importancia y no iba a dejarlo pasar así como así. Tenía que sacar más información como fuera, aunque eso significara meses de castigo.

—¿Acaso esas rocas son la razón por la cual vivimos viajando?... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen de especial? ¿Sabes acaso por qué he estado soñando con ellas? —comenzó a interrogar, cruzándose de brazos para hacer notar su interés en escuchar alguna explicación.

—Las Black Rocks no son algo que deba importarte —respondió de forma cortante mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su bolso—. Son peligrosas para ti y mi tarea es protegerte…

—¡Sí me importa! Por favor tía, necesito saber de esas rocas… —Su sueño parecía cobrar más sentido. Todo indicaba que las Black Rocks tenían relación con él y su familia. "_¡Vuelve a casa, Armin!_", recordó aquella frase en especial—. Tal vez mis padres no están muertos como crees…

Willow se arrodilló frente al niño y lo tomó de los hombros

—Ellos querrían que te mantuvieras lejos de todo el peligro y de esas rocas… Tu madre me pidió que cuidara muy bien de ti, así que si de verdad te importa tanto tu mamá, me harás caso e irás ahora mismo por tu mochila… Hazlo por ella.

Armin no supo cómo seguir aquella conversación. Su tía había sido astuta y mencionó a su mamá de una forma bastante conveniente. Luego de haber estado varios segundos en silencio, terminó asintiendo ante esa orden y corrió hacia su habitación para ir por esa dichosa mochila con sus cosas ya guardadas.

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y evitó llorar. Pasó tantos días de su infancia rogándole a su tía que le contara sobre su madre o padre sin resultados positivos, que todo lo que ha pasado hoy le daba un nuevo rumbo a las cosas. Odiaba llorar, siempre lloraba cuando era más pequeño, pues su vida es difícil, pero aprendió a hacerse fuerte. No, no iba a llorar ahora.

Pensó en las Black Rocks que su tía parecía conocer muy bien. Los estaban siguiendo, ¿por qué a ellos exactamente? ¿Por qué brillaron cuando él estuvo tan cerca? Todo parecía tener conexión.

Tenía que tomar una decisión. Tal vez era peligroso como tanto le han dicho, pero sentía que por fin las respuestas a todas sus interrogantes estaban más cercas que nunca, respuestas que evidentemente nunca saldrían de la boca de Willow. Él mismo debía aclarar todo. "_¡Sigue las rocas!_". Sí, probablemente esa era la clave.

Se colocó su mochila y suspiró profundamente.

—Perdóname tía —se dijo a sí mismo mientras abría silenciosamente la ventana—, pero como tú jamás me dirás nada, yo mismo lo averiguaré.

Y habiendo dicho eso, salió por la ventana de su habitación y corrió hacia el lugar donde estaban las Black Rocks. Estaba ansioso por encontrar respuestas de quién era en verdad, de dónde venían estas rocas y cómo se formaron, qué tenían que ver esas cosas con él… Pero lo que más anhelaba era hallar a sus padres. Tal vez estaban vivos, quién sabe.

Soñar es gratis.

—¡Armin! ¡Ya sal de ahí! —Willow estuvo esperándolo diez minutos. Pensó que debía estar afectado por los hechos y que necesitaba un momento a solas, pero se estaba excediendo. Debían salir de ahí—. Debemos irnos… ¡Voy a entrar!

Le dio un par de segundos más para dejarlo salir por las buenas, mas no hubo movimiento. Cumpliendo con sus palabras, entró a la habitación para encontrarse solamente con una ventana abierta.

—¡Armin! —Sabiendo lo que debió pasar, salió apresuradamente de la pequeña cabaña y fue al lugar donde encontró a su sobrino instantes antes. Seguramente las Black Rocks llamaron su atención y decidió volver ahí en contra de la voluntad de la mayor.

Al llegar ahí, su desesperación aumentó al darse cuenta de que no había ninguna roca, y Armin tampoco se veía cerca.

—No es posible…

Willow sabía desde hace años que las Black Rocks estaban en busca del niño, y ahora que estas lograron el objetivo de hacer que Armin las siguiera, harían lo posible para que nadie interfiera con ello, incluso hacer desaparecer el rastro que él ya recorrió.

Las rocas eran muy astutas.

Viéndose derrotada, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. No sabía a dónde ir para encontrarlo. El pequeño que tanto había cuidado como si fuera su propio hijo ahora estaba perdido y solo. ¿Podrá encontrarlo antes de que llegue a _ese_ reino?

—Perdóname Rapunzel… Lo intenté, pero si Armin llega a Corona, será su fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que reconozcan no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

_Estaba solo nuevamente en aquella zona de nada. Frente a él había una larga fila de Black Rocks que brillaban con fuerza. Se sentía fuertemente conectado a ellas y corrió con la intención de llegar al final del camino, pero a pesar de sentir que avanzaba por horas, horas y horas, nunca llegaba a un término. _

—_¡Bien hecho, Armin! —exclamó esa voz nuevamente acompañada de una serie de ecos—. ¡Por fin comenzaste a seguirlas! ¡Ahora no pares!_

_Aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos tras oír aquellas palabras. Estaba tan cerca y tan lejos de todo lo que ha deseado… Pero lamentablemente aquel camino parecía no tener fin. ¿Qué pasa si efectivamente no lo tenía?_

—_¡No te rindas! ¡Sigue las rocas!_

* * *

Abrió los ojos abruptamente y suspiró. Incluso cuando ya había comenzado a seguir el camino que las Black Rocks le formaron, ese sueño no paraba de aparecer. Ya se cumplían cuatro días de viaje y todas esas noches soñó con lo mismo. Ha hecho caso a la voz en su cabeza y continúa por el camino que las rocas marcan, pero varias veces ha estado tentado con regresar. Nunca antes había estado tan solo y le afectaba de sobremanera. En esos momentos pensaba en su tía Willow… ¿Cómo estará ella? La extrañaba mucho, después de todo fue la única persona con la cual ha tenido contacto real durante todos sus años de existencia. Pero aunque la extrañara no debía ser débil. ¿Qué pasaría si Willow lo encontrara y esos cuatro días hayan sido en vano? No podía permitir eso.

—Debo seguir avanzando…

Luego de guardar la manta que usó para no pasar frío dentro de su mochila, sacó de la misma dos manzanas y retomó su viaje a paso veloz. Él siempre quiso hacer algo así, salir al exterior y tener grandes aventuras, pero en esos cuatro días no ha encontrado nada interesante. Quería de una vez salir de la rutina del bosque y llegar al menos a una aldea en la cual obtener municiones y conocer nuevas personas.

Pero nada aún, todo lo que veía eran árboles, árboles y más árboles.

Luego de varias horas de solo caminar, comenzaba a cansarse. El sendero de rocas era largo y no había indicio alguno de que estuviera pronto a terminarse. Se estaba quedando sin agua y no se veía ningún río cerca para hacer una recarga. Por un instante se vio tan desesperado que no pudo evitar sentarse y abrazar sus rodillas para calmar su angustia.

Deseaba tener a su tía a su lado para abrazarla y pedirle que le hablara de alguno de sus viajes hasta que cayera dormido. Willow siempre tuvo talento para contar de forma emocionante sus aventuras alrededor del mundo y era algo que al pequeño le encantaba. Ella fue quien lo motivó a querer ver el desconocido exterior, pero también fue quien le prohibió seguir sus mismos pasos queriendo protegerlo. Armin siempre se ha sentido culpable en ese sentido… Willow parecía ser una mujer aventurera hasta que él llegó a su vida. Era inútil negar que Armin ha provocado que su tía abuela se volviera amargada y sobreprotectora, muy diferente a la que ella planteaba ser en las historias.

Pensar en eso en esos momentos no le sentaba demasiado bien.

De repente un sonido llamó la atención del chico, haciendo que levantara la cabeza y observara el alrededor. No se veía nada cerca, pero su curiosidad fue más grande y se levantó para seguir el sonido, el cual se hacía cada vez más fuerte y claro a medida que avanzaba.

Era un tintineo.

Miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando para fijarse cuánto se estaba alejando del camino de rocas y así no perderse. Al volver a ver hacia adelante vio el origen del ruido. Era una caravana grande y bastante elegante a los ojos de Armin, pero lo adornaba un sol con rostro que le daba algo de miedo.

Iba a golpear la puerta para ver si había alguien dentro que lo pudiera ayudar, pero no hubo necesidad. El niño dio un paso atrás asustado cuando la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, dando paso a una extraña señora con lunar en la nariz y con una pañoleta en la cabeza.

—Finalmente llegas —dijo ella, tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a entrar—. Yo soy Madame Canardist, y Vigor desde hace mucho desea conocerte.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Armin asustado y confundido por las palabras de aquella mujer. ¿Acaso esto era un secuestro?—. ¿De qué habla? ¿Quién es Vigor?

Madame Canardist soltó al chico tras llegar al otro extremo del carruaje, donde abrió una cortina y dio a conocer lo que ahí ocultaba: Una esfera brillante y un juego de cartas sobre una mesa redonda en el centro.

Armin se acercó a la esfera para mirarla mejor, ya que le pareció bastante interesante la forma en que emanaba luz, y fue ahí cuando notó que, del otro lado de la mesa, un animal estaba sentado tranquilamente y con la mirada perdida.

—¿Eso es… un mono? —Armin alzó una ceja, recordando aquellos libros que solía leer para saber sobre el mundo exterior, varios de esos tratando de animales—. Es primera vez que veo uno. —Extendió su mano para poder acariciarlo, mas el chillido que hizo el mono lo hizo retroceder y por acto reflejo abrazó a Madame Canardist por encima de la falda, provocando desagrado en la señora.

—No me toques, pequeño —dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo alejada de sí misma—. Él es Vigor, el visionario —le informó, señalando al primate con evidente orgullo.

—¿Este mono es quién deseaba conocerte? —cuestionó Armin con desconfianza. Definitivamente terminó en un lugar de dementes. O eso pensó.

Vigor brincó a la cabeza del niño e inspeccionó cada detalle de su persona. Le jaló una mejilla, le olfateó el cabello, incluso le babeó la ropa. Armin evidentemente no se mostró feliz con este trato.

—¡Oiga, quíteme a su mono de encima! —exigió él, tratando de sacarse a Vigor, quien estaba abrazando su cabeza con fuerza.

—Solo le agradas —le aclaró Canardist, rodando los ojos—. No ha parado de hablar de ti en los últimos años.

—¿Hablar? —Armin ya comenzaba a fastidiarse de esos malos chistes—. Señora, los monos no hablan… Es biología básica.

Madame Canardist no lo decía literalmente, pero el comentario del niño le dio la oportunidad perfecta para contra argumentar.

—Así que eres alguien que se deja guiar mucho por la ciencia… Es una pena, tal vez la clarividencia de Vigor no es para ti. —Ella retiró al mono del rostro de Armin y lo dejó sentado nuevamente sobre la mesa.

—¿Clarividencia?... Sí, sé qué es eso y la verdad no me lo creo mucho —reconoció mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que rodeaban la redonda mesa.

—Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que se escapan de la realidad de la ciencia… La magia, por ejemplo. —Madame se sentó frente a él y le dio una galleta a Vigor—. ¿O acaso crees que las rocas que te están guiando hacia la verdad no son mágicas? ¿Eres así de ingenuo?

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabe que-…?

No se atrevió a terminar la frase. Tragó saliva con leve fascinación. Desde que llegó no mencionó en ningún momento a las Black Rocks, y menos que se sentía conectado a ellas debido a esos sueños y a cómo brillan con su presencia de vez en cuando.

El mono soltó unos chillidos.

—Vigor quiere que te echemos una mano —dijo ella, mirando de reojo a su querido simio—. Si nos das una moneda de plata, te daremos la pista que necesitas.

—¿Una moneda de plata? —repitió el niño, buscando rápidamente en su mochila la bolsa con los ahorros de su vida que ha estado guardando para casos de emergencia. Si esta señora y su mono fueron capaces de saber la conexión de él con las Black Rocks, correría el riesgo de escuchar aquella pista.

Tras haber sacado la moneda, se la entregó a Canadirst. Ahí fue cuando el verdadero espectáculo comenzó. La luminosidad del lugar cambió, la mesa comenzó a temblar y Vigor chillaba como nunca mientras hacía movimientos extraños alrededor de la esfera. Armin miraba atentamente los movimientos del primate, preguntándose cómo era posible que un animal pudiera ser capaz de ser predecir el futuro haciendo un ritual tan raro.

Luego de varios segundos, todo volvió a la normalidad y el mono se calmó. Canardist anotó en un papel lo que Vigor parecía estar diciendo a base de chillidos. La señora, al terminar de escribir, le extendió el papel a Armin, quien lo tomó e inhaló con fuerza antes de leer su contenido.

"_Si a la verdad quieres llegar, un corcel gris te puede ayudar"._

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó casi indignado tras haber gastado una moneda de plata en algo que no le estaba sirviendo de nada.

—Vigor ha hablado —declaró Madame Canardist, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la caravana. Armin comenzó a seguirla, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por ella. El chico vio como la señora se colocó en la parte delantera de la caravana y tomó las riendas de los caballos—. ¿Vienes o te quieres quedar solo aquí?

El pequeño pelinegro se apresuró para sentarse junto a ella. Era más que obvio que quería estar lo menos solo posible, aunque eso significara aguantar a una mujer extraña y un mono de ojos desorbitados.

Los caballos comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente, conduciendo la caravana hacia las rocas de las que Armin se había alejado. Al notar que se estaba reanudando el camino que él tenía que seguir, se tranquilizó.

Miró de reojo a la mujer.

—¿Ustedes dos solo ven el futuro? ¿O también saben ver el pasado? —preguntó curioso el niño.

—El talento de Vigor es conocer la fortuna de las personas, lo cual está ligado en cierto modo al futuro… Pero tu caso es bastante _especial_ para él —aclaró Canardist sin siquiera mirarlo, estando al pendiente del camino—. Digamos que conoce mucho de ti…

—Y si el mono sabe tanto de mí, ¿por qué no simplemente me lo dice? —dijo Armin colocando sus manos empuñadas en su cintura, mostrando una pose de evidente enfado infantil.

—Así no es como Vigor hace las cosas —añadió sin más la mujer.

Armin, cansado de tantas evasiones, volvió a sacar de su mochila la bolsa con sus ahorros y la dejó sobre las piernas de su acompañante.

—Le puedo dar esta bolsa con monedas de oro y plata si me cuenta todo sin rodeos —dijo él, probando suerte. Si hay algo que ha aprendido de todas las novelas que ha leído, es que todos hacen de todo por dinero.

—Veo que te gusta persuadir a los demás —dijo con leve sarcasmo la señora, provocando un sonrojo de vergüenza en el menor. Tomó la bolsa y se la devolvió a Armin—. Buen intento, niño, pero Vigor no aceptará eso. Sería demasiado fácil contarte todo y ya, pero él quiere que te esfuerces más para encontrar las respuestas a todas las cosas que diariamente te preguntas. Ni él ni yo somos los indicados para decirte quién eres y por qué estás "perdido".

Armin hizo un puchero. Era frustrante tener a una persona que decía saber sobre él pero que no quería revelar absolutamente nada. En cierto modo, le recordaba a Willow.

—Al menos denme una mejor pista para empezar… Se los agradecería mucho. —Bajó la mirada algo apenado—. Tal vez sea más útil que diga lo que sabe sin más.

—Ya te hemos dado una pista… Es todo lo que necesitas para conseguir lo que quieres —le recordó ella, mirándolo finalmente a modo de regaño—. Todo tiene su tiempo, verás que de a poco irás conociendo cosas. —Y habiéndole dicho eso, volvió a concentrar su mirada en el camino.

—No sé si pueda deducir a lo que se refiera esta supuesta pista… —Armin sacó el papel que se le fue entregado y lo leyó nuevamente. Suspiró tras confirmar que lo que estaba escrito era una tontería—. Tal vez comience mal y nunca encuentre nada.

—Lo único que te puede condenar es esa falta de confianza. Confía en que lo lograrás y verás como las cosas saldrán como quieres… La confianza es vital para tu viaje. —Miró nuevamente al niño, dándose cuenta que Armin ya no tenía intención de volver a replicar. Tal parece que se había resignado—. Te llevaremos al pueblo más cercano como favor.

—¿Qué? —Al pequeño pelinegro se le iluminó el rostro al oír tal oferta.

—A pie puedes tardar entre tres a cuatro días, pero si nos damos prisa llegaremos mañana temprano —le informó Canardist—. El camino de rocas cruza por ese pueblo, así que no temas por alejarte de sendero. Podrás obtener buenas provisiones de ahí.

—Es justamente lo que necesitaba…pero imagino que debo pagarle más por eso —dedujo el chico, a punto de sacar algunas monedas de su pequeña bolsa.

—Guarda ese dinero para otras cosas. —Tales palabras no fueron dichas con tanta felicidad, como si en el fondo Madame sí quisiera cobrarle por tal servicio—. Digamos que es lo que Vigor quería hacer por ti.

Armin sabía que ellos podían hacer mucho más por él si es que todo lo que habían dicho era verdad, pero supuso que seguir insistiendo era en vano y debía agradecer la poca ayuda que le han brindado.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente con una tierna sonrisa, a lo que Canardist no se inmutó. Definitivamente ella solo era amable con su mono.

Los dos no volviendo a cruzar palabra durante el resto del día. Armin dedicó su atención al paisaje que veía a gran velocidad mientras la luna comenzaba a asomarse. Después de un buen rato sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse más de lo normal y los bostezos no se hicieron esperar. Incluso sintió que fue en un simple parpadeo que un nuevo día comenzó. Abrió los ojos con leve dificultad para encontrarse con el sol saliendo por el horizonte. Se sorprendió de que, habiendo estado en un carruaje en movimiento, durmió mucho mejor que en otras ocasiones. Por fin pudo deshacerse por una vez de ese sueño y esa voz que solo le generaban más dudas.

—Si tenías tanto sueño, te pudiste haber quedado adentro con Vigor —habló Madame Canardist, llamando la atención del chico.

Armin notó entonces que no se estaban moviendo, así que se apresuró en enderezarse. No fue difícil para él darse cuenta que ya no habían tantos árboles como antes. Ya habían salido del bosque.

—¿Llegamos? —preguntó acelerando, olvidando por completo ser cortés y dar los buenos días. Pero bueno… ella tampoco los dio.

—Sí. —Madame Canardist señaló hacia el frente. Armin miró el lugar al cual la mujer apuntaba con su dedo. Se sintió satisfecho al ver el pueblo al que le prometieron que llegarían—. Hasta aquí te acompañaremos, ahora debes seguir sin nosotros… Buena suerte.

—¡Gracias! —Se acercó a Canardist y depósito un beso en su mejilla, dejándose llevar por la emoción. A la larga reaccionó y sintió algo de desagrado ante lo que hizo, sentimiento que también demostró la señora—. ¡S-Salúdeme a Vigor!

Y a paso veloz de alejó de la caravana para adentrarse en el pueblo que, tal como Canardist le dijo, tenía una serie de Black Rocks que continuaban el sendero. Armin podría pasear por el lugar sin temor a salirse del camino.

El pueblo se veía agradable. No había mucha gente pero todos se veían muy animados hablando entre sí o cuidando animales. Notó entonces un establo donde había una gran cantidad de caballos.

"_Corcel gris_".

Recordando aquella frase, se acercó más al establo para mirar mejor a los corceles. Habían negros, blancos y pardos, pero ninguno gris. Suspiró con frustración y se alejó de ahí. Tal vez no iba a ser tan fácil como creyó.

Trató de no pensar demasiado en la pista de ese mono y se concentró en lo que debía comprar para sobrevivir. No podía vivir solo de manzanas y necesitaba conseguir agua de alguna forma. Por suerte el pueblo tenía un comercio abundante y en poco tiempo compró suficiente comida. Solo faltaba ir por agua al pozo.

Luego de que alguien, amablemente, le diera las indicaciones para llegar al pozo, caminó hacia él a paso veloz. Aprovechó el camino para sacar de su mochila una manzana y dio el primer mordisco, saboreando con placer su fruta favorita. Cuando iba a darle otro, tropezó con una piedra y Armin cayó al suelo mientras que la fruta salió rodando varios metros lejos de él.

No estaba en condiciones de desperdiciar comida y la tierra no era motivo para deshacerse de ella. Nada que agua en abundancia y una navaja para quitar la capa exterior no puedan arreglar. Con ese pensamiento, Armin se levantó y corrió para agarrar la fruta, cuando un relincho muy cerca de él lo hizo levantar la mirada. Un caballo levantó muy alto sus patas delanteras ante el pequeño e inesperado obstáculo que se le cruzó. El niño cayó sentado al suelo sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero por fortuna, cuando las pezuñas del caballo volvieron a tocar tierra, estas no lo lastimaron.

Intentó calmarse ante el susto que pasó. Quiso salir corriendo de ahí por lo vergonzoso que había sido provocar un posible accidente, pero se quedó viendo las patas de aquel animal. Eran grandes, fuertes y grises.

"_Corcel gris_".

—¡Hey! —Una voz femenina llamó la atención del niño. Armin levantó la mirada y vio como alguien bajaba del caballo y se acercaba a él para extenderle una mano amigable—. No debes cruzarte de esa forma o terminarás muriendo —dijo de forma brusca, provocando un escalofrío en el menor. Lo que menos quería ahora era morir sin conocer la verdad. De repente, la chica mostró sorpresa en su rostro—. Wow… —soltó de repente tras contemplar mejor a aquel infante.

—Lo lamento, señorita —se disculpó él mientras tomaba su mano y se levantaba—. Iba algo distraído —reconoció, viendo de reojo y con curiosidad al caballo de la mujer. Tal vez era el corcel gris de la pista, o eso es lo que comenzó a pensar. Ni siquiera era consciente de cómo ella lo miraba.

Aquella chica lo observó detenidamente y levantó una ceja. Con cuidado se agachó para quedar a su altura y apartó un poco de cabello que le cubría los ojos para verle mejor el rostro. Armin, ante esto, solo atinó a mirarla con nerviosismo.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó torpemente el chico para tratar de romper el incómodo silencio que se formó.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —interrogó rápidamente la mujer, ignorando las palabras previas del niño.

—Armin, ¿y usted? —dijo a modo de cortesía, aunque en el fondo no tenía tanto interés en conocer a alguien que lo intimidaba de esa forma.

—Yo soy Stalyan —contestó—. Así que… Armin… —repitió ella a la vez que levantaba la mirada y observaba el alrededor—. ¿Andas solo? ¿Y tus padres dónde están? —El chico claramente la miró con desconfianza ante eso. Si decía que estaba solo ahí, podía motivar a esa extraña a robarle o peor… secuestrarlo. Stalyan se dio cuenta de eso en el momento que nuevamente sus ojos se centraron en el pequeño, deduciendo que, efectivamente, estaba solo—. No te asustes, es solo que… Eres idéntico a una chica que conocí, pero según creía, ella estaba muerta al igual que toda su familia… —Aquellas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas por Armin, quien abrió los ojos como platos. ¿A quién se refería exactamente?—. Por un segundo creí que eras su pariente y que ella debía estar por aquí a salvo —finalizó Stalyan.

—¿Puedo saber quién es la chica de la que habla? —preguntó él, agarrándose del brazo de la mujer de forma suplicante, esperando de todo corazón que le mencionara a alguien que no fuera Willow.

—La _princesa solecito_ —contestó Stalyan, casi extrañada de lo desesperado que el chico se veía—. Princesa Rapunzel de Corona.

—Jamás oír hablar de ella… —dijo Armin en un susurro para luego dar paso a una gran sonrisa. No sabía si esa persona era o no su madre, pero enterarse que hay más personas que se parecen a Willow y a él era un buen avance—. ¡¿Quién es ella?! ¡¿La conoce?! ¡Necesito sabe más!

—Hey, tranquilo —pidió Stalyan mientras lo alzaba para tomarlo en brazos. Que él estuviera solo, que no supiera quién es Rapunzel y que se pareciera tanto a ella era demasiada casualidad. ¿Habrá pasado algo de lo que no haya estado enterada?—. Ni siquiera sé si realmente tienes relación con ella, a lo mejor el parecido sea mera coincidencia.

Armin vio nuevamente al caballo y volvió a sonreír. Vino a su mente el escrito de Madame Canardist.

—Yo dudo mucho que sea coincidencia —reconoció con una risita que Stalyan no supo interpretar. Armin sabía que de alguna forma ella tenía que ayudarlo, así que insistió para que le dijera más—. ¿Sabe si esa chica que mencionó tiene un pariente que se llama Wilhelmina? Bueno… Aunque todos le dicen Willow.

—No tengo idea, no sé tanto de Raps como crees —contestó Stalyan, mirando hacia el cielo por unos instantes—, pero conozco a alguien que puede responderte eso —terminó la frase. Con delicadeza, subió al niño a su caballo dispuesta ayudarlo, después de todo, le debía una a Rapunzel y si ese niño tenía que ver con ella, ayudarlo sería como devolverle el favor a aquella princesita—. Te llevaré con él.

—¿Quién sería ese alguien? —preguntó Armin mientras se acomodaba sobre el corcel y se agarraba con fuerza. Las respuestas estaban cada vez más cerca.

—Eugene Fitzherbert, ex-novio de Rapunzel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que reconozcan no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

Una vez que los dos fueron al pozo para extraer agua de él, se dispusieron a iniciar el viaje rumbo al Dark Kingdom, lugar donde Eugene vivía y era príncipe, así lo contó Stalyan. Por fortuna para el niño, ella estaba guiando a su corcel por el camino de Black Rocks, indicando que era muy probable que ir con Eugene no implicaría dejar el sendero.

—¿Qué hacía usted en un pueblo como este si realmente vive tan lejos? —preguntó Armin sentado sobre el caballo y también frente a ella, así Stalyan pasaba los brazos a su costado para sostener las riendas y evitar que el chico se cayera.

—Cumplo el favor de Eugene —dijo Stalyan concentrada en el camino—. Él es consciente de que las rocas no formarían un camino sin motivo, así que de vez en cuando sigo a las Black Rocks para ver si estas llevan a algo, aunque nunca encontraba nada y cada vez el camino se hacía más largo y cansador de seguir. Tardo semanas o a veces meses en ir y volver, así que no lo hago con frecuencia.

Su tía mencionó en su momento que las rocas terminaron alcanzándolos, lo que comprobó las sospechas de Armin de que estaban huyendo de ellas. Era normal que Stalyan nunca se topara con ellos si Willow se preocupaba siempre de estar un paso adelante de las Black Rocks.

—Pero diría que finalmente me terminaron guiando a algo importante —continuó la chica, mirando de reojo hacia atrás. De pronto, detuvo al caballo y lo hizo voltear—. Y puedo estar segura de eso ahora que veo que las rocas desaparecen a medida que avanzamos.

Armin alzó una ceja confundido. Vio hacia donde Stalyan estaba mirando y entonces lo comprendió. El camino de Black Rocks que había no estaba, como si fueran desapareciendo a medida que él ya las sobrepasaba.

—No me había dado cuenta de eso… —reconoció el niño con fascinación. Pensó que por eso, posiblemente, es que su tía no ha podido seguirle el paso. Muy conveniente para él.

—Definitivamente eres la razón de ser de este sendero —dijo Stalyan mientras reía divertida y dio orden para que su corcel siguiera avanzando—. No me extrañaría que seas hijo de Rapunzel. Ella también hacía reaccionar a estas cosas.

Armin tragó saliva al escuchar eso. Estaba ansioso por conocer a ese tal Eugene y que le confirmara si Rapunzel era o no su madre. Todo parecía indicar eso, pero no quería adelantarse.

—En caso de que ella sea mi madre… ¿Sabe quién podría ser mi padre? ¿Eugene tal vez? —interrogó el chico con ganas de saber más. Si ese hombre es ex-novio de Rapunzel, era una gran posibilidad, o eso pensó Armin.

—No, no es él —le contestó ella rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces—. Ellos dos terminaron hace casi diez años y no se han visto desde entonces… Y me atrevería a decir que te falta mucho para tener diez años, pequeñito. —Armin asintió, indicando que esa suposición era correcta—. Imagino que si Raps es tu madre, la lógica indicaría que tu padre es el chico con el que se casó. —Miró hacia el cielo tratando de hacer memoria y luego de unos segundos recordó aquel nombre—. ¡Varian!... Sí, ese era su nombre.

—¿Varian?… —repitió Armin para sí mismo. Se alegraba de sumar otro nombre a su lista de posibles parientes—. ¿Qué sabe de él?

—Puedes tutearme, no me agrada que me traten como señora —pidió Stalyan. Dio un profundo suspiro para proseguir—. Nunca conocí a Varian, aunque se habla mucho de él hasta el día de hoy. A pesar de casarse con Raps y volverse príncipe, siempre tuvo la reputación de un criminal. Las historias dicen que él fue la razón por la cual Corona se hundió…

El pequeño reemplazó la felicidad que sentía con una enorme incomodidad y angustia. ¿Entonces ese tal Varian era un criminal? ¿Era alguien que hizo caer a un reino entero?... ¿Será esa la razón por la cual Willow nunca mencionó algo de ellos o de Corona? ¿Para así no crearle una mala imagen? Nuevas dudas comenzaron a perturbarlo.

—¿Qué dicen las historias? —preguntó él torpemente. A pesar de que no le gustó escuchar las últimas palabras de su compañera de viaje, sabía que era su deber saber más.

—¿En serio no sabes lo que se dice de Corona? La historia es una de las más famosas dentro de los siete reinos —cuestionó Stalyan alzando una de sus cejas.

—Mi tía nunca me contó nada respecto a Corona… ¿Tanto te sorprende? Ni siquiera me dijo los nombres de mis padres —le reclamó, dando a relucir su mal humor. Rápidamente se cubrió la boca por notar lo grosero que había sido, pero a ella no le molestó y simplemente soltó una risa burlona.

—Bueno… Supongo que el inicio de todo fue cuando _solecito_ y Eugene dejaron de ser novios —dijo Stalyan, poniéndose triste repentinamente—. Nadie habla mucho de eso, pero si Varian comenzó una relación con Rapunzel fue porque ella y Eugene ya no tenían nada… Y terminaron porque lo obligué a casarse conmigo. Ella quiso impedirlo pero llegó tarde.

—¿Se puede obligar a eso? —cuestionó Armin con una pizca de temor. En los cuentos siempre planteaban la unión nupcial como uno de los mejores momentos en la vida de una persona. No imaginaba cómo ese evento podía llegar a convertirse en una pesadilla para algunos—. Imagino que Rapunzel se sintió mal.

—No te imaginas cuánto… Hubo una gran pelea después de esa boda y el conflicto más grande fue entre ella y yo. Nos dijimos de todo y hasta sartenazos volaron por ahí —contó ella con nostalgia—. Al final me llevé a mi padre para contrarrestar el veneno que una araña le inyectó, así que dejé a Eugene de lado, después de todo el matrimonio ya estaba realizado por lo que no me preocupé de perderlo en ese instante.

—Me lo cuentas como si no te alegrara lo que hiciste —indicó el pelinegro ante la voz decaída que Stalyan mantenía.

—En esos momentos sí me alegraba —le aclaró ella mientras se encogía de hombros—. Como yo me fui con mi papá, Eugene fue con su grupo a seguir con un viaje que tenían pendiente, pero como formalmente él estaba casado conmigo, la relación entre él y su novia no fue lo mismo. —Armin se imaginó esa situación y lo encontró comprensible en cierto modo. A la vez le llamaba la atención lo complicada que podía ser la vida adulta—. Cierto día, Eugene fue encarcelado y tuve que aliarme con Rapunzel para sacarlo de ahí. Fue duro, pero logramos encontrar el Ojo de Pincosta, que es lo que le daría a Eugene su libertad… Ese día fue cuando conocí a la verdadera _princesa solecito_.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Armin al notar que Stalyan había hecho un silencio más largo de lo normal. La historia estaba bastante interesante e incluso le hizo olvidar momentáneamente el mal rato que pasó hace minutos atrás por oír hablar de Varian.

—Me salvó la vida y vio más que una simple ladrona en mí. —Sonrió levemente al recordar el suceso.

-•-•-

—_Gracias por ayudarme, Stalyan —le dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa sincera. Ambas lograron conseguir el Ojo de Pincosta, por lo que pidieron prestados unos caballos para llegar con Eugene._

—_No me agradezcas, solecito —respondió la mujer de pelo castaño—. Es muy admirable que hayas hecho esto por Eugene… Hacen una linda pareja._

_Rapunzel bajó levemente la mirada y resistió las ganas de llorar. Por él haría lo que fuera necesario, pero eso no significaba que lo veía con los mismos ojos._

—_Pero él ahora es tu esposo —le recordó la rubia con pesar. _

—_Oh, eso… —soltó Stalyan, algo incómoda por tocar ese tema—. Solo finge que no pasó… Ya me di cuenta de que me equivoqué, así que lo libero._

—_Como princesa debo conocer las leyes de mi reino, y en Corona, así como en los otros seis reinos, no se permite la ruptura matrimonial —le aclaró Raps, haciendo que su acompañante tragara saliva—. Así que para ellos siempre serás esposa de Eugene… Y yo ya nunca podré casarme con él —dijo como desahogo. Maldito el momento en que rechazó dos veces casarse con Eugene._

_La castaña quería que la tierra se la tragara. Por egoísmo puro le arruinó la vida a una chica que no buscaba la infelicidad de nadie. Arruinó los futuros planes de boda de una pareja que se quería y compartía un puro amor._

—_Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme —dijo la ladrona con total sinceridad. Al ver que Rapunzel simplemente se encogió de hombros ante sus palabras, decidió marcharse. Jaló levemente las riendas para acelerar el paso de su caballo y alejarse lo más posible._

_Fue más tarde hacia la caravana del peculiar grupo, donde le dejó a la princesa una sartén como regalo._

_La consciencia ni siquiera le dejó llevarse el oro._

-•-•-

—Esa fue la última vez que la vi… Ese mismo día, Rapunzel terminó con Eugene —le contó Stalyan mientras hacia que el caballo se detuviera.

—¿Cómo sabes eso si nunca más la volviste a ver? —preguntó aún muy interesado en cada palabra, pero sí se extrañó de que Stalyan frenara al corcel de repente.

—Eugene me lo dijo… Como te dije, somos amigos, así que él me contó ciertas cosas. —Ella bajó del caballo y se colocó frente a él para jalar las riendas y hacerlo avanzar lentamente.

—Es raro que sean amigos después de eso… —Armin se sujetó mejor de la silla para montar ahora que los brazos de su acompañante no estaban para evitarle alguna caída.

—Claramente al principio me detestaba, pero supongo que el tiempo todo lo cura… Estamos unidos por matrimonio así que intentamos convivir lo mejor posible. No tenemos un romance, pero conservamos una amistad sin rencores —dijo ella recuperando su sonrisa—. Además, no creas que soy la única mala aquí, él tampoco es una santa paloma… ¡Me plantó en el altar una vez! Era normal que estuviera furiosa.

Armin rodó los ojos ante tantos relatos de desamor. No era el tema favorito para un niño de su edad.

—¿Qué pasó luego? —preguntó para animarla a continuar y salir del tema de las complicadas relaciones adultas.

—Oh sí, lo siento —soltó ella tras darse cuenta que se estaba centrando mucho en algo que no era lo que más le importaba al chico—. Tiempo después, _solecito_ y sus amigos llegaron al Dark Kingdom, donde una amiga de ellos los traicionó, apoderándose de un objeto que Rapunzel debía tomar.

—¿Qué objeto? —interrumpió él por mera curiosidad.

—No recuerdo exactamente, pero ese objeto es el que provoca estas Black Rocks… —El chico se sorprendió al escuchar eso. ¿Entonces las rocas era creadas por algo en específico?—. Imagino que Eugene puede hablarte de eso con mayor detalle.

—Oh… ¡Muero por preguntarle! —Armin al menos ya tenía un indicio de qué era lo que formaban esas rocas, pero seguía cuestionándose cuál era su relación con ellas—. ¡Continúa, por favor!

—Pues después de eso Rapunzel y sus amigos regresaron a Corona, a excepción de Eugene, quien se quedó en el Dark Kingdom.

-•-•-

—_¿Te quieres quedar aquí? —preguntó con evidente sorpresa la rubia princesa._

—_Sí, quisiera quedarme con mi… padre —le dijo con dificultad. Aún era difícil para él llamar así al hombre que lo abandonó._

_Eugene, desde el día en que ella le terminó, ha estado buscando una excusa para proseguir su vida sin Rapunzel. Estar en su compañía cuando sabía que ella no quería continuar la relación, era algo doloroso para él, incluso meses después de haber terminado. Con tal de cumplir ese pequeño deseo era capaz de soportar quedarse con la persona que lo abandonó._

_Se sentía mal, pues en el fondo sabía que, luego de la traición de Cassandra, Raps necesitaba todo el apoyo posible y él solo quería salir de la vida de ella. Era incluso egoísta por su parte. Pero se intentó convencer de que ella estaría bien con Lance y los demás, y que él no era necesario para ayudarla a superar todo lo que le ha pasado._

_Era hora de cortar de raíz cualquier relación con ella o terminaría explotando._

—_Tu padre y tú pueden venir con nosotros… —insistió Rapunzel a modo de súplica. Aunque ya no tuvieran un romance, Eugene seguía siendo un pilar vital para mantenerse fuerte y no quería perderlo._

—_No te preocupes. —Se acercó y depositó un beso en su frente, el cual terminó siendo el último contacto físico que ambos compartieron—. Quiero quedarme… Ahora ve, tu reino te necesita._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Rapunzel. Quién diría que luego de compartir tantas cosas juntos, todo terminaría ahí y de esa forma._

_Armándose de valor, corrió hacia el globo aerostático en el que Ulf llegó para disponerse a regresar a Corona junto con todos los demás. No se atrevió a mirarlo otra vez, pero no era necesario para saber que Eugene estaba tan triste como ella. Pensaron que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que superarían cualquier obstáculo…_

_Pero tal vez el destino les tenía otros planes._

-•-•-

Mientras Stalyan le contaba a Armin sobre la última vez que Eugene y Rapunzel se vieron, este vio de repente un enorme globo que se hacía cada vez más grande a medida que se acercaban. Los árboles y arbustos lo obstruían un poco, lo cual le daba a entender que fue dejado ahí intencionalmente para que nadie lo encontrara tan fácil.

—¿Eso es un globo aerostático? —dedujo Armin más que encantado. Era primera vez que veía uno, ¡y vaya que eran más grandes de lo que pensó!

—Así es —le contestó Stalyan algo divertida ante las reacciones infantiles de su compañero—. Hace algún tiempo que estas cosas se hicieron populares en los siete reinos. Ahora no es difícil conseguir uno —le contó mientras hacía subir al caballo con Armin encima—. La última vez que seguí a las Black Rocks, el final del camino llegaba más o menos hasta aquí, fue por eso que ahora descendí por estos lares, para así ver cuánto había aumentado el camino que formaban.

Armin miró el lugar y asomaban por su mente cientos de recuerdos. Su tía y él acamparon por ahí hace cosa de un año. Era increíble imaginar que todo ese tiempo los estaban siguiendo rocas tan magníficas y nunca lo supo hasta hace pocos días.

—Es una fortuna tener este globo, si no podríamos tardar hasta dos años en llegar al Dark Kingdom a caballo… ¡O tal vez más! —dijo Stalyan como dato adicional, cosa que para Armin no pasó desapercibido.

—¡¿Dos años?! ¿T-Tan lejos está? —preguntó el pequeño con los ojos tan abiertos que formaban círculos perfectos.

—Descuida, te dije que solo tardaba semanas en ir y volver, eso es porque viajo en globo… Con este artefacto nos ahorraremos tiempo evitando los innecesarios relieves del viaje terrestre —le informó para tranquilizarlo—. Pero respondiendo a tu duda, sí, está muy, muy, muy lejos. Se nota que tu tía y tú nunca se detenían… ¡Vaya forma de terminar tan lejos!

—Ni que lo digas… A veces solo parábamos para dormir —dijo con voz quejumbrosa.

—Bueno, continuaré con la historia. —Encendió el quemador y así el globo comenzó a ascender con lentitud—. Mucho tiempo después de que Raps volviera a Corona, se esparció la noticia de que tenía novio.

—Varian, ¿no? —Vio como Stalyan asentía sin mirarlo por estar atenta al quemador.

—Fue una noticia que dio mucho de qué hablar… Considerando que Varian quiso matar a la madre de Raps y también a su antigua mejor amiga, fue un hecho sorpresivo que las cosas dieran ese giro —dijo ella dejando de lado el quemador tras notar que ya estaban a una altura aceptable. Ya iban rumbo al Dark Kingdom.

—Cuando dijiste que era un criminal, no imaginé que uno de sus crímenes fuera tener tendencias de un asesino… —habló Armin cada vez más decepcionado de ese sujeto que posiblemente era su padre. Ojalá no fuera así, pedía él.

—Creo que estaba pasando por un mal momento, no lo sé, tengo entendido que no mató a nadie en esa ocasión… Y al parecer mostró una nueva actitud cuando Raps y su grupo regresaron. Dicen que comenzó a portarse muy bien con la _princesa solecito_ y que tiempo después comenzaron una relación formal, cosa que a nadie le gustó.

—Imagino que nadie confiaba en él y sospechaban que había malas intenciones en esa relación con la princesa. —Armin se apoyó en el borde de la barquilla y miró el horizonte sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—Eres astuto para ser tan enano… —reconoció Stalyan en un sincero comentario pero tratando de sonar poco interesada—. Además Rapunzel siempre ha sido algo… ingenua, así que a nadie le extrañó que se dejara engañar por una posible trampa de ese chico. Las cosas comenzaron a ir mal para Corona después de que se casaran. Encontró una forma de alterar y controlar las Black Rocks y… se dice que eso provocó la muerte de muchos habitantes del reino.

—Eso es terrible… Tal parece que esa buena faceta era solo una vil máscara. —Dio un profundo suspiro, ya sin saber qué creer. ¿Era bueno? ¿Era malo?

—Lo encerraron después de eso, obligándolo a que deshiciera lo que había creado, pero se rehusó —prosiguió Stalyan, tratando de ignorar lo mal que se estaba sintiendo el pequeño a su lado—. Un día, las rocas invadieron todo los rincones del reino y los habitantes de Corona comenzaron a caer uno por uno. Justo ese día Varian logró escapar de prisión, pero no contaba con que lo descubrirían… Cuando estaba cruzando el puente que divide a la ciudad de la aldea de Old Corona, una flecha lanzada por los guardias lo alcanzó, y cayó muerto al agua.

—Supongo que tuvo lo que se merecía —dijo rascándose la nuca. En el fondo no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Varian… Una sensación que no comprendió.

—Aunque de nada sirvió, tristemente el reino ya estaba perdido, las Black Rocks acabaron con cientos de habitantes de Corona —le informó ella con amargura.

—¿Nadie se salvó? —preguntó Armin algo esperanzado.

—Según se sabe, solo una persona logró escapar a tiempo y contar su experiencia… Casi todo el final de esta historia es popular gracias a él. Ahora vive en Vardaros y le va bastante bien ahí —le dijo mientras se sentaba en la barquilla y buscaba algo para comer dentro de una bolsa.

—¿Y has ido a Corona para comprobar que eso sea cierto? —Armin la miró de reojo y extendió su mano tímidamente para indicar que él también quería algo de comida.

—Nadie puede entrar a ese reino ahora. Está completamente rodeado de Black Rocks. —Stalyan sacó un pan y lo partió en dos, dándole una mitad al niño—. No se puede pasar ni por arriba, ni por abajo, y menos por entre ellas. —Le dio una mordida a su trozo y al tragar prosiguió—. Créeme, he querido entrar un montón de veces, pero es impenetrable.

Armin consideró eso muy extraño. Algo tuvo que haber pasado para que las rocas crearan una barrera, impidiendo que alguien entrara al reino... O saliera. ¿Varian pudo hacer eso? ¿Pero para qué?

—¿Y si hay alguien dentro del reino que sigue vivo? —preguntó en voz alta para sí mismo. De pronto sintió que la esperanza volvía.

—Nunca lo sabremos, pequeño —dijo ella sin ser muy alentadora. Nunca fue su estilo dar ánimos, ni siquiera a los niños—. Ese Varian sí que se preocupó de ocultar bien sus crímenes antes de irse al mismísimo infierno.

Armin por un segundo deseó que ese hombre no fuera su padre. La sola idea de tener relación sanguínea con alguien que fue capaz de destruir a toda una nación lo hacía estremecerse de miedo y vergüenza.

El final del viaje que estaba haciendo con Stalyan le dirá esa respuesta.

-•-•-

—_¡Armin! ¡No sabes cómo me alegra que estés avanzando tan bien! —dijo aquella voz femenina de sus sueños—. ¡Estás más cerca que nunca! ¡No pares! _

—_¿Quién eres? —exclamó el pequeño con desesperación. Era la primera vez que intentaba hablar con aquella voz._

—_Muy pronto lo sabrás, querido… Muero por conocerte, ¡quiero ver lo mucho que has crecido!_

_Miraba a su alrededor y lo alteraba no encontrar a nada ni a nadie. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué alguien tenía tanto interés en conocerlo? ¿Por qué esa voz no se mostraba frente a él?_

-•-•-

Despertó de golpe y con la respiración entrecortada. Tres semanas y media de viaje, y no había soñado nada extraño hasta hoy. ¿Significaba algo que esa voz volviera a perturbarlo mientras dormía?

—Buenos días, dormilón —le saludó Stalyan al verlo despertar de semejante manera—. ¿Una pesadilla?

—Algo así… —reconoció algo apenado.

Se puso de pie y tomó un gran bocado de aire. Debía relajarse de alguna forma, y nada mejor que mirar el paisaje desde el cielo, algo que nunca imaginó que haría. Esas semanas de viaje han sido las mejores de su vida. Ha podido conocer distintos lugares y pueblos desde lo alto, y la sensación del viento en el rostro era gratificante. Incluso, de vez en cuando, hacían paradas necesarias para buscar provisiones, donde Armin aprovechaba cada instante en tierra para conocer nuevos animales y recolectar piedras o plantas de distinto tipo.

El niño miró hacia abajo aún algo dormido, pero ni siquiera el sueño fue impedimento para notar algo diferente.

—Hey, ¿y las rocas? —interrogó extrañado. Era la primera vez en todo el viaje en globo donde no veía el sendero de Black Rocks.

—Tranquilo, está más allá —le contestó ella, señalando hacia el horizonte donde no se veían más que árboles—. De aquí no se ven, pero no está tan lejos.

—¿Y por qué te has desviado? —Armin alzó una ceja, tratando de verse serio y demostrar que quería regañarla. Claramente eso no iba a tener efecto en Stalyan, quien solo bufó divertida ante la graciosa expresión del infante.

—Para así aterrizar cerca del castillo.

Armin vio como su compañera ahora señalaba algo a sus espaldas, y al voltear vio un lugar que rápidamente lo relacionó con el color negro. Un enorme castillo rodeado de muchas Black Rocks, bastante sombrío y que, de hecho, daba mala espina como primera impresión.

—Es… lindo —mintió el pequeño, sintiendo algo de terror de saber que ahí es donde se dirigían.

—¿Creías que se llamaba Dark Kingdom porque sí? —dijo Stalyan, aguantando reír a carcajadas por la cara que Armin ahora tenía.

Nuevamente buscó calmarse rápidamente. Si lo pensaba bien, los días de viaje fueron asombrosos, pero lo único que lo motivaba era llegar pronto a aquel reino. Un poco de miedo no le iba a arruinar el momento.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron para que el globo finalmente tocara tierra. Armin entonces pudo mirar mejor el lugar: Las casas estaban construidas cerca del castillo y un enorme agujero separaba al reino de lo demás.

—Este no fue el mejor lugar para construir un reino —comentó el niño. Stalyan lo tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos hacia el palacio.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, el reino se alzó aquí porque antes había un poder destructivo, y los reyes tenían como objetivo proteger al resto del mundo de ese peligroso poder —le contó ella, notando como Armin la mirada curioso ante tal relato—. En cierta ocasión todos los habitantes del reino se fueron por seguridad a petición del rey actual, pero hace algunos años el reino ha tratado de reconstruirse y ha vuelto a aceptar gente de nuevo para vivir aquí.

—¿Y qué provocó ese cambio de opinión?

—El poder tan peligroso que poseía el reino fue el objeto que la amiga de Rapunzel robó —le recordó Stalyan—. Así que, como ese objeto ya no estaba en el reino, el rey decidió que no era más un lugar peligroso y que los que quisieran podían volver para un nuevo inicio.

Stalyan y Armin se mantuvieron conversando unos minutos más mientras recorrían los pasillos de aquel castillo. El niño nunca antes había estado dentro de un lugar tan grande y elegante, pero la falta de luz no le hacía apreciar la experiencia como se debía.

—¡Eugene! —exclamó ella sin previo aviso tras ver al mencionado al otro extremo del pasillo. Un hombre de cabello castaño, con una pequeña barba en el mentón, intachables pintas, bastante atractivo… Un príncipe por donde se le mirase.

—Veo que ya volviste —dijo él tras haberla escuchado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ella y le dio un corto abrazo—. Supongo que esta vez tampoco encontraste algo.

—Te sorprenderías. —Stalyan notó que Armin se había escondido detrás de ella. Al pequeño le entraron los nervios de último momento y no quiso dar la cara. No sabía qué decir o cómo actuar. Ella lo tomó de brazo y lo hizo salir de su escondite sin más—. ¿No es asombro?

Stalyan no tuvo que dar mayor detalle de su hallazgo, ya que este hablaba por sí solo. Eugene abrió los ojos como platos al ver al niño que estaba frente a él. Su nariz, su mentón, sus pómulos, sus pecas… Todo le recordaba a _ella_.

—¿No crees que puede ser pariente de Raps? —habló Stalyan para romper el hielo tras el silencio extenso que se formó—. ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba la tía abuela que te estuvo cuidando?

—W-Wilhelmina —habló Armin, con claro nerviosismo.

—Entonces Willow te cuidó… —dijo Eugene para sí mismo, pero lo mencionó con un volumen de voz lo suficientemente alto para que los otros dos lo escucharan—. Willow es la única tía de Rapunzel —contó mientras se arrodillaba frente a Armin—, y Rapunzel es la única sobrina de Willow.

Eso era algo que prácticamente confirmaba todas las sospechas posibles. Eugene seguía inspeccionando al niño sin dejar de lado todo su asombro. Con cada detalle se impresionaba más.

—Es increíble —reconoció en voz alta con la boca casi abierta en su totalidad—. Eres muy parecido a Rapunzel. —Pasó una mano por el cabello de Armin y lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Aunque también hay mucho de Varian en ti —dijo, mostrando al fin una sonrisa.

Recordó como los reyes de Corona supieron que Rapunzel era su hija perdida con solo mirarla un instante. No importaba cuántos años pasaran, un padre jamás olvida los pequeños detalles de sus hijos. Tal vez esto no era igual, ya que Eugene no era pariente de Raps, pero convivió tanto con ella de una forma especial, que él se sentía seguro, al igual que sus antiguos suegros lo estuvieron años atrás.

—No cabe duda para mí… Eres hijo de Rapunzel y Varian.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que reconozcan no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

La opresión en el pecho que sintió al escuchar esa confirmación fue tan fuerte que se le dificultó respirar. Quiso llorar de felicidad, de decepción, de impotencia…

Entonces es cierto. Es hijo de Rapunzel y Varian. Por fin podía estar seguro de quiénes eran sus padres. A pesar de eso, no se sentía del todo satisfecho con la noticia, y no era para menos. Prácticamente era un niño perdido proveniente de un reino que se vino abajo por culpa de su padre.

—¡Ya sabía yo! —exclamó Stalyan feliz de haber deducido desde un principio lo que ahora Eugene afirmaba con total seguridad—. Era demasiado obvio que es hijo de S_olecito_.

—Es realmente una sorpresa… —dijo algo exaltado el ladrón retirado ante toda la situación—. No tenía idea de que Rapunzel tuvo un hijo.

—Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera él mismo —comentó ella refiriéndose al pequeño, quien permanecía callado—. ¿No crees que es muy raro? ¿Cómo es que nadie se enteró nunca? Dudo que el embarazo de una princesa pasara desapercibido para los siete reinos…

—Supongo que es algo que se puede investigar. —Eugene levantó la mirada para ver a Stalyan—. ¿Me harías el favor de averiguar bien el asunto? Trata de ser discreta y no revelar todavía la existencia del niño.

—Enseguida… Con su permiso.

La ex-ladrona se retiró del lugar, dejando al príncipe del Dark Kingdom solo con Armin. Eugene no sabía exactamente qué decir. Se notaba que el pequeño pelinegro estaba asustado. Tenía que hacerlo sentir bien y entrar en confianza.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el mayor de los dos, pasando nuevamente una mano por el cabello de su invitado inesperado.

—Armin, señor —le contestó con un tono de voz algo bajo, dando a entender que seguía algo nervioso por el encuentro.

—Yo soy Eugene Fitzherbert, y puedes tratarme de _tú_, después de todo, si eres hijo de Rapunzel, eso te hace mi amigo cercano.

Tales palabras hicieron que por fin Armin se relajara y mostrara una sonrisa. Aquel hombre se veía agradable y acogedor, y pudo notar que aún él sentía afecto por su madre.

—Gracias por aclararme la mayor duda de mi vida —dijo el chico de una forma tan sincera y encantadora que Eugene no pudo evitar conmoverse—. Nunca supe quiénes eran mis padres.

—La verdad sigo sin digerir todo esto —reconoció entre risas—, pero ya me iré haciendo a la idea. Imagino que estás solo, ya que dudo que hayas llegado aquí con Willow.

—Sí… —Desvió la mirada y se rascó la nuca algo apenado por ser descubierto. No estaba orgulloso de reconocer que se había escapado—. Es una larga historia.

—Tenemos tiempo de sobra para que me la cuentes. —Eugene, quien hasta ese momento seguía arrodillado frente a Armin, se levantó finalmente—. Creo que ha sido un viaje largo para ti y querrás descansar, pero antes, ¿qué tal si almuerzas conmigo y me cuentas todo? Tengo mucho interés en saber de ti.

El niño aceptó el ofrecimiento Eugene de forma animada. Luego de pedirle a una empleada del castillo que preparara un almuerzo, ambos fueron al comedor y pasaron horas hablando de un sinfín de cosas. Incluso Armin se sorprendió al saber que aquel hombre había sido un ladrón prácticamente toda su vida hasta que conoció a Rapunzel y lo hizo cambiar.

Eugene también conoció mucho del niño gracias a la charla. No entendía cómo nunca se enteró de su existencia y por qué Willow era quien terminó quedándose con él. Habían muchas preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza.

—Entonces debes seguir a las Black Rocks… Es curioso, pero ese camino lleva a Corona —dijo Eugene.

—Ya lo sé, Stalyan me lo dijo —aclaró el pequeño—. Agradezco toda la ayuda que me han brindado, pero debo retomar el camino lo más pronto posible.

—No te precipites, Armin. Puedo acompañarte —ofreció el hombre con una enorme sonrisa—. Tengo ganas de saber qué te espera y si será posible ingresar a Corona.

Ante esa última frase, el niño no pudo negarse. No iba a rechazar algo que iba a ser de gran ayuda.

—Ya volví. —Stalyan entró en el comedor y los vio a ambos comer y charlar abiertamente, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida—. Traigo los anuncios provenientes de Corona. —Cuando voltearon a verla, notaron que cargaba una serie de documentos en sus brazos.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó Eugene—. Veámoslos.

—He leído cada anuncio oficial que se ha expandido desde Corona hasta los rincones más remotos de los siete reinos —informó ella, colocando sobre la mesa el gran montón de hojas de papel, las cuales compartían en común el emblema de Corona como sello—. El más actual de todos nos llegó hace cosa de siete años y no habla sobre un hijo de la princesa, ni siquiera menciona un embarazo.

—Posiblemente Corona no pudo enviar más comunicados, ya que siete años atrás no es muy lejano a cuando el reino comenzó a destruirse por dentro… Ni siquiera se envió el anuncio de la boda de Raps, así que no es de extrañar que noticias que pasaran después de eso no se informaran —opinó Eugene mientras observaba todas las declaraciones oficiales que alguna vez llegaron de aquel lugar—. Puede ser que no estuvieran en condiciones de mandar un nuevo anuncio.

—O tal vez se querían ahorrar la vergüenza de revelar a los cuatro vientos que el mayor criminal de Corona embarazó a su princesa mientras su verdadera intención era vengarse de los que alguna vez le dieron la espalda —soltó ella sin pelos en la lengua.

—Stalyan… —Eugene le dedicó una mirada de reproche—. No aquí, no frente a él —pidió para luego mirar de reojo a Armin, quien claramente se vio afectado por tales palabras. Ya era imposible negar que Varian fue alguien terrible, pero cada vez que lo mencionaban en su presencia, le dolía.

—Te sorprendería lo maduro que puede ser para su edad este niño, así que dudo que le importe —se excusó Stalyan—. Además no estamos diciendo mentiras, ¿o negarás que _Solecito_ se refugió en los brazos de él solamente para olvidarse de ti, sin importarle las consecuencias de eso?

—Basta, Stalyan —El príncipe del Dark Kingdom dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa, formando un silencio sepulcral por varios segundos—. Da igual que sea más maduro que un niño normal, ¡sigue siendo solo un niño y ha vivido cosas duras! —le recriminó con notorio enfado. Trato de calmarse y soltó un pesado suspiro—. Será mejor que nos dejes solos. Gracias por investigar.

Stalyan no acostumbraba a hacer enojar a Eugene de esa forma. De vez en cuando solía ser así: Directa y sin importarle mucho si a los otros les duele escuchar sus palabras, pero debía reconocer que se había pasado un poco. Sin pronunciar una sola frase más, hizo una leve inclinación y salió de la cocina a paso veloz. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar nuevamente a Armin y saber la reacción que tuvo.

—Ignórala, suele ser así de dura a veces, pero no es mala persona —trató de decir para defenderla, aunque internamente la estaba maldiciendo.

—Está bien, no importa —respondió Armin, tratando de sonar natural, pero la voz algo quebrada iba a asomar en cualquier momento—. ¿Por qué mejor no me hablas más de mi madre? —pidió para desviar el tema.

Eugene soltó una risa ante aquella petición. Siempre era un gusto para él hablar de Rapunzel.

—Tu madre era magnífica —reconoció él mirando hacia adelante con evidente nostalgia—. Nunca volví a encontrar a una mujer como ella.

—Una pena que hayan terminado así —habló el pequeño algo incómodo—. Se querían mucho…

—No te apenes por eso, las cosas pasan por algo. —Terminó de comer todo lo de su plato y se levantó para pasearse por el alrededor—. Por ejemplo, si las circunstancias no se hubieran dado así, tú no existirías.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que nací de un falso amor por culpa de ese Varian. Engañó a mi madre para ganarse la simpatía del reino y como no lo logró, lo destruyó. —Dio un gruñido por lo bajo, tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar—. Seamos sinceros, de seguro ella solo lo aceptó para olvidarse de ti.

—Oh vamos, ¿en serio creerás eso que Stalyan te dijo? —cuestionó Eugene algo molesto. Esa chica no tenía remedio.

—Sí, lo creo.

Alejó su plato de comida de sí mismo, indicando que había perdido completamente el apetito. Las lágrimas brotaron una tras otra y no pudo detenerlas. No recordaba la última vez que lloró, pero seguramente no fue por algo tan fuerte como lo que estaba viviendo ahora. Empezó a decirse internamente que todo sería mejor si Eugene y Rapunzel nunca hubieran terminado y Varian hubiera sido encarcelado desde el principio. Por primera vez, se sintió innecesario en el mundo.

El príncipe del Dark Kingdom, tras meditar unos segundos, supo la forma de remediar los hechos.

—Sígueme.

Eugene salió del comedor sin siquiera esperar por el niño, quien se quedó mirando por unos segundos hacia la puerta por donde lo vio irse. Limpió su rostro y se apresuró a seguirlo como pidió. Luego de alcanzarlo, caminó junto a él mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje en globo? —preguntó el castaño para romper el hielo.

—Increíble —contestó Armin no muy animado, como si la experiencia vivida hubiera quedado completamente opacada.

—Los globos aerostáticos comenzaron a usarse con más frecuencia un tiempo después de que Raps volviera a Corona con el resto de mis amigos… Lo cual fue muy conveniente para una mejor comunicación.

—¿Comunicación?

—Sí, con esos artefactos, transportar correspondencia era mucho más rápido y eficaz.

Entraron en una habitación que tenía una serie de carteles de "Se busca" con la cara de Eugene y más espejos de los que una persona común y corriente necesitaría en un solo lugar. Armin no tardó en adivinar que era la habitación de aquel hombre.

De uno de sus armarios sacó un pequeño cofre y se acercó al niño.

—Nunca le he contado a Stalyan que Rapunzel y yo hablábamos incluso después de la última vez que nos vimos. —Abrió aquel cofre para mostrar dentro del mismo una serie de papeles de distintos colores—. Cada cierto tiempo, recibía una carta de _Rayo de sol_, y yo se las respondía lo más rápido posible.

Armin se quedó boquiabierto ante lo que el hombre de cabello castaño le mostraba. Acercó su mano temblorosa a uno de los tantos papeles y lo tomó como si fuera un objetivo de increíble valor.

—¿M-Mamá escribió todo esto? —Una involuntaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Era la primera vez que tenía en su poder algo que ella tocó. Algo que ella hizo con sus propias manos. Podía ver su letra, ¡y vaya, qué hermosa letra! Y ahora moría por leer algo desde la perspectiva de aquella mujer que lo trajo al mundo. Ya no había tiempo que perder.

Sacó con cuidado todos los papeles del cofre y vio como cada uno de ellos tenía una fecha en una esquina. Luego de inspeccionar cada una de las cartas, tomó la que era la más antigua.

Su madre era alguien alegre, eufórica, dulce, amable… Todo eso lo pudo saber tan solo con la primera carta. Rapunzel hablaba de cuando volvió al reino y tuvo que luchar con unos hombres de Saporia que querían apoderarse de Corona, siendo estos ayudados por Varian. Armin notó cómo su madre se refería a aquel alquimista como alguien confundido, dolido y solitario. El pequeño incluso sintió lástima por su padre al leer esas palabras, y un sentimiento de satisfacción recorrió su cuerpo cuando leyó que él cambió de bando. Derrotaron a los de Saporia y Rapunzel salvó al padre de Varian de un ámbar que lo mantenía encarcelado.

Por un segundo no supo qué pensar. En verdad su madre se preocupó de hacer quedar a Varian como una buena persona en la carta. Habían dos opciones: O él la supo engañar muy bien… o realmente era buena persona.

—Si te muestro todo esto es para que conozcas más sobre Varian desde la perspectiva de Rapunzel —dijo Eugene al darse cuenta de que el niño ya había terminado de leer el primer papel—. Ella pone mucho sentimiento en sus cartas cada vez que habla de él… ¡Hasta envidia sentía a veces cuando las leía por primera vez! —mencionó entre carcajadas—. _Rayo de sol_ puede parecer algo ingenua en ocasiones, pero en realidad tiene un talento natural para ver el lado bueno de las personas, incluso cuando las virtudes yacen muy en el fondo. Si se terminó enamorando de Varian, solo puede ser porque vio mucho más en él que un simple criminal y mentiroso… ¿En qué prefieres creer? ¿En los rumores de la gente o en tu propia madre?

No supo realmente qué responder. Su corazón se sentía dividido.

—¿En qué prefieres creer tú? —cuestionó Armin, desviando su mirada de la carta en sus manos para poder observar al que fue la primera pareja de su mamá.

—Yo prefiero creer en Rapunzel, y tú también deberías —le sugirió, giñándole un ojo tras decir eso—. Sigue leyendo las cartas y verás.

Eugene decidió dejarlo solo para que pudiera pensar las cosas con calma. Armin se quedó en blanco por varios minutos, mirando las cartas frente a él, pero sin atreverse a leer alguna. Ahora que Fitzherbert se había preocupado de mejorar la imagen de Varian, tenía miedo de volver a decepcionarse de él.

Cerró los ojos y tomo un gran bocado de aire. Tenía que seguir leyendo y conocer las cosas desde el punto de vista de su mamá, tal y como Eugene le pidió. Con eso en mente comenzó a leer las siguientes cartas, respetando el orden según las fechas en que eran enviadas.

Eran demasiadas. Fueron casi cuatro años de correspondencia, donde había prácticamente una carta cada mes, o incluso a veces cada dos semanas según las fechas escritas. Y al retomar la lectura, se dio cuenta de que Eugene estaba en lo cierto. Con cada carta leída, sentía en carne propia lo mucho que Rapunzel quería a Varian. Mantenían una amistad que se fortalecía con el tiempo y los errores que él cometió en el pasado eran solo un recuerdo que por parte de Raps estaban más que superados.

Pudo notar que cada carta se preocupaba de mencionar a Varian al menos una vez, como si fuera algo vital nombrarlo cada vez que fuera posible. En cierto modo entendió por qué Eugene se sentía celoso. El amor parece más complicado de lo que parecía. Claramente los libros que ha leído de ese tipo eran demasiado idealistas, y es por eso que ese género de cuentos o novelas nunca fue su preferido. Alguien como él sabía muy bien lo cruel que puede ser la realidad.

Una carta en particular llamó su atención, pues por primera vez Raps mencionaba a su propio padre, el rey de Corona. Armin sintió inmediata curiosidad por saber más de su abuelo.

Pero al leer la situación que su mamá contaba, parecía que no todo era color rosa en la relación familiar.

* * *

—_No te pongas así —pidió ella con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas—. Ya sabíamos que el efecto de la varita no iba a durar para siempre y que, tarde o temprano, te iba a recordar._

_Varian había ido a visitar a su amiga al castillo, a quien sentía cada vez más la necesidad de ver todos los días, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. Pensó que este iba a ser un día de rutina, donde la iría a buscar y surgiría una aventura complemente sobrenatural y aleatoria en el camino. ¡Vaya talento tenía ella para atraer magia y peligro! Estar con ella era pura adrenalina, y se estaba haciendo adicto a eso. Adicto a su presencia._

_Pero ese día no fue así. _

_Al ser recibido en el castillo por el rey, fue tratado como una completa basura por su parte. Tal parecía que la magia de la Wand of Oblivium había expirado, haciéndole recordar al rey que Varian no era su más confiable consejero, sino que era un peligro para el reino que casi acababa con la vida de su esposa e hija._

_Rapunzel, al ver la escena, se vio obligada a interferir, y se llevó a su amigo a la parte trasera del castillo donde estaban los jardines. Ha tratado de animarlo de muchas formas._

—_Sabía que me recordaría algún día, pero no significa que me agrade la idea. —Varian dio un profundo suspiro para luego mirar a su princesa con tristeza—. Seguramente me prohibirá verte._

_Raps mordió su labio. Claro que no iba a permitir eso. No ahora que su relación se había vuelto más cercana._

_Los amigos no dejan a amigos atrás. _

—_No lo prohibirá, yo me encargaré de convencerlo de que está exagerando. —Se tomó el atrevimiento de poner una mano en la mejilla del alquimista, quien no tardó en ponerse más rojo de lo normal—. Yo mejor que nadie sé que has cambiado para bien, y quiero que él también lo vea._

_Tras decir eso, la princesa abrazó al chico con total afecto. Recordó cuando liberó a su padre y este tomó la iniciativa para darle un abrazo a ella con mucho sentimiento. Esta vez no había una razón de peso que hiciera de ese contacto uno tan corto como aquella vez, por lo que ambos se dejaron llevar se olvidaron del mundo por casi dos minutos._

_Varian sabía que no debía provocar al rey ahora que estaba de ese humor, así que luego de ese abrazo que disfrutó como nunca, decidió irse y dejar la salida con Rapunzel para otra ocasión. Mientras lo veía alejarse del castillo, ella comenzó a cuestionarse cómo haría para que su padre dejara el pasado del alquimista atrás. De alguna forma, debía lograrlo._

_No iba a alejarse de Varian tan fácilmente._

* * *

"_Realmente quiero mantener mi amistad con Varian, pero sé que mi padre me lo pondrá difícil_".

Tras terminar de leer la carta de su madre en la cual contó aquel suceso, reflexionó un poco. Claramente aún no tenían una relación amorosa, y aún así ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a su padre, el rey, solo para limpiar la imagen de Varian y mantener su amistad con él.

Definitivamente su mamá era alguien admirable. Se notaba con cada carta que adoraba a Varian cada vez más, y Armin pedía de todo corazón que él no la hubiera engañado, pues Rapunzel no se lo merecía para nada.

Ya no tenía noción de cuántas cartas había leído, pero no le molestaba no saberlo ni el tiempo que le ha tomado. Leer aquellos papeles que tenían el toque de su madre le hacía sentir que ella estaba ahí haciéndole compañía.

A medida que avanzó, leyó que su abuelo efectivamente le prohibió a Rapunzel ver al alquimista, por lo que ella decidió comenzar a reunirse con él a escondidas.

De repente, un párrafo sobresalió de los demás.

"_No quisiera admitirlo, pero creo que puedo confiar en ti, Eugene… Al parecer siento algo por Varian, pero algo entre él y yo jamás funcionaría por culpa de mi padre. Además no creo que sienta lo mismo. ¿Qué me aconsejas hacer?_"

Armin sintió curiosidad por saber qué le respondió Eugene en ese momento. Fácilmente podría preguntarle, pero supuso que la siguiente carta lo aclararía. Y vaya que sí.

Rapunzel contaba animadamente una salida que bautizó como su primera cita con Varian.

* * *

_Estaba más que en deuda con sus amigos del Snuggly Duckling, que aceptaron distraer al rey toda la tarde para que no notara su ausencia._

_Nada le iba a arruinar el picnic que planeó por días para pasar un buen rato con su chico favorito, quien tristemente para ella, seguía siendo solo un amigo._

—_Muchas gracias —dijo Varian tras probar los emparedados que Raps preparó personalmente para la ocasión. Ambos se encontraban sentados sobre un mantel, disfrutando del atardecer—. No debiste molestarte._

—_Ya sabes que no es molestia para mí, quería hacer algo para ti desde hace tiempo. ¡Ya tenías que salir de ese laboratorio! –regañó entre risas. Varian sonrió ante esa adorable reacción. _

—_Te puedes meter en problemas si tardamos mucho —dijo él algo preocupado—. No quiero que te regañen por mi culpa._

—_Eso está cubierto. —Quiso dejar de hablar del tema, ya que no habían salido para estar preocupados por los demás. Queriendo ir un poco más lejos, tomó su mano y le acarició por encima del guante—. Ahora solo disfruta el momento, ¿ok?_

_Varian desvió la mirada sin dejar de sonreír y asintió. ¿Cómo decirle que no a esa carita?_

_Para ambos fue difícil comer con una mano, pero no querían soltarse, así que no les molestó el esfuerzo extra._

—_¿No te parece hermoso el sol? —preguntó ella al notar que este se comenzaba a ocultar en el horizonte. Sin duda, uno de los mejores crepúsculos de su vida._

_Varian, por su parte, la miró a ella y dio un leve suspiro._

—_Sí, el sol es hermoso —dijo casi para sí mismo y no refiriéndose exactamente al sol que Rapunzel estaba mirado._

_Para él, Corona tenía un sol mucho más valioso que amaba y no quería perder._

* * *

Si así hablaba de él estando solo como amigos, no se imaginaba las cartas que se venían. ¿Cómo serán los relatos de su relación formal? Se moría por saberlo.

Pero el sueño lo estaba venciendo.

—Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, Armin —dijo Eugene, quien entró repentinamente a la habitación y tomó por sorpresa al mencionado—. Has leído por horas y ya es de noche. Será mejor que duermas para estar en forma mañana.

El niño dio un gran bostezo y sonrió en afirmación. Quería leer más, pero también debía recuperar energías para ese viaje que no podía detener.

—Mañana temprano buscaremos juntos la forma de ir a Corona. —Guardó las cartas en el cofre y lo colocó sobre la mesa de noche, luego retiró las sábanas para ayudar a Armin a acostarse.

—Pero esta es tu habitación… —cuestionó el pequeño.

—Descuida, puedes dormir aquí. Es la mejor habitación del castillo —dijo Eugene amablemente mientras le revolvía el cabello al chico—. Yo dormiré en otra parte, de mí no te preocupes, tú eres la visita.

Armin no replicó ante eso y se acostó. Eugene se preocupó de cubrirlo bien con las sábanas antes de abandonar la habitación.

El pequeño no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido. La lectura lo había cansado de sobremanera, así que una noche de sueño tranquilo era lo que necesitaba.

Pero al cabo de pocas horas, esa agradable siesta se vio interrumpida.

—_¡Armin! ¡Despierta!_

Era aquella voz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que reconozcan no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

Armin abrió los ojos exaltado. Otra vez era ese sueño, pero en esta ocasión sintió a la voz extrañamente cerca. Se frotó los ojos con sus manos para despertar bien y miró a su alrededor.

Como se lo esperaba, no había nadie.

—_Armin…_

La escuchó otra vez, y por primera vez estando despierto.

—¿Hola? —habló él algo asustado. No se veía ni un alma en la habitación, pero sentía que aquella voz le susurraba al oído y le incomodaba demasiado.

—_Ven, Armin… Ven a mí. _

Miró hacia la ventana rápidamente. Ahora el sonido provino desde fuera. Quien sea que fuera, realmente lo estaba fastidiando mucho. Se levantó de la cama de un brinco, abrió la ventana y se asomó para observar si había alguien.

Pero nada.

—¿Dónde estás?... —Armin le habló al aire con la esperanza de que aquella persona lo estuviera escuchando.

—_Me encontrarás pronto, pequeño_ —dijo ella haciendo eco en los oídos del pelinegro—. _¿Por qué te has salido del camino? ¡Ven pronto! ¿O acaso no quieres saber lo que te espera?_

Armin se sintió contrariado unos momentos. Aún estaba muy oscuro y no habían indicios de que amanecería pronto. Se supone que en la mañana retomaría el camino con Eugene, mas algo en su interior le hacía sentir que no podía esperar más. Definitivamente esperar hasta el amanecer sería un martirio.

—Espera, ya voy —le dijo, alejándose de la ventana y tomando el cofre con las cartas.

Se sintió culpable por irse sin Eugene, pero una parte de sí le decía que tal vez era lo mejor. No quería involucrar a más personas si el destino que le esperaba era incierto y peligroso.

Todavía no terminaba de leer todas las cartas, así que debía llevarlas con él para saber más de su madre, algo que ha querido toda su vida. Esperaba que al príncipe del Dark Kingdom no le molestara ese pequeño "robo", pues desde su perspectiva estaba bien justificado, ¿verdad?

Guardó el cofre en su bolso y salió corriendo de aquella habitación, esperando no encontrarse con alguien. El castillo era enorme y era fácil perderse con tantos pasillos y poca luz, así que le tomó más de lo normal llegar a la gran puerta. Tal pareciera que el lugar no tenía guardias ni criadas en exceso, pues nadie se dio cuenta de su escape.

Al salir del palacio, siguió corriendo en dirección al bosque que estaba detrás del reino. Recordó que Stalyan dijo que el camino de Black Rocks no estaba tan lejos y por fortuna ella lo señaló cuando estaban volando con ayuda del globo, así que Armin tenía un indicio de a dónde dirigirse.

Luego de una hora sin detenerse ni siquiera a hidratarse o recuperar el aire, comenzaba a cansarse, pero algo en él le hacía no detenerse. No entendía de dónde salía esa energía y no era momento de preguntárselo, solo tenía que seguir adelante. Ya estaba cerca.

Y cuando vio de nuevo a las Black Rocks sintió alivio. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estas comenzaron a brillar ante su presencia.

—_¿Lo ves? Las Black Rocks no quieren que te alejes. ¡Y ahora que vuelves con ellas, te piden que sigas adelante! _—habló nuevamente esa voz femenina. Ya Armin se estaba acostumbrando a oírla de la nada, así que esta vez no se asustó y decidió continuar el camino como ella le pedía.

Las rocas repentinamente dejaron de brillar, por lo que ahora solo contaba con la luz de la luna para ver con claridad, aunque tampoco era de gran ayuda. Seguía estando muy oscuro y estar solo no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Tristemente se acostumbró a estar acompañado después de semanas conviviendo con Stalyan.

—¿Por qué ya no me hablas? —dijo de pronto para ver si obtenía respuesta de la voz y así no sentir que estaba abandonado, pero nadie le respondió.

Ya no soportó sentirse solitario en ese espeluznante lugar. Quería salir del bosque pronto, así que volvió a acelerar el paso y corrió con ganas. Con un poco de suerte saldría del bosque o amanecería, lo que pasara primero sería bien recibido.

De pronto, sintió un peso extra sobre él que lo hizo caer bocabajo al suelo bruscamente. Se quejó del dolor por la brutal caída que lo hizo arrastrarse por la tierra unos pocos metros. Se asustó más al darse cuenta que no podía levantarse.

—¿Por qué las Black Rocks brillaron cuando te les acercaste? —preguntó una mujer que tenía un pie sobre la espalda del niño. Armin intentó voltear para ver de quién se trataba, pero no fue capaz de mover el pie sobre él ni un mísero milímetro—. Responde.

No fue capaz de articular palabra alguna. A pesar de no poder verla bien, supo que su voz no era nada parecida a la que le ha estado hablando en sueños. ¿Quién era y por qué lo recibía de ese modo? Ahora se arrepentía de no haber esperado un par de horas más para salir del castillo con Eugene y así tener a alguien que lo proteja de situaciones así.

—Veo que tendré que averiguarlo yo misma. —Armin escuchó claramente como ella desenvainó una espada. ¿Todo eso era en serio?—. Descuida, nada te pasará.

Trató de ver la escasa sombra que se reflejaba en el césped y observó aterrado que la chica elevó la espada hacia lo alto y de repente la comenzó a bajar hacia él.

Cerró los ojos aterrado, esperando el impacto que posiblemente lo mataría. Impacto que nunca llegó. Antes de que el arma siguiera avanzando más, una Black Rock salió desde el suelo y bloqueó el ataque, haciendo que la espada saliera volando de las manos de la mujer, quien se desestabilizó y dio unos pasos atrás, liberando a Armin del pie que le impedía levantarse. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero la caída lo dejó muy adolorido y atinó solamente a sentarse y ver bien a quien le atacó. La roca que apareció brillaba con intensidad, por lo que le fue posible distinguir su aspecto.

—¿Ves? Nada te pasó —reconoció ella mientras observaba la Black Rock con satisfacción—. Descuida, no iba a matarte de todas formas, tenía pensado detenerme si nada pasaba, pero quería darte la sensación de que estabas en peligro.

—¿Eh? —Sin duda alguna ahora Armin estaba más confundido que antes—. ¿Y para qué? —dijo con voz temblorosa. Aún no superaba que estuvo a casi nada de ser cortado por una hoja afilada.

—Para que hicieras reaccionar a las rocas, y lo conseguí —aclaró la chica sin sentirse culpable por su acto. La aparición de la Black Rock no fue algo a lo que él le prestó mucha atención hasta que Adira se lo mencionó. ¿La roca se formó solo para servirle de escudo?—. Por cierto, soy Adira —se presentó y continuó sin darle tiempo a Armin de hacer lo mismo—. Ahora dime, ¿qué relación tienes con Rapunzel? Dudo que el parecido sea casualidad.

Se acercó al niño y le ayudó a levantarse. Él seguía confundido y asustado. ¿Entonces no quería matarlo? ¿Conocía a su madre?

Trató de hacer memoria. El nombre "Adira" le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Posiblemente fue alguien que Eugene mencionó cuando contó toda la aventura previa a la traición de Cass, pero fueron tantos nombres los que oyó y no memorizó que no estaba seguro.

—Fui amiga de ella, no debes temer. No tengo intención de matarte —le aclaró acercándose a él.

—S-Soy su hijo —le dijo dando un paso atrás.

—Parece sensato. Entonces heredaste su poder —Adira de pronto lo subió a su espada y le sujetó las piernas para evitar que cayera. Armin le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y tragó saliva. Solo esperaba que no se lo llevara para secuestrarlo, pero como primera buena impresión, ella caminó por el camino marcado por las rocas—. Las Black Rocks únicamente reaccionan ante la Sundrop o ante la Moonstone, así que cuando vi que las rocas brillaban por ti, deduje que debías poseer alguno de estos poderes. Me disculpo por el método que usé para comprobarlo, ¿pero qué puedo decir? Es mi estilo.

—¡Eso pudiste saberlo sin necesidad de atacarme! ¡¿Acaso no me dijiste que soy igual a ella?! ¡Era cosa de lógica! —exclamó él enfadado dejando de lado las formalidades. Encontraba increíble que alguien pudiera jugar así con los sentimientos de la gente. ¿En serio su mamá fue amiga de alguien así?

—No había tanta luz para verlo a simple vista —se excusó Adira con aire divertido al ver cómo el niño hacía una pataleta—. Además, mi método fue más genial, ¿no crees? Gracias a mí, ahora sabes que puedes controlar a las Black Rocks, ¿o me dirás que ya lo sabías?

No supo que responder ante esas preguntas. En cierto modo tenía razón; descubrió que las rocas querían protegerlo gracias a ella. Armin trató de comprender el motivo del ataque y le fue difícil, pero Adira no se veía como una mala persona, solo era muy ruda. Calmó su respiración y dejó que lo llevara. Con el cuerpo herido y maltratado tampoco es que tuviera otra opción.

—Así que… ¿Qué sabes de la Sundrop y la Moonstone? —le preguntó al niño para sacar un tema de conversación.

—Cuando fui al Dark Kingdom, Eugene, el príncipe, me habló de esos elementos —dijo él, recordando un poco de la larga conversación que tuvo con el mencionado el día anterior—. La Sundrop es mi madre, ¿no? Y la Moonstone la posee Cassandra, la amiga que la traicionó.

—Algo así… —habló no viéndose del todo convencida—. ¿Y qué es de Rapunzel? ¿Realmente fue derrotada?

—Nunca ha estado conmigo, o no que yo recuerde —respondió Armin mirando hacia la luna que ya se estaba ocultando—. De hecho, hace poco supe que era mi madre.

—Muy curioso, esto se pone interesante —reconoció entre risas.

—¿Te parece gracioso que no la conozca? —preguntó levemente ofendido.

—Me parece gracioso haberte encontrado y que guardes tantos misterios —aclaró Adira ante las deducciones incorrectas del niño. Era algo cruel en ocasiones, pero tampoco había que tomar siempre lo que decía por el lado negativo.

—Pues no sé mucho de los misterios que están relacionados conmigo… —dijo él apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer y cerrando los ojos—. Sé que debo seguir a las Black Rocks para llegar a Corona.

—Ya lo sé. —Adira notó ese gesto y suspiró fastidiada. No le gustaba tanto que la tocaran. Ya bastante tenía con haberlo lastimado y tener que cargarlo por eso—. Siempre supe que este camino tenía un propósito, y ahora estoy segura de que eres tú. ¿Al menos sabes a lo que te enfrentarás? —Se detuvo de pronto y lo dejó en el suelo con delicadeza. El sol poco a poco comenzaba a salir.

—No, pero lo averiguaré cuando llegue.

—Valiente, pero creo que no es suficiente —le advirtió con bastante seriedad. Al haber más luz pudo darse cuenta de que Armin tenía heridas en su mejilla, así que sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió el exceso de sangre—. Como ya te dije, si las rocas reaccionan a ti, es porque debes tener un poder dentro, algo que heredaste de tu madre. Si no sabes algo al respecto de eso, no aprovecharás todas tus herramientas cuando llegues y debas enfrentarte a tantos peligros.

—¿Y tú qué propones que haga? —Armin tenía mucha curiosidad con saber más de eso. ¿Acaso él podía tener alguna habilidad que desconocía?

—La Sundrop y la Moonstone tienen sus propios hechizos. Si eres capaz de realizar alguno de ellos, créeme que será de mucha utilidad. El problema es que ya no recuerdo cómo eran, y el único lugar donde se puede encontrar registro de ello es en las ruinas del Gran Árbol.

Adira parecía estar segura de lo que hablaba, cosa que le transmitió confianza a Armin. Si ella tenía razón, podría conocer más sobre el posible poder que posee y su conexión con las rocas.

—Supongo que puedo intentarlo. ¿Está muy lejos? —preguntó él refiriéndose al Gran Árbol.

—No tanto, pero tendrás que salirte del sendero, al menos por un tiempo corto —le avisó, dejando de limpiar su herida. Necesitaba agua para quitar lo poco de sangre que le quedaba.

—Si es de utilidad, valdrá la pena, ¿pero no hay una forma de ir rápido? ¿Tal vez en un globo aerostático?

—¿Globo? —cuestionó casi indignada con aquella idea—. ¿Qué tiene de interesante y divertido un viaje en globo? Las cosas importantes y emocionantes suceden en tierra donde está toda la acción. —Se levantó y caminó hacia el lago que estaba a varios metros de ellos, donde mojó el pañuelo un rato.

Armin la miró de reojo. Tal parecía que debían enfrentar un viaje a pie, así que supuso que lo dejaría descansar para reponerse. Buscó en su bolso el cofre y sacó de ahí la siguiente carta que debía leer. Si había que matar el tiempo de descanso de alguna forma, qué mejor que esa.

Curiosamente la carta era lo que necesitaba para levantar su humor.

"_¡Varian ha mejorado demasiado en la creación de inventos, Eugene! No creerás lo que hizo especialmente para mí_"

* * *

_Rapunzel fue a visitar a Varian a su casa, ya que él le había comentado el día anterior que le tenía una sorpresa que le sería de ayuda. No sabía si realmente lo sería, pero desde ya agradecía el gesto de amabilidad. Además, siempre era un gusto reunirse con su chico especial._

—_Pudiste esperar a mi cumpleaños para darme el regalo —le recordó ella algo apenada por causar molestias antes de su día especial—. No queda mucho para eso._

—_Descuida, no tengo problema en planear otro regalo para ese día —dijo para calmarla. _

_Varian tomó la mano de ella y la llevó hasta el otro extremo de su laboratorio, donde había algo cubierto con una manta._

—_¿Me prometes que nada explotará? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa divertida._

—_Muy graciosa. —Varian no pudo evitar reír. Era frustrante que, de vez en cuando, sus inventos no funcionaran y terminaran en desastre, pero solo ella era capaz de hacerlo ver como algo divertido. ¿Cómo no quererla?—. Ya verás, estoy seguro de que te servirá mucho. _

_Retiró lentamente la manta para dar a conocer su invento, el cuál no se veía tan extraordinario a la primera. Rapunzel no supo qué era a simple vista. Era un aparato metálico no muy grande con perillas, luces, botones y dos tubos sobresalientes._

—_Oh… ¿Qué es? —se atrevió a preguntar la princesa._

—_Una máquina para crear pintura a base de agua —respondió Varian con una sonrisa, lo cual llamó inmediatamente la atención de la rubia, quien ahora lo miraba fijamente. Él tomó un pequeño vaso con agua y vertió el líquido en uno de los tubos, dejando el vaso del otro lado de la máquina donde sobresalía el otro tubo—. Cuando deposites el agua, deberás calibrar el color que quieras obtener moviendo las perillas. —Varian comenzó a hacer girar aquellas perillas, y mientras lo iba haciendo una luz de la máquina cambiaba constantemente de color—. La luz irá indicando el color final a obtener, y cuando ya estés decidida, presionas este botón rojo, ¡y tarán! —Cuando lo apretó, comenzó a salir pintura por el segundo tubo que caía sobre el vaso. Tal y como él dijo, era del mismo color que la luz—. Y bueno… Hay otros botones por si quieres hacer la pintura con brillos o fosforescente —finalizó rascándose la nuca. De la nada se puso extrañamente nervioso. ¿Le habrá gustado?_

_Raps se acercó y tomó el vaso que ahora contenía pintura. Lo movió un poco para comprobar su espesor. Todo parecía estar en orden._

—_¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? —preguntó Raps fascinada ante lo que veía, dejando el vaso en la mesa._

—_Alquimia, querida —dijo sintiéndose orgulloso de su lado científico. Se tomó el atrevimiento de guiñarle un ojo tras decir eso._

_Varian ya empezaba a conocerla bien, y sabía de sobra que una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Rapunzel era pintar, pero para ella siempre era difícil encontrar buena pintura o encontrar los colores deseados a base de varias mezclas, las cuales a veces no daban el resultado esperado._

_Ella no hizo esperar su alegría._

—_¡Es maravilloso! —Rapunzel, sin previo aviso, envolvió a Varian con sus brazos con gran entusiasmo. Él, por su parte, solo la miró de reojo sin corresponder aquel abrazo, pues lo tomó desprevenido—. ¡Me servirá para conseguir todos los colores que quiera sin necesidad de mezclar tanto! _

_Como era costumbre, la felicidad de la rubia era más que contagiosa, por lo que Varian se alegró de haber estado trabajando meses y meses en aquel invento y provocar tanta alegría en ella. Sintió que la cercanía lo haría explotar, así que torpemente se alejó de la princesa mientras se aclaraba la garganta._

—_¿Qué tal si dibujas algo ahora para probar la pintura? —preguntó mirando hacia otro lado. Se sentía tan acalorado que pensó que su sonrojo era más que notorio. Solo esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta._

—_Maravillosa idea, justamente traje mi diario. —Abrió aquel bolso colgante que Cassandra le regaló hace ya mucho tiempo y sacó de ahí el libro donde cuenta las aventuras de su vida mediante dibujos. Se apresuró tanto en extraerlo del bolso que se le resbaló de las manos y calló al suelo abierto._

—_Oh, permíteme. —Varian, en un gesto amable, se agachó y recogió del diario de la princesa. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando miró el diario abierto y notó el dibujo de una de las páginas—. Hey… Es el picnic que hicimos en nuestra primera cita —dijo en voz baja mientras mostraba una sonrisa. No tenía idea de que Rapunzel había dibujado ese momento, y la verdad, realmente tenía talento para el arte. Ellos dos, sobre el mantel, con un cesto con comida en medio y el horizonte donde el sol se ocultaba. No pasó desapercibido para él un corazón ubicado cerca del dibujo de sí mismo._

—_¿Te gusta? —Rapunzel soltó una risa al darse cuenta de lo rojo que se había puesto el chico—. Es de mis obras favoritas._

—_Es linda… pero me parece injusto —le dijo armándose de valor para mirarla a los ojos a pesar del rubor que cubría sus mejillas—. Tú tienes un dibujo donde aparezco, pero yo no tengo un dibujo donde aparezcas._

—_¿Acaso quieres uno? —le preguntó emocionada._

_Antes de que pudiera responder a esa pregunta, la cual tenía una respuesta más que obvia, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, dándose a ver el padre de Varian._

—_Alteza —Quirin agachó un poco su cabeza para hacer una pequeña reverencia—. No me lo tome a mal, pero se hace tarde y si el rey descubre que está aquí podría ser malo. No quiero que Varian y usted tengan problemas._

—_Nadie se dará cuenta Quirin, tranquilo —le dijo Rapunzel de forma positiva. Se colocó el gorro de su capucha, la cual siempre usaba al venir para no ser reconocida entre la gente. Se armaría un gran escándalo si descubren que la princesa se sigue viendo con el alquimista, por lo que las reuniones entre ellos siguen siendo secretas, salvo para algunas excepciones como el mismo Quirin—. Pero sí, se hace tarde y debería irme antes de que mi padre se preocupe._

_Varian suspiró de frustración y colocó su invento en un carrito con manilla para que Raps se lo pudiera llevar de forma cómoda._

—_Descuida, usaré tu creación para tener buena pintura y hacerte el mejor dibujo, ¿está bien? —ofreció Rapunzel mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y tomaba la manilla del carrito para finalmente alejarse. _

_Cuando salió del lugar, Varian miró con leve enfado a su padre por interrumpir el momento. Quirin no tardó en notarlo._

—_¿Hice algo malo?_

* * *

Adira regresó al lado de Armin y le limpió con el paño húmedo la sangre que quedaba en el rostro del pequeño.

—¿Tienes hambre? Es buena hora para desayunar —dijo ella sentándose a su lado y sacando un durazno de su bolsillo.

—No, gracias —respondió Armin mientras guardaba la carta que terminó de leer hace escasos segundos.

—Tengo curiosidad por preguntarte algo. —Dio una mordida a la fruta y prosiguió luego de tragar—. ¿Qué sabes de _Cabello Corto_?

—¿Quién? —Armin alzó una ceja extrañado.

—La que era amiga de Rapunzel y la traicionó —aclaró Adira, dando otro mordisco.

—Ah, Cassandra… —Cerró los ojos para hacer memoria—. Solo sé lo que Eugene me contó de ella. A pesar de la amistad que llevaba con mi mamá, fue capaz de robarse la Moonstone y poner en peligro al mundo al no hacer que se reuniera con la Sundrop. —Recordó de pronto las historias que le han contado sobre Corona. Si el reino se vio destruido por Black Rocks, era muy posible que la Moonstone tuviera algo que ver en eso—. Una pregunta, Adira… ¿Realmente crees que Varian pudo controlar las rocas a su beneficio tal y como las historias dicen?

—A poco te crees esa parte de las historias —le cuestionó casi como un regaño, haciéndolo sentir como un ingenuo—. No sé qué pasó con Corona en ese tiempo ya que no estaba cerca, pero dudo que Varian haya tenido que ver. El poder de las rocas puede ser neutralizado con fuerzas externas, pero no es posible controlarlas así como así. La Moonstone crea y controla a las Black Rocks, y la Sundrop en cierto modo también puede hacerlas reaccionar, pero nada más. Dudo que simple alquimia lograra dominar y controlar un elemento tan poderoso.

—Entonces Cassandra pudo haberlo hecho —dijo en voz alta para sí mismo. No se sentía orgulloso de culpar a una vieja amiga de Rapunzel, pero necesitaba quitarle responsabilidad de lo ocurrido a su padre para sentirse mejor—. Es una gran posibilidad que destruyera Corona por rencor a mi madre.

—Es una posibilidad, pero quién sabe —le respondió Adira con algo de sarcasmo. Armin comenzó a sospechar que le estaba ocultando algo—. ¿Por qué me preguntaste sobre Varian?

—Nada en especial… Es mi padre —contestó desviando la mirada, esperando no obtener una reacción de rechazo.

—¿Ah sí? —Adira debía ser sincera consigo misma. No estaba enterada de varias cosas, y esa era una de ellas—. Entonces de alguna forma somos familia simbólica.

—¿De qué hablas? —Armin no comprendió a qué se refería con esa expresión.

—El padre de Varian, Quirin, era como mi hermano —le informó ella terminando de comer el durazno al fin—. Éramos parte de un grupo donde nos considerábamos hermanos entre todos… Así que en cierto modo soy como tu tía abuela. —Soltó una risa tras decir eso—. Hey, pero no creas que por eso me sentiré vieja. Estoy en mis mejores años.

Adira se levantó y extendió una mano hacia el niño, quien la tomó y se puso de pie con normalidad. Ya se sentía mejor.

—¿Listo para seguir? El Gran Árbol está a unos días a pie. Si nos apresuramos, hoy en la noche llegaríamos a un lugar… interesante —habló ella emocionada por ya proseguir. Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, comenzó a caminar y Armin la siguió poniéndose a su lado.

Fueron horas y horas de caminar, con breves paradas para comer algo o beber agua.

Armin en el trayecto pensó en Eugene. Ya debió haberse dado cuenta de su ausencia, pero se preguntaba si lo estaba buscando. El sendero no va dejando rastro, mas el príncipe del Dark Kingdom sabía perfectamente a dónde se dirigía, así que era una gran posibilidad que volviera a saber de él en algún momento.

Como Adira había mencionado, tuvieron que desviarse de la ruta de Black Rocks. Armin dedujo que esa voz extraña de sus sueños volvería a advertirle de eso tarde o temprano. Vio de pronto como un cartel colgaba de un árbol y decía "Peligro, no acercaste".

—¿Debo preocuparme por eso? —preguntó él mientras señalaba esa hoja de papel.

—Tal vez… Yo lo puse hace varios años —le dijo Adira sin detenerse—. No le des importancia. Si quieres mi consejo, mantén la mente en otra cosa.

Armin no entendió del todo, pero ella se convirtió en su nueva guía, así que no vio razón para no hacerle caso.

Buscó en su bolso la carta siguiente. No iba a ser la primera vez que leía mientras caminaba, y la verdad tenía muchas ganas de terminar de leer todas. Ya quedaban menos de la mitad.

Leyó la carta en sus manos y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Adira y al camino para no perderse o tropezar.

"_Mi fiesta de cumpleaños acaba de terminar y se logró todo lo que quería. ¡No te imaginas lo feliz que estoy!_"

* * *

_Era el vigésimo tercer cumpleaños de la princesa Rapunzel. Corona pasaba por su mejor momento, así que el rey Frederic organizó un baile con invitados provenientes de los siete reinos para celebrar en grande._

_A pesar de la sorprendente cantidad de jóvenes reyes, príncipes y otros nobles presentes en el palacio, Rapunzel solo tenía ojos para su invitado especial, quien estaba observando a todos bailar apoyado en una pared._

—_Hey, Varian… No te invité para que te quedes solo viendo —dijo la princesa tras haberse acercado a él al notarlo tan apartado de toda la diversión. _

—_Ya sabes que no puedo negarme a algo que me pidas —respondió dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa que provocó un sonrojo en la rubia—, pero no es agradable estar en un lugar donde todos te miran mal por tus errores de hace años —confesó algo apenado._

—_No pienses en eso. —Le tomó la mano y lo llevó a rastras al centro de la pista de baile, para asombro de algunos y desagrado de otros—. Me encargaré de que te olvides del resto y solo la pases bien—. Sin soltarlo, Raps colocó la mano libre del alquimista en su cintura y luego puso la suya propia sobre el hombro de él. _

_Varian agradeció que la música fuera un vals, pues no es experto en bailes que impliquen movimientos rápidos… Pero una danza lenta significaba más cercanía con el acompañante. Él no contaba con tener que estar tan cerca de Rapunzel en un lugar donde había tanta gente, incluido su padre quien observaba y no precisamente viéndose contento. _

—_No seas tímido, lo harás bien —dijo la princesa heredera entre risas al ver lo sonrojado que Varian se puso._

_Raps hizo el primer movimiento. Por protocolo es el hombre quien debe guiar los movimientos de la mujer, pero era ella en este caso quien tenía el control. Varian solamente la seguía y se dejaba llevar._

—_¿En qué momento te volviste más alto que yo? —le preguntó a modo de juego. Le resultaba divertido que, cuando lo conoció, lo veía como todo un niño, y ahora tenía frente a sí a todo un hombre._

—_Supongo que en algún momento tenía que pasar —contestó él luego de soltar una risa._

_Rapunzel apoyó su frente en la de él y cerró los ojos. En su mente, en el gran salón solo estaban Varian y ella. Sin duda alguna, estar así con el alquimista se volvería un momento inolvidable en su vida, casi tan emocionante como las linternas._

_Él por su parte, por fin pudo olvidarse de las miradas que le tiraban odio gratuito. Rapunzel tenía un don para alegrar a los demás con simples detalles, lo cual Varian agradecía enormemente. _

—_¿Sabes algo? —Finalmente Raps abrió los ojos para mirarlo y pegó su nariz a la de él—. Finalmente hice un dibujo para ti._

—_¿En serio? ¿Sobre qué lo hiciste? —preguntó el alquimista con curiosidad. _

—_Sobre tú y yo… —Rapunzel de pronto se sonrojó y tragó saliva—. Sobre algo que aún no pasa, pero quiero que pase ahora._

_Varian comprendió a lo que se refería cuando notó que le miró los labios. La idea no le desagradaba en absoluto, pero debían volver a la realidad._

—_Linda, tu padre está aquí, al igual que muchos otros que se morirían si te ven hacer eso… —le dijo preocupado. _

—_Ya estoy cansada de que tengamos que vernos a escondidas —confesó, poniéndose más seria de lo normal, luego suspiró—. Me estoy guardando lo que realmente siento, y tú también. —Comenzó a acariciarle una mejilla suavemente—. Creo que es el momento y el lugar para decirle al mundo que no me importa lo que digan o piensen de mí… Yo te amo._

_Aquellas últimas palabras eran lo que Varian deseaba escuchar hace mucho tiempo. Había querido decirle lo mismo varias veces, pero fue un cobarde que prefirió no arruinarle la reputación a su amada. Sin poder resistirse a su encantadora confesión, la tomó del mentón con delicadeza._

—_¿Asumirás las consecuencias? —consultó él sin dejar de sonreír, dando a entender que ya no iba a evitar lo inevitable._

—_Hasta el final._

_Y fue Rapunzel quien tomó la iniciativa. Se abalanzó sobre él para unir finalmente sus labios a los de él ante la sorpresa de todos en la fiesta. Fue la misma reina Arianna quien tuvo que sostener el brazo al rey para que no interrumpiera. El enojo que desprendía aquel sujeto no era ni medio normal._

_Ahora toda Corona sabía la verdad. Rapunzel escogió a Varian, y ambos estaban más que dispuestos a hacer que esa relación funcionara, aunque el mundo se les viniera encima._

_Cuando se separaron, Raps le entregó un papel doblado a su chico, el cual él abrió rápidamente. Soltó una risa al darse cuenta que la princesa no mintió. Eran ellos dos besándose mientras bailaban. Tal parece que ella tenía bien planeada la noche._

_Él recibió el dibujo que le prometio, y ella recibió el regalo de cumpleaños que más deseaba._

* * *

No pudo evitar sonreír. El romance seguía sin ser su estilo, pero era satisfactorio conocer más de la historia de amor de sus padres. Rapunzel lo contaba de una forma tan tierna que la felicidad se transmitía con cada palabra. Armin se sintió de pronto de un humor excelente.

Pero al guardar la carta y levantar la mirada de llevó una sorpresa que no había notado antes.

Habían muchas rocas frente a ellos, pero no eran negras como las demás.

—¿Rojo? —dijo para sí, refiriéndose al color de estas rocas. Acercó la mano a una de estas.

—No te acerques a ellas —advirtió Adira con voz fuerte sin llegar a gritar—, a menos que quieras ver tu mayor temor y terminar congelado. —Ella se fastidió un poco con el hecho de que el niño notara la presencia de las Red Rocks. Solo esperaba que eso no diera problemas.

Armin le hizo caso y se alejó de aquellas extrañas y nuevas rocas. No había visto una de ese tipo, pero su acompañante parecía conocerlas muy bien.

—¿También son creadas por la Moonstone? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarlas. Eran mucho más bonitas que las negras en su opinión.

—Sí, pero no es una roca que salga por defecto. Su creación depende de que el ópalo tenga un portador —le aclaró Adira.

Armin pensó en cuál podía ser su mayor temor. No es algo que alguien se pregunte con frecuencia. Posiblemente sea no terminar el sendero y quedar para siempre con la angustia de haber fracaso, sin saber cuál era su destino. Por fortuna para él, no era algo fácil de imaginar, así que, de momento, las rocas no tuvieron gran efecto en él más que hacerlo sentir más tenso de lo normal.

—¿Por qué a ti no te afectan? —preguntó el pequeño al ver cómo ella caminaba cerca de las Red Rocks sin inmutarse.

—Me ofende que creas que alguien tan genial como yo pueda tenerle miedo a algo —le aclaró con su tono altanero pero sin dejar de lado su seriedad—. Será mejor que seas muy valiente, ya que las Red Rocks irán aumentando a medida que avanzamos.

—No entiendo por qué no podemos tomar otro camino para llegar al Gran Árbol. ¿No hay una forma más segura? —Tal y como ella dijo, las rocas eran cada vez más y más, por lo que avanzar se iba dificultando.

—Ya te dije que al anochecer llegaremos a un lugar interesante… —le recordó rodando los ojos con fastidio—. Este camino tiene algo que quiero que veas. Es importante.

Suspiró y siguió caminando. Cada vez que rozaba una de las Red Rocks se sentía sumamente incómodo.

Llegó un momento en que ya no pudo seguir evitando el efecto.

—Fue tu culpa.

Volteó al escuchar una voz familiar detrás de sí. No entendió cómo, pero su tía Willow estaba frente a él. O eso creía.

—¿Qué? No, no me digas eso tía, no es cierto —rogó él, sintiendo repentinamente más miedo que nunca antes.

—Tú fuiste quien trajo desgracia a Corona y al mundo. Ellos nunca debieron tenerte. ¡Todos estaríamos mejor sin ti!

—¡No fui yo, fue Cassandra! —se cubrió los oídos con sus manos y apretó los ojos. Quería fingir que ella no estaba ahí y acabar con esa pesadilla—. ¡Yo no tuve la culpa de nada!

—¿Tienes el descaro de culpar a Cassandra? Curiosamente todo ocurrió mucho después de que ella tomara la Moonstone… Ocurrió cuando naciste. —le dijo con una mirada llena de resentimiento—. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Por ti Corona se hundió, por ti vivimos huyendo, por ti perdimos a Rapunzel, a Varian… ¡A todos!

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Armin con todas sus fuerzas.

Adira, al notar que el niño estaba aterrado y hablando solo ante sus ojos, no encontró nada mejor que hacerlo reaccionar con una fuerte cachetada. Este, ante tal gesto, la fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Hey! —exclamó él, llevando una mano a su mejilla adolorida—. ¡Eso duele!

—En mi defensa, trato a todos por igual, sean niños o adultos, así que no esperes un trato especial. —Lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a seguir caminando. Él se dio cuenta entonces que ya no veía a su tía—. Además, que ahora estés enojado hace que no sientas temor. Te lo reitero: Mantén la mente ocupada con otra cosa y no tendrás pesadillas despierto.

Armin atinó a caminar con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Todavía temblaba y no se sentía de ganas de seguir leyendo cartas. Se preguntaba si realmente Willow pensaba así de él.

—Llegamos —informó Adira luego de un buen rato caminando.

La noche ya estaba llegando, y se sentía sumamente cansado, aunque al menos se logró calmar, pero no era alentador ver que aún habían Red Rocks a su alrededor.

Cuando levantó la mirada vio algo que lo hizo sobresaltarse. Era una persona que no se movía y que, por alguna razón, era completamente del mismo color que aquellas rocas.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Armin mientras se acercaba. Era una mujer con armadura que pareciera que estaba llorando antes de haberse quedado congelada.

—Ella es _Cabello Corto_ —dijo Adira con voz calmada.

—¿Qué? ¿Ella es… Cassandra?

Armin tocó el rostro de la chica y lo sintió sumamente duro, como si estuviera ante una auténtica estatua. Así que ella es quien provocó que la Sundrop y la Moonstone no se unieran desde el inicio. No le alegraba para nada verla en esas condiciones, pero supuso que obtuvo lo que merecía.

Observó con detalle todo su cuerpo y no encontró ningún ópalo, entendiendo por qué cuando Armin afirmaba que Cassandra tenía la Moonstone, Adira no parecía estar de acuerdo. Claramente ella ya sabía que Cass ya no era la portadora, pero quería que el niño lo viera por sí mismo.

Todo esto lo llevó a la nueva gran interrogante.

—¿Entonces quién es el portador de la Moonstone actualmente?

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Pausado hasta finales de Enero/principios de Febrero.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de autor:** Este hiatus fue por culpa de mi vida personal (tuve problemas que de momento ya se resolvieron), la universidad, y el horrible Word que no quería guardar el documento. Ahora que he vuelto, espero actualizar cada dos semanas, o máximo un mes.

Ahora que la serie terminó, he cambiado un par de cosas de la historia que originalmente tenía en mi mente, pero solo ciertos detalles. El final no ha jugado tan en contra de mi trama así que estoy feliz owo. No he tocado los 5 capítulos anteriores así que no deben releer nada.

Ahora sin más que decir, disfruten uwu.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que reconozcan no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

—¿Entonces quién es el portador de la Moonstone actualmente?

Armin miró de reojo a Adira, quien solamente se cruzó de brazos.

—No se sabe —le contestó—. Pero desde hace algunos años que _Cabello Corto_ no lo es. Te lo pude decir antes pero… supuse que debías ver esto con tus propios ojos.

El chico asintió, entendiendo perfectamente el punto de aquella mujer. En cierto modo, ver cosas del pasado previo a haber nacido, pasado del que tenía tantas dudas, llenaba un poco el vacío en su interior, pero aún faltaba mucho para sentirse completamente satisfecho. Había mucho que saber todavía, lo que lo llevó a su siguiente decepción.

—Quisiera hablarle —dijo en voz alta el deseo que le vino a la mente, mas sabía que era imposible estando ella en ese estado. A pesar de que Armin sabía la obvia respuesta, Adira le replicó de igual forma.

—No podrás —habló ella—, solo podrá sacarla de esto el portador de la Moonstone.

Suspiró al oír eso. Entonces la libertad de Cass dependía de un portador que de momento era desconocido. En parte sintió lástima por ella, pero también lástima por sí mismo, pues era la oportunidad de charlar con otro involucrado que pudiera brindarle más información de la que le dio Eugene, pero al estar congelada era imposible.

—¿Cuánto lleva así? ¿Lo sabes? —le preguntó a Adira sin mirarla, pues sus ojos estaban concentrados en Cassandra.

—No sabría decirte con exactitud. La encontré hace unos tres o cuatro años si mal no recuerdo —contestó ella mientras observaba al cielo haciendo memoria.

—Ya veo… —dijo él en un suave suspiro. Dio un paso hacia atrás porque ya se comenzaba a sentir mal de tener tan cerca a la persona que le hizo tanto daño a su madre.

—Ya que viste esto será mejor irnos o puedes recaer ante el efecto de las Red Rocks —dijo Adira poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Armin—. Ya cuando nos alejemos de estas rocas podemos buscar un buen lugar para acampar.

—Ahora que me trajiste aquí… ¿Pretendes que nos vayamos así como así? ¿La dejaremos sola? —le recriminó. No sabía ni de lo que estaba hablando, pero no se sentía cómodo dejándola atrás. Tener siempre ese sentimiento de compasión incondicional era una virtud y maldición que sin lugar a dudas heredó de Rapunzel.

—Aunque quieras, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella —dijo mientras comenzaba a regresar por el camino por el cual llegaron—, o al menos no ahora.

Armin soltó un gruñido por lo bajo y comenzó a seguirla a paso lento. Se sentía ingenuo, pero a la vez un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió. Recordó que en las primeras cartas que leyó de su madre no mencionaba mucho a Cassandra, pero seguía refiriéndose a ella como su mejor amiga. De seguro si la abandonaba ahí, Rapunzel se decepcionaría mucho de él. O tal vez no… La incertidumbre comenzó a estresarlo.

Se detuvo repentinamente, cerró los ojos con confusión y apretó los puños.

—No puedo… —Adira volteó al escuchar aquellas palabras de Armin—. Debo ayudarla —dijo mientras levantaba la vista para mirarla fijamente.

—Ya te lo dije, no hay nada que se pueda hacer en este momento —le recordó ella poniéndose seria ante tanta insistencia.

—Tú dijiste que hago reaccionar a las rocas, al igual que hacía mi madre… —Se miró las manos con aire esperanzador—. Tal vez yo pueda hacer algo.

—Mala idea —cuestionó Adira rápidamente—. No sabemos si tus poderes pueden neutralizar lo que estas rocas provocan. Podrías congelarte tú también y no puedo permitir eso. —Cambió su semblante por uno más tranquilo, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón—. Es posible que seas la última esperanza de Corona, así que no debe pasarte nada antes de llegar ahí, ¿lo entiendes?

Le cayó un balde de agua fría. Ella tenía toda la razón del mundo. Sin duda era alguien muy sensata, pero no fue suficiente para detener el sexto sentido que impulsaba a Armin a hacer aquella locura.

—Perdóname.

Y dicho esto, se acercó corriendo a una de las Red Rocks que estaba ahí y la sujetó con fuerza. Intentó concentrarse para lograr que aquel poder congelante que las rocas poseían se anulara. No tardó mucho en sentir miedo en cada parte de su cuerpo. Escuchaba a su tía Willow a sus espaldas, recriminándole un sin fin de cosas. No tuvo el valor para voltear a encararla. Trató de convencerse de que lo que escuchaba no era real y siguió con lo suyo.

—¡Basta! —Adira avanzó hacia él para alejarlo de ahí, pero repentinamente unas Black Rocks brotaron del suelo y se interpusieron entre los dos, evitando que se acercara lo suficiente—. ¡Hey, sal de ahí!

Armin no entendió el por qué salieron aquellas rocas. ¿Las hizo él involuntariamente o brotaron porque así lo quisieron ellas? No estaba seguro, pero creer que él tenía cierto control sobre ellas le daba más esperanzas de que su alocada idea podía funcionar.

—¡Detente, te estás congelando! —le advirtió Adira tratando de abrirse paso entre las rocas, pero el espacio entre estas era muy estrecho. En momentos como esos era cuando más extrañaba su Shadow Blade.

Armin, por su parte, se desesperó al ver que lo que oyó era verdad. Sus manos lentamente se tornaban rojas y cada vez era más difícil moverlas, pero ni toda la presión que le vino encima eliminó su convicción.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas eliminar aquel poder que mantenía a Cassandra en ese estado. Quería que las rocas dejaran de congelar a las personas, y al ver como sus manos retomaban su color normal fue cuando notó que estaba logrando algo. Ahora más que nunca no se iba a detener.

La Red Rock que él sostenía poco a poco comenzó a brillar, y como si se tratara de un efecto dominó, las rocas de su alrededor imitaron el brillo, el cual se hacía cada vez más intenso.

Adira dio un paso atrás asombrada. No podía creer lo que venía. Ya sabía que el chico podía hacer reaccionar a las rocas, pero eso ya era otro nivel que de seguro ni Rapunzel logró alcanzar.

El brillo aumentó y aumentó al punto de que Armin no pudo seguir con los ojos abiertos. De repente, un rayo de energía se desprendió bruscamente de la roca, lanzando lejos a Adira y al niño, quienes impactaron contra un árbol y cayeron al suelo algo aturdidos.

—Ay… —Se sobó la cabeza adolorido. Había sido un golpe muy fuerte. Al abrir los ojos, vio como las rocas perdieron su color rojo, retomando el negro que solían tener por defecto, y poco a poco comenzaban a esconderse en el suelo, dejando el lugar mucho más despejado en comparación a cuando llegaron. Ahora el bosque se veía más vacío sin tanta roca—. ¿Lo logré? —preguntó en voz alta sin poder creerlo.

—Nada mal, niño —dijo Adira con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Estaba impresionada. De seguro el pequeño guardaba un enorme poder en su interior—, pero lo que hiciste fue muy irresponsable, así que estás en serios problemas.

Armin rio ante tal advertencia. Era lindo que en cierto modo se preocupara tanto por él.

Recordó entonces la razón por la cual hizo todo eso y se levantó alterado para luego mirar hacia donde estaba Cassandra. Ahora ella yacía en el suelo tirada sin moverse y sin tener el color rojo en todo su cuerpo. Ya había sido liberada de ese estado de miedo.

—¡Hey! —El pequeño corrió hacia ella y la colocó boca arriba para verla bien. Seguía inconsciente. Le limpió un par de lágrimas que seguían frescas sobre sus mejillas—. ¿Es normal que esté así de pálida? —le preguntó a Adira, quien ya se había incorporado y se encontraba de pie detrás de él.

—No, supongo que mientras tenía la Moonstone, esta le quitó parte de su energía vital —dedujo en un principio—. O tal vez se deba al tiempo que estuvo congelada, no lo sé…

Armin no sabía cómo mirarla. Acaba de salvar la vida de alguien que indirectamente arruinó la de su madre. Sentía rabia, coraje, decepción… pero también se sentía extrañamente satisfecho de que ella estuviera bien.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes —habló de repente Adira, adivinando los pensamientos de Armin—. Rapunzel siempre deseaba el bien para las demás personas, aunque estas no lo merecieran… Supongo que tú eres como ella en ese sentido.

El niño lo tomó como un halago y sonrió. Volvió a mirar a la chica que estaba inconsciente y entró en pánico cuando vio que comenzaba a moverse. Adira se puso rápidamente en posición de pelea, preparándose para cualquier cosa que ocurriera.

Cassandra se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mostrando abiertamente el dolor corporal que tenía. Abrió lentamente los ojos e intentó sentarse de a poco. Armin vio que le estaba costando trabajo incorporarse, así que le ayudó y ahí fue cuando ella notó la presencia de ambos.

—¿Eh? —Miró a los dos con confusión y Armin puso una mano en el hombro de la chica para tranquilizarla.

—Por fin te conozco… —dijo él de forma seria, mostrando la leve molestia que le provocaba estar frente a Cass.

—¿Qué? —Ella solo atinó a levantar una ceja.

—¿No te recuerdo a alguien? —preguntó algo ofendido por la reacción que tuvo. Alguien con el historial que ella tiene debería estar muriéndose de culpa en esos momentos al ver a alguien que tenía similitud con aquella a quien traicionó.

—Para nada —admitió con seguridad. No le estaba gustando el interrogatorio tan repentino al apenas despertar.

—No te hagas la tonta, _Cabello Corto_. Se te debería retorcer la consciencia —habló Adira de repente, haciéndose notar. Cass solo la miró con enfado.

—Soy hijo de Rapunzel —soltó Armin para llegar pronto al grano. Andar con indirectas no lo estaba llevando a ninguna parte.

—¿Rapunzel?... ¿Por qué se supone que debo conocer a alguien con ese nombre? —Armin abrió los ojos como platos perfectos al oír esa pregunta—. Además, ¿quién eres tú para tratarme así? —dijo refiriéndose a la mujer detrás del chico.

Armin volteó para ver a Adira de reojo y la mirada que ella tenía también mostraba perplejidad. Cassandra no reconoció el nombre de Rapunzel, ni reconoció a Adira a quien claramente sí conoció hace años atrás.

—¿Acaso ella…?

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues Adira rápidamente la concluyó con lo que ya era más que evidente.

—Sí, tal parece que perdió la memoria, lo cual es bastante conveniente para ella. Ya estaba a punto de dejarla agonizando a golpes por todo lo que hizo.

—¡Adira! —Armin se avergonzó ante tanto atrevimiento.

—Vete al diablo… —dijo Cassandra ofendida y furiosa tras oír eso.

—Veo que la actitud normal de _Cabello Corto_ sigue intacta —Adira le dio la espalda para ir a apoyarse a un árbol.

—T-Tú… —Cass estaba decidida a levantarse y enfrentar a aquella mujer que la trataba como basura, pero al apoyar su mano derecha en el suelo sintió un intenso dolor y la apretó contra su pecho, tratando de calmar el ardor que ahora sentía.

—¿Uh? —Armin notó ese gesto y se atrevió a sujetar con cuidado la mano de Cass, tomándola por sorpresa. El chico se dio cuenta que todo el cuerpo de ella estaba cubierto por una especie de armadura de roca gris muy frágil, la cual se deshacía como polvo ante su contacto. Al retirar un poco de esa armadura del brazo de Cassandra, vio la razón por la cual ella sentía tanto dolor. Entre sus manos sostenía un brazo con piel prácticamente muerta. Habían heridas severas que al parecer no fueron tratadas a tiempo.

—No tengo nada que pueda ayudarte a sanar —le dijo Armin con voz suave. Supuso que era el momento para ser amable con ella considerando que no tenía memoria. Cass apartó su mano con algo de desconfianza.

—Puedo ir al pueblo más cercano y traer medicina para ella —habló Adira cruzada de brazos y aún apoyada en el árbol—. Supongo que también necesitará algo de ropa.

—Si hay un pueblo cerca será mejor ir todos —sugirió el chico a punto de ponerse de pie.

—Dudo que _Cabello Corto_ esté en condiciones de ir en estos momentos … Además sería desviarse mucho del camino —interrumpió ella—. Soy muy ágil y veloz, así que déjamelo a mí. Quédense aquí y llegaré al anochecer. Ustedes preocúpense de descansar, mañana hay un viaje que continuar.

—¿Qué les hace pensar que iré con ustedes? —replicó Cass, pero fue demasiado tarde porque Adira la ignoró y se fue corriendo del lugar para conseguir las provisiones que necesitaban.

—Creo que no tienes opción, Cassandra —le respondió Armin con una sonrisa—. No podemos dejarte sola en medio de la nada y sin memoria. —Ella lo miró y se tranquilizó un poco. Por fin alguien era amable con ella.

—Entonces… ¿Ese es mi nombre? ¿Cassandra? —preguntó confundida.

—Así es, ¿tampoco lo recordabas? —Ella negó—. ¿Hay algo que recuerdes?

—Nada… —dijo Cass con pesar. Llevó su mano sana a la sien y cerró los ojos para ver si algún recuerdo asomaba, pero no hubo caso—. Siento que he despertado por primera vez en mi vida.

—Creí que tú podrías responder mis preguntas —confesó con evidente decepción—, pero veo que no… Aun así creo que me puso feliz libertarte.

—¿Liberarme? —preguntó ella.

—Estabas congelada… petrificada… o algo así —le contó Armin, recordando lo que Adira dijo que pasaba cuando alguien se dejaba dominar por el miedo que provocaban las rocas—, así que te saqué de ese trance.

—Ah… —se rascó la nuca sin entender mucho—. Si hiciste eso, entonces gracias. —Hizo una mueca de dolor ante su mano herida. Sin la armadura no había algo que le protegiera de los roces.

—Oh, permíteme. —Sacó de su bolso unas vendas—. No tengo algo que quite el ardor, pero supongo que esto servirá por el momento. Nunca hay que salir de viaje sin vendas. Un accidente puede ocurrir en cualquier momento. —Extendió su mano amablemente hacia ella. Cassandra tragó saliva, pero se dejó llevar y depositó su mano sobre la del niño. Armin comenzó a vendarle todo su brazo con cuidado para no lastimarla—. ¿Así está mejor? —le preguntó una vez que finalizó.

—Sí, muchas gracias. —Cass observó su brazo vendado y sonrió.

Se volvió a recostar en el suelo, pues no tenía energía para moverse. Sentía que toda su fuerza le fue arrebatada.

—Buscaré algo para que comas, eso te ayudará a sentir mejor —dijo Armin poniéndose de pie y mirando a su alrededor. Era un bosque. De seguro habían árboles con frutas o arbustos con bayas cerca de ahí—. Espérame aquí.

—Tampoco es que pueda moverme —le recordó soltando una risa.

Él rio con ella y se alejó para buscar la comida que le prometió. Algo de agua también será de utilidad, pensó él.

Omitiendo lo que le contaron sobre las cosas malas que hizo Cassandra en el pasado, Armin no sabía con exactitud cómo era ella realmente en el interior. Le resultó curioso y extraño conocerla así, sin recuerdos… Y así le parecía alguien agradable, pero que tampoco permitía que le trataran mal. Las cosas serían menos tensas si la trataba bien entonces. No sería difícil para él, o al menos eso quería creer. Si con su tía Willow solía explotar, debía tratar de no explotar con Cassandra, pues al parecer ella no será tan paciente y gentil como su tía.

Fueron tantas las cosas que comenzó a sentir debido a la confusión, que ni siquiera tuvo ganas de seguir leyendo alguna de las cartas.

* * *

_Mientras más te acerques, más fácil será hablar contigo. Muero por verte, y tú mueres por verme. Prometo que haré todo lo posible para que llegues aquí. Te he esperado por seis años, y por fin estás tan cerca… Vuelve a casa…_

* * *

Se acercó un poco más a la fogata, porque el frío comenzaba a hacerse presente. La noche había llegado y no había señales de Adira todavía.

Miró de reojo a Cassandra. Tardó un poco en comer porque sentía náuseas, supuso él que era por el tiempo sin alimentarse, pero de a poco se acostumbró y ahora se veía con más ánimos. Seguía pálida, aunque era cosa de que se cuidara unos días más para que se recuperara al cien.

No habían intercambiado palabras desde que encendió la fogata. ¿Qué cosas se podían conversar con alguien sin recuerdos? No lo sabía. Era la primera vez que enfrentaba una situación así.

—No me has dicho tu nombre —dijo Cassandra para romper el silencio. Al fin, ya se estaba sintiendo mal de ignorarla.

—Oh, discúlpame —El niño soltó una risa nerviosa—. Mi nombre es Armin.

—¿Y acaso… somos amigos o algo así? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

Al chico le pareció algo graciosa esa pregunta, ya que en cierto modo no sabía que responderle. Podrá tener un pasado oscuro, pero a su lado había una mujer sin memoria que estaba tan confundida como él y que estaba intentando ser amable.

—Pues…

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo —prosiguió Cass, tapándose la cara algo avergonzada—. Creo que estoy pasando por alto cómo me trataron hace rato… Supongo que amigos no somos.

—Ah eso… Adira es así… creo. No te lo tomes a mal. A mí me golpeó y ya ves, seguimos llevándonos bien —dijo él tratando de excusar la actitud hostil que su actual compañera de viaje tuvo con Cass.

Ella asintió no muy convencida.

—Pero un trato así debe tener un motivo, ¿verdad? —cuestionó con duda—. Según ella dijo, hice algo terrible y ni siquiera recuerdo qué fue.

Armin suspiró. Supuso que si ella quería saberlo, estaba en su derecho. Y tampoco iba a poder evadir el tema siempre.

—Sí, hiciste algo muy malo —soltó él, probando suerte para ver si algún recuerdo asomaba por su mente.

—¿Muy malo? ¿Qué fue? —Ella abrazó sus rodillas y lo miró con atención.

—Traicionaste a tu mejor amiga —respondió mirando al suelo. Tomó una rama y comenzó a hacer dibujos en la tierra donde el césped no llegaba.

—¿Solo eso? —cuestionó algo indignada—. Por como actuaron creí que había sido algo peor.

—¡Eso solo fue el inicio! —Le disgustó tanto el comentario que lanzó la rama lejos. Intentó calmarse para no arruinar el ambiente—. Diste paso a algo que probablemente destruyó mi hogar y… me separó de mi familia. —Dio un profundo suspiro—. Además para mí sí es grave… La amistad es algo que hay que apreciar.

Cassandra sintió que había metido la pata. No tenía intenciones de ofenderlo, pero al oír lo que posiblemente hizo en el pasado, comprendió y aceptó perfectamente el rencor que le tenía. Para ser alguien que ha estado sufriendo por su culpa, el chico había sido muy atento con ella y debía agradecerlo. De alguna forma le devolvería el favor.

—¿Cómo sigue tu brazo? —preguntó Armin. Al ver que la conversación anterior no salió bien, supuso que era prudente cambiar el tema.

—No duele cuando lo tengo relajado —le contestó—. Me gustaría saber cómo me quemé exactamente… Pareciera que fue algo muy grave.

—Eso se nota, pero espero que podamos curarte.

Cassandra mostró una sonrisa. Sin duda el lado amable del pequeño era algo que le cautivaba. Se propuso mantenerlo contento mientras estuvieran juntos.

—¿Sabes? —Cass volvió a hablar captando la atención de Armin—. Ahora recuerdo algo…

—¿En serio? —Él se acercó más a ella para quedar finalmente sentado a su lado—. ¿Qué cosa?

—Recuerdo que… Desperté en medio de este bosque con la vista muy cansada, y estaba lleno de rocas de color rojo —comenzó a relatar ella—. Y había… una mujer…

—¿Una mujer? —El niño despertó su curiosidad. Eso podía ser información útil—. ¿Quién era?

—No lo sé… Lo lamento —respondió para decepción de Armin, pero él supuso que era entendible. Posiblemente Cass ya había perdido la memoria en ese instante, así que sería normal no reconocer a nadie.

—¿Puedes describirla al menos? —preguntó el chico.

—Lo siento, la imagen que tengo de ese momento es muy borrosa —reconoció con pesar. Le sentaba mal no contar lo que Armin quería oír—. Ella que me dijo algo, pero solo recuerdo ecos en mi mente.

—Tranquila, sé que estuviste mucho tiempo petrificada, así que no te sientas mal por no acordarte de los detalles. —Él se tomó el atrevimiento de apoyar su cabeza en el brazo sano de Cass—. ¿Y luego?

—Sentí que me arrebataba algo del pecho y luego se desvaneció frente a mis ojos… —Aquel dato fue muy interesante para Armin. Alguien que podía hacer eso no era común. Podía tratarse de alguien con un gran poder—. Me quedé ahí sola y no niego que estuve muy asustada —dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta algo nerviosa—. Me levanté e intenté correr pero no tenía fuerzas… Y de repente sentí como mi cuerpo se congelaba… Lloré de terror y angustia por lo que podía pasar conmigo. —Cerró los ojos con horror al recordar el miedo que sintió ese día—. Luego de eso no tengo recuerdos hasta hoy.

—Debió ser duro para ti pasar por todo eso, lo lamento —dijo Armin con ganas de ser comprensivo con ella.

Cassandra lo miró de reojo. Alguien tan pequeño y amable la culpaba de algo terrible, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él. Lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era que fuera mentira todo lo que se dice de ella. ¿Realmente condenó a todo un reino? ¿Y separó a un niño de su familia? Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Lo siguió mirando en silencio. Su rostro comenzó a parecerle muy familiar. Sintió que su corazón se le estrujaba y no entendió el por qué. Armin se dio cuenta de eso.

—¿Pasa algo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Cass negó y rápidamente fingió un bostezo.

—Solo sigo cansada —mintió ella, acomodándose para indicar que quería dormir—. ¿Me dirás dónde iremos al amanecer?

—Te lo puedo ir contando en el camino, pero descuida, cuando pasemos por algún pueblo eres libre de dejarnos y rehacer tu vida ahí —le ofreció él mientras buscaba algo en su bolso—. No te puedo arrastrar con Adira y conmigo pasa siempre si no es lo que quieres.

Cassandra asintió e intentó relajarse.

—Ten, abrígate con esto —dijo él, extendiéndole la manta que sacó de su bolso.

—Oh, descuida —cuestionó Cass—. Úsala tú.

—No tengo frío, estoy acostumbrado a dormir en el exterior —insistió el chico—. Además, en caso de que la armadura que llevas no resista hasta que Adira llegue, puedes cubrirte con esto.

La mujer recibió la manta algo avergonzada por no considerar ese detalle. Sin duda, ese chico pensaba en todo.

—Gracias Armin. —Se cubrió todo el cuerpo, incluyendo el rostro, y se puso a dormir casi de inmediato. De seguro para mañana su energía estaría restaurada.

—No hay problema, Cassandra… Descansa.

Adira se estaba tardando mucho. Armin pedía con todas sus fuerzas que al menos llegara antes de que amaneciera, ya que no conocía el sector y de seguro se perdería intentando llegar al Gran Árbol por su cuenta.

Se puso de pie para matar el tiempo. Aún no tenía sueño y la angustia que tenía debido a que Adira no aparecía no le ayudaba a relajarse.

Observó su alrededor. En la mañana el lugar estaba lleno de rocas, y ahora solo árboles. Él hizo que las rocas de fueran y en cierto modo se sentía orgulloso. ¿Y si ya podía controlarlas?

Se alejó un poco de Cassandra para no despertarla ante el mínimo ruido, y llevo una mano al frente de sí mismo, esperando que ocurriera algo.

Y así fue.

Tal y como lo quiso, una Black Rock brotó rápidamente desde el suelo. ¡Ya podía controlarlas! Una satisfacción indescriptible invadió su cuerpo. Se sentía muy feliz.

—¡Lo hice! —Con una gran sonrisa, tocó la roca que él creó, y esta repentinamente emitió un brillo tenue.

—_¡Armin!_

Escuchó eso venir de la nada. Del susto dio un paso atrás y se cayó de trasero al suelo. Era la voz de sus sueños.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó asustado. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había venido la voz, pero contaba con que, donde sea que estuviese, lo estaba escuchando.

La Black Rock que seguía frente a él emitía una luz intermitente. Armin se sintió atraído hacia ella, como si esta lo estuviera llamando. Recordó entonces que escuchó aquella voz justo cuando tocó la roca.

¿Será que…?

Se levantó y puso nuevamente una mano en la roca. El brillo que emitía volvió a ser continuo.

—¿Hola? —habló él algo tembloroso.

—_Hola, querido. ¡Por fin puedo charlar contigo como se debe!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que reconozcan no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

Abrió con ojos con sorpresa. ¿Lo que escuchó fue real? ¿O solo fue su imaginación? Para asegurarse de eso, apartó su mano de la Black Rock y volvió a hablar, pero no recibió respuesta. Entonces la tocó nuevamente.

—_¡No apartes tu mano de la roca o no podrás oírme!_ —exclamó aquella voz amablemente—._ ¡Y yo tampoco podré oírte!_

Armin tragó saliva sin saber cómo reaccionar exactamente. Miró hacia atrás de sí mismo para encontrarse con una Cassandra dormida a varios metros de él. No había nadie más. Definitivamente estaba hablando con alguien mediante las rocas.

—_No tengas miedo, Armin_ —habló nuevamente la voz femenina—. _Todo está bien._

—¿Puedes verme? —cuestionó al notar que ella sabía el temor que lo había invadido.

—_Lamentablemente no, pero sí puedo sentirte_ —le dijo con algo de pesar—. _Estás ligado a las Black Rocks, así que puedo saber tus sentimientos a través de ellas._

—¿Quién eres? —se apresuró a preguntar con evidente impaciencia y sin importarle cambiar de tema tan bruscamente.

—_Todo a su tiempo querido _—contestó la voz sin más, lo cual no logró satisfacer la curiosidad de Armin ni un poco.

—Si hablamos de tiempo, creo que he esperado bastante por respuestas sobre mis orígenes —replicó él, esperando que, esta vez, le dijera lo que quería oír.

—_Entonces no te hará daño esperar un poco más, ¿verdad? Lo correcto es que nos veamos frente a frente_ —insistió aquella mujer que le hablaba mediante las rocas—. _Te aseguro que vas por buen camino. Solo continúa siguiendo las rocas… Te has salido del sendero, ¿verdad?_

El niño tragó saliva. Recordó que, por dirigirse al Gran Árbol para encontrar los encantamientos, tuvo que abandonar el camino de las rocas.

—S-Sí, pero…

—¿Con quién hablas?

Una voz fuerte e imponente lo alteró e hizo que soltara un grito del susto. Volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con una Adira cruzada de brazos y con una ceja en alto. Ni siquiera se percató de su llegada.

—Adira… ¡No vas a creerlo! —El chico tomó la mano de la mujer, incomodándola levemente, y la depositó en la roca—. Alguien me está hablando, ¿lo escuchas?

—_Ella no me escuchará, querido _—Armin oyó nuevamente a la misteriosa voz—. _Solo tú puedes, porque estás ligado a las rocas. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?_

El niño dio un suspiro. Al ver de reojo a Adira, notó que esta se esforzaba por escuchar algo, pero era en vano.

—_Solo regresa al sendero pronto _—dijo la voz con un tono muy suave—. _Te estaré esperando._

Armin retiró su mano para indicar que la conversación ya había terminado. Adira lo imitó.

—Imagino que no pudiste oír nada —dedujo el niño con algo de decepción.

—¿Quién era? —Apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo para quedar a su altura y lo tomó por los hombros, dispuesta a no dejarlo correr hasta que le respondiera cada cosa.

—No me lo quiso decir —contestó Armin con miedo. Definitivamente Adira, cuando quería, podía ser muy intimidante.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó ella rápidamente sin abandonar su semblante serio.

—¿Eh?... No mucho. —El chico se rascó la nuca, tratando de hacer memoria—. Dijo que podía sentirme a través de las Black Rock, y que quería que volviera al sendero pronto.

—Ajá… —Adira seguía a la defensiva—. ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

—N-Nada, nada —respondió aterrado mientras movía sus manos y cabeza en señal de negación—. No pude decirle nada concreto…

—Bien. —Ella lo soltó y se levantó. Se veía más calmada—. Escucha, hasta saber de quién se trata, no le contarás nada de ti, ni de lo que harás —le ordenó—. Puedes hablarle si quieres, a lo mejor algo de información le saques, pero sé cuidadoso. No queremos delatar nuestros planes y que estos se arruinen, ¿entiendes?

—Sí —respondió con sinceridad. Supuso que era algo sensato, solo le estaba pidiendo tener cuidado, lo que indicaba que solo quería protegerlo. Había sido descuidado por confiar tan rápidamente en la voz. La ha estado percibiendo en sus sueños desde hace años, pero no era razón para pensar que se trataba de alguien bueno—. Tienes razón, lo lamento.

—Descuida, por fortuna llegué a tiempo. —Le lanzó un saco de tela color marrón, y el niño se apresuró en atajarlo—. Ahí hay ropa para_ Cabello Corto_. Supuse que le seguían desagradando los vestidos, así que le traje unos pantalones.

—¿Se lo doy ahora? —preguntó él, mirando de reojo hacia donde Cass yacía durmiendo.

—Mejor espera al amanecer —sugirió Adira—. Por ahora prefiero que siga durmiendo…. Y nosotros también deberíamos irnos a dormir. Mañana debemos continuar.

—¡Por supuesto!

* * *

—_Ya te dije que no lo haré —habló Cassandra, volteando para ver a aquella fantasma que se estaba volviendo un completo fastidio para ella._

—_No entiendo, Cassandra —replicó su pequeña compañera—. ¿No querías vengarte de Rapunzel por todas las oportunidades que te ha quitado?... ¿Por hacer que tu madre te abandonara?_

_Cass apretó los ojos para aguantar el dolor que provocaron esas palabras._

—_Yo solo quería ser más poderosa que ella para que la gente me notara, ¿ok? —contestó la portadora del ópalo—. Eso no significa que voy a… matarla._

—_Te dije que ella tiene parte de tu poder —le recordó la fantasma—. Sigues sin ser más poderosa que ella…_

—_No importa. —Cass se sentó en una roca que ella misma creó y suspiró con pesadez—. El poder que tengo es suficiente. Sé que podré destacar en alguna parte con él. No tengo intenciones de interferir nuevamente en la vida de Rapunzel… Si me alejé de ella en el Dark Kingdom fue para nunca más volver a verla. Grábate eso en la cabeza._

—_No puedo creer que te estés limitando de esa forma._

_Cass se puso de pie furiosa._

—_¡Si tanto quieres que Rapunzel sea destruida, hazlo tú misma! —volteó para darle la espalda—. ¡No cuentes conmigo para eso! ¡Estoy harta de que me digas qué hacer con la excusa de querer verme triunfar! ¡No me vas a seguir manipulando! —comenzó a caminar lejos de ella, con la esperanza de que no fuera a seguirla otra vez. Ya estaba harta de esa "persona" que le decía qué debía y que no debía hacer. Ya era más que evidente que esa fantasma quería un beneficio de todo esto, y ella no iba a permitirlo._

_La chica encantada, por su parte, la vio irse fastidiada. Para una cosa es que pensaba utilizar a la hija de uno de sus discípulos, pero no salió como esperaba. La chica tenía más fuerza de voluntad de lo que creía. Estaba confundida y tomando decisiones torpes, pero era fiel a sus convicciones y no iba a matar a nadie. Ella no era así. _

_Pues bien, si no iba a contar con ella, encontraría a otro que le ayudara._

_Corona iba a caer, y los poderes del sol y la luna serían para ella._

_Para la poderosa Zhan Tiri._

* * *

Despertó de golpe, quedando sentada en su sitio. Estaba sudando frío y tenía la respiración entrecortada.

Había sido una pesadilla. Una que se sintió muy real…

No entendió el porqué le asustó tanto. Solo soñó con dos personas hablando. ¿Había una niña color celeste o solo fue su idea? De cualquier forma fue extraño. No es como si hubiese soñado con algo terrible o aterrador. ¿Por qué asustarse así entonces?

Intentó hacer memoria de la conversación de su sueño, pero el temor fue su primera preocupación al despertar, por lo que, al pensar en aquella pesadilla, no recordó casi nada.

Decidió ignorarlo y miró a su alrededor para calmarse. Ya había amanecido.

—¿Cassandra? —Una voz a unos metros de distancia la sacó de su trance—. ¿Pasa algo?

Vio que, sentado al otro lado de la apagada fogata, estaba Armin, el niño que ayer la salvó.

—Hola —saludó Cass amablemente—. Estoy bien, tranquilo. Solo fue un sueño raro.

—¿Sueño raro? —repitió el chico alzando una ceja—. ¿Algún recuerdo, tal vez?

Cassandra se petrificó por un segundo. No recordaba bien lo que soñó, pero aunque lo recordara, nada le aseguraba que había sido un recuerdo de su pasado. No quería volver a ilusionar a Armin en vano.

—No, ningún recuerdo —aseguró sin más—. Solo fue una simple pesadilla.

El niño asintió restándole importancia al asunto. Se levantó, tomó el saco que Adira le dio ayer y se acercó a ella muy contento, reflejando su buen humor mañanero.

—Ten. —Le extendió el saco con una sonrisa—. Adira te trajo ropa para que te deshagas de esa descuidada armadura… Ya está por deshacerse.

Cass tomó aquel saco y lo abrió para inspeccionar las prendas que le habían conseguido. A simple vista se veían de su gusto.

—Espero te gusten los pantalones. —Comenzó a jugar nervioso con sus mano, por temor a que la ropa no fuera del agrado de ella—. Adira dijo que no te gustan los vestidos, así que…

Ella sonrió divertida. Si supuestamente esa tal Adira la conocía, entonces eso debía ser cierto.

—Está muy linda —lo interrumpió—. Se los agradezco.

—Puedes ir al lago que está más allá para bañarte y quitarte los restos de esa armadura —dijo mientras señalaba hacia una dirección—. Adira está ahí.

—No quisiera dejarte solo —habló Cass con preocupación.

—Estaré bien —dijo Armin con una tierna sonrisa para tranquilizarla—. Las esperaré aquí para que podamos desayunar todos juntos.

Cassandra no se sintió del todo segura, pero tampoco quería replicar. Se quitó la venda de su brazo y se puso de pie para caminar al lago, sin quitarse de encima la manta con la que durmió.

Armin la vio alejarse. Supuso que podía volver a vendarle el brazo luego. Lavarlo serviría para ver mejor qué tan grave era la herida. Además, podría aplicar la medicina en crema que le dieron a Adira. Solo esperaba que funcionara y Cass se sintiera mejor con eso.

Como no tenía nada que hacer y su humor había regresado después del duro día que tuvo ayer, decidió seguir leyendo las cartas de su madre. Para su desgracia, no quedaban muchas.

Leyó varias en poco tiempo, pues no eran tan largas. Como era normal, en todas mencionaba a Varian y en lo mucho que creía su amor hacia él, algo que le pareció muy tierno al niño. En una de ellas también mencionó a Cassandra, notando que Rapunzel hablaba de ella con tristeza, pero seguía firme en que iba a volver a su lado.

Llegó a una carta que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

"_Varian está asustado y lo comprendo perfectamente, así que pensé… ¿por qué no dar el primer paso yo?_"

* * *

_Para Varian, lo que estaba viviendo era una cita más. No es que menospreciara los momentos junto a su querida novia, pero él no esperaba que ese momento iba a destacar por sobre los demás. _

_Estaba paseando afuera de su casa junto a Rapunzel, tomándola de la mano._

—_No entiendo qué tiene de especial caminar por mi granja —confesó Varian mientras miraba el alrededor. Era el sitio que miraba todos los días y que no lo consideraba apropiado para una cita con una princesa—. Pudimos ir a un lugar más lindo, amor._

_Ella lo regañó con una sonrisa._

—_¡No menosprecies así tu hogar! —reclamó Rapunzel, dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla, cosa que provocó un sonrojo en su chico—. Yo no suelo caminar por estos lares, y me gusta mucho aquí. _

—_¿En serio? —preguntó Varian, mirándola con ternura. Para él, era encantador que Raps, siendo de la realeza, se conformara y alegrara con tan poco._

—_Claro, siempre prefieres que vayamos a otros lugares, entonces cada vez vengo menos aquí —le recordó. Comenzó a acariciarle la mano con su pulgar._

—_No me gusta que nos veamos en sitios donde hay mucha gente… Ya sabes, suelen mirarnos raro y eso incomoda. —Varian se detuvo, haciendo que ella también frenara. Con un brazo la sujetó de la cintura y la hizo girar para quedar frente a frente—. Y lo que menos quiero es que estés incómoda debido a esta relación —reconoció con un tono de preocupación mientras que, con su mano libre, comenzaba a acariciarle la mejilla. Podía sentir esa suave y hermosa piel de su rostro incluso a través de los guantes. Era una sensación mágica. _

_Solo ella podía provocar en él emociones que se escaparan de la lógica de la realidad._

—_Mientras esté contigo, nada más me importará. —Rapunzel se acercó a su novio. Lo abrazó por el cuello y apegó su nariz con la de él, mirando fijamente esos ojos azules que siempre lograban hipnotizarla—. ¿Sabes por qué me gusta este lugar? Porque aquí vine la primera vez que nos vimos… Te conocí en esta parte del reino, nos hicimos amigos… Liberé a tu padre y te devolví la felicidad que te caracterizaba. Aquí hemos pasado muchas cosas buenas y malas juntos… —Varian, ante tales palabras, no sabía que decir exactamente. No entendía como siempre se maravillaba así con solo verla y oírla. Quiso besarla en ese instante, pero, de forma inesperada, Rapunzel se alejó unos pasos y respiró hondo—. Así que, porque este lugar es tan especial, es que quiero hacer esto aquí. _

_Dirigió la mano hacia uno de los bolsillos de su vestido, y de ahí saco una cajita color azul, adornada con soles dorados que representaban el emblema de Corona._

_Varian comprendió lo que estaba pasando y abrió la boca tanto como le fue posible. ¿Rapunzel iba a hacer… eso? Al chico hace algunos meses le nació la idea de hacer lo mismo, pero recordó el rechazo que el reino aún guarda hacia él. Jamás podría encajar en ese estilo de vida, y menos si todos están odiándolo. Pero había una razón mucho más importante. Rapunzel rechazó a Eugene una vez… Varian no lo intentó porque temía que le pasara lo mismo._

_Tantos temores que evitaron hacer esa sencilla y, a la vez, complicada pregunta. Y ahora estaba ella, frente a él, a punto de hacer lo que creía imposible. _

—_Sé que a día de hoy no te sientes digno de mí, y que tienes miedo de que no sea feliz a tu lado debido a todo el odio que te tienen los demás —comenzó a hablar Raps. Varian solo la miraba atentamente—, pero este ha sido el mejor año de mi vida… Tanto tiempo que ambos pedíamos internamente estar juntos, y por fin se dio en ese baile, pero ahora tú y yo queremos más. Queremos compartir nuestras vidas, queremos ser felices juntos, sin que los demás interfieran… Ambos queremos lo mismo, pero tú tienes miedo de preguntarlo, lo sé… Así que es por eso que me tomo el atrevimiento de hacerlo yo, aunque esté yendo en contra de muchas tradiciones, porque tú lo mereces. —Ella se volvió a acercar a su novio y abrió la cajita, dando paso a un grueso anillo de color negro con detalles dorados que resaltaban. En una parte, sobresalía el sol que caracterizaba al reino—. Mi querido Varian… ¿Te gustaría que nos casáramos?_

_La pregunta generó un silencio en el lugar, como si el viento dejara de soplar y los pájaros dejaran de cantar a propósito para que el único sonido existente fuera la respiración agitada de Varian, la cual Rapunzel no supo interpretar si era de felicidad o terror._

—_¿Cómo lograste descifrar que yo también quería proponértelo hace tiempo? —preguntó él torpemente, esperando no ofenderla por no responder aún a tan importante propuesta._

—_Últimamente dices mucho que te gustaría estar conmigo por siempre, y que lo harías realidad de no ser por las cosas que tenemos en contra —le recordó con una sonrisa comprensiva._

_Varian no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, e incluso una pequeña risa se le escapó. Esa mujer lo conocía tan bien, que ya no había necesidad de decir cómo se sentía. Ella podía saberlo por sí misma. _

_Supuso que si Rapunzel quería dar ese paso, no había razón para seguir nadando contra la corriente, después de todo, él también quería. _

—_Tienes razón, sí he pensado varias veces en preguntarte lo mismo… —Varian sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita de color rosa, la cual abrió para mostrar dentro de ella un hermoso anillo plateado adornado con una joya. Por fin se atrevió a enseñarle el anillo que llevaba semanas en el olvido por culpa de la cobardía. Rapunzel se sorprendió ante eso. Creyó que él no había llegado al punto de conseguir un anillo, pero al parecer lo subestimó—. Tenía miedo como ya dijiste y… nunca me atreví. No creí que esto llegaría al punto de que tuvieras que hacerlo tú… Lo lamento, linda._

_Rapunzel agitó rápidamente su mano libre en señal de negación. _

—_¡No te disculpes, Varian! —Rapunzel se apresuró en darle un beso en la mejilla para quitarle la sensación de culpa—. No hay que pensar en eso… Hay que vivir el momento, y creo que es más que obvio lo que ambos queremos —dijo mientras volvía a alzar la cajita en su mano y sonreía de forma entusiasta—. ¿Qué me respondes entonces?_

_Varian recordó la propuesta y se sintió mal por haber evadido en cierto modo aquella pregunta, pero ahora que sus miedos se esfumaron, ni siquiera siguió dudando otro segundo._

—_Claro que acepto —respondió mordiendo su labio inferior y mirando la cajita que él mismo sostenía—. ¿Y tú me aceptas también?_

—_¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Por supuesto! —La princesa se abalanzó sobre él, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Varian soltó una risa mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y la hacía girar en el aire. Al volverla a dejar en el suelo, sellaron su compromiso colocándose los anillos y compartiendo el mejor beso de ambos hasta ese momento, pues sabían que para el futuro se venían unos mucho mejores._

* * *

"_Ahora lo que debo hacer es hablar con mi padre… Será algo complicado, pero debe hacerse, y si me quiere tanto como dice, lo aceptará de buena forma. Te contaré cómo me va en la siguiente carta. Ah, y por favor, no le digas nada de esto a nadie, de momento queremos ser discretos. ¡Deséame suerte!_"

Armin supuso que eso último era para no iniciar rumores antes de que Rapunzel hablara con su padre como debía ser. Imaginaba lo difícil que debía ser para ella la situación. ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado el rey ante la noticia?

Había una forma de saberlo.

Justo cuando tuvo la intención de leer la siguiente carta, escuchó voces a sus espaldas. Eran Adira y Cassandra, quienes regresaban con él luego de su baño. Al parecer se estaban llevando mejor de lo imaginó. Miró a Cass con su nueva ropa y se veía muy bien. A pesar de ser tener pantalones, su atuendo en general era bastante femenino. Adira hizo una buena elección.

Guardó el cofre con las cartas de su madre y decidió sacar la comida para desayunar.

—¡Qué eficiencia! —exclamó Adira al llegar al notar que ya estaba la comida distribuida para los tres, y había tres vasos de jugo listos para cada uno.

Armin miró nuevamente a Cass y notó un detalle. Su brazo sano estaba con guante, pero el otro no. Recordó entonces que debía curarla, así que se despreocupó del desayuno, pues de todas formas no tenía mucha hambre, y fue a buscar la crema que Adira trajo para curarla.

—¿No vas a comer? —preguntó Cass con curiosidad.

—Solo debo hacer algo antes.

Y dicho esto, se acercó a ella y tomó con cuidado su brazo. Sacó un poco de crema con su mano y la comenzó a esparcir por el brazo de Cassandra, quien soltó un quejido de dolor ante la acción. Una vez que terminó, le volvió a vendar el brazo.

—Listo —dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa—. Ya puedes colocarte el guante.

—Gracias, Armin —le respondió, revolviéndole el cabello de forma juguetona. El niño se quejó por lo bajo, pero en realidad ese gesto le divirtió.

Ya era hora de comer. Debían continuar un viaje.

* * *

_Tienes un gran poder. Más poder del que tú mismo te imaginas. Alguien tan pequeño, tan inocente, tan infeliz, posee algo que nunca pidió. Un poder que lleva consigo una gran problemática. Una gran responsabilidad… Una importante decisión._

_La felicidad que tanto anhelas depende de un sacrificio que debes hacer._

_Quiero ayudarte, quiero que seas feliz, quiero entregarte algo que deseas… pero para obtener algo, debes dar algo a cambio._

_¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio para ser feliz? _

_No eres feliz así. Lejos de quienes alguna vez te amaron. Sin conocer a quienes te tuvieron. Sin comprender por qué te alejan del hogar al que perteneces. ¿Es eso justo? ¿Obligado a vivir de una manera que no quieres? Alguien que apenas tiene un par de años en este mundo merece más. Merece ser amado, merece un hogar… merece una verdadera familia._

_Puedes ser feliz finalmente, ¿no es lo que quieres?_

_Eres un niño, pero eres perfectamente capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones._

_Dime querido…_

_¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?_

_Es tu elección. _

* * *

Dos días de viaje era lo que llevaban, y estaban muy cerca de su objetivo.

Decidieron hacer una parada para descansar, pero el único que realmente lo hizo fue Armin, pues Cassandra le preguntó a Adira si podían entrenar un poco. A la mayor le extrañó esa petición, pero no se negó. Le entregó una de sus espadas y comenzaron una pelea amistosa en la cual Adira estaba siendo muy amable, pues sabía que su oponente no agarraba un arma en años. Probablemente también haya olvidado cómo usarla.

Armin observaba a Cass con atención. Al principio le costó mucho seguir el ritmo de Adira, pero poco a poco logró llegar a su nivel. Se notaba que era buena con la espada y que solo necesitaba recordar sus movimientos.

—Nada mal, _Cabello Corto_ —reconoció Adira bastante satisfecha por el duelo que tuvo—, pero es momento de seguir. Espero hayas descansado, niño.

—¡Sí! —El chico se puso rápidamente de pie y fue con ella.

Retomaron el paso sin problemas. Armin ya estaba ansioso por llegar al Gran Árbol y ver lo que les esperaba ahí.

Adira se adelantó a ellos, por lo que Cassandra sintió que era un buen momento para hablar con su pequeño compañero.

—¿Tú piensas que tu madre está viva? —preguntó ella con algo de temor. En esos dos días de viaje ha tenido la oportunidad de escuchar con más detalles la historia de su pasado, o al menos la parte que solo Armin conoce.

—Es lo que quisiera… —dijo soltando un suspiro—. El final del camino de rocas me lo dirá.

Cass también ha oído mucho de esas rocas. Como ellos estaban desviados de la ruta, no ha tenido la oportunidad de ver ese dichoso sendero de Black Rocks. Le llamaba la atención el imaginarse cómo será.

—En ese caso iré contigo hasta el final —afirmó sin dudarlo. Ella no olvidaba que Armin tenía la intención de dejarla ir cuando le encontraran un hogar, y así no arrastrarla hasta Corona en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Eh? Pero…

—Si ella está viva, quiero ser la primera persona en pedir perdón por todo lo que le hice —le interrumpió ella—, además puedo ser de ayuda para protegerte. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿no? Todo esto lo inicié yo, así que lo correcto es enmendarlo de algún modo.

—Gracias Cassie —dijo con una sonrisa, la cual borró casi de inmediato al darse cuenta de que a lo mejor se estaba tomando muchas libertades—. Puedo llamarte Cassie, ¿verdad? —preguntó con torpeza. Si le iba a dar un apodo, lo correcto era que ella estuviera de acuerdo.

—No veo por qué no. —Y le guiñó un ojo el señal de aprobación. Ese apodo se le hizo extrañamente familiar, y le gustó.

Armin se mostró contento casi al instante. Ya comenzaba a simpatizarle aquella chica, y le alegraba ver que él también le agradaba a ella. Incluso le costaba cada vez más creer que ella era la causa de tanto mal. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? La mujer a la que ha estado conociendo en estos días ha resultado ser todo lo contrario a lo que imaginó, y realmente le costaba guardarle rencor. De hecho, ya hasta la consideraba una amiga.

Solo esperaba que, si algún día recuperaba la memoria, su personalidad no cambiara radicalmente. Sería una gran decepción si eso pasaba.

—Ya llegamos. —La voz de Adira interrumpió la conversación, llamando rápidamente la atención del par.

Ambos no tardaron en mostrarse asombrados al ver el Gran Árbol justo en el frente. Adira no mintió cuando dijo que ese lugar estaba estropeado y hecho pedazos.

—Vaya… —Armin miró con admiración aquel enorme árbol que estaba prácticamente destruido en su totalidad. Hubiera sido un deleite visual haber conocido ese lugar antes de que se viniera abajo.

—Los túneles nos llevarán al interior del árbol donde se encuentran los encantamientos —dijo Adira mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente. Los otros dos comenzaron a seguirla—. Hay que tener cuidado… El lugar es inestable, así que cualquier perturbación puede resultar en un nuevo derrumbe.

—¿Y esos pergaminos están muy lejos? —preguntó el más pequeño del grupo.

—Más o menos en el centro de todo esto… Podría llevarnos unas cuantas horas ir y volver —contestó Adira mirándolo de reojo.

Luego de ese comentario reinó nuevamente el silencio. Los tres ingresaron a uno de los túneles que los llevó a una zona interna del árbol que parecía un bosque muy extraño. Algunas partes tenían verdosas plantas, coloridas flores y mariposas revoloteando sobre ellas; mientras que otras zonas eran más oscuras y con vegetación muerta. El lugar tenía una serie de rocas y ramas por doquier que entorpecían el camino, lo cual claramente era consecuencia del derrumbe que hubo hace tantos años atrás. Caminar por esa zona fue todo un desafío.

Armin notó que Adira estaba muy atenta a su alrededor. Él supuso que era para no provocar otro derrumbe con ellos ahí, pero considerando lo confiada que era ella con cada movimiento que daba, le extrañaría que esa fuera realmente la razón.

De repente, el sonido de una rama rompiéndose acabó con el silencio del lugar, lo cual puso a Adira en alerta rápidamente. Armin y Cass miraron hacia sus pies y se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había pisado alguna rama.

—Lo sabía —dijo la mujer de cabello blanco en voz baja mientras volteaba a ver a sus dos acompañantes—, no estamos solos.

—¿Qué? —reclamó el niño algo asustado—. Se supone que nadie nos estaba siguiendo…

—Posiblemente alguien estaba aquí antes de que llegáramos. —Adira adquirió un semblante pensativo—. ¿Podrá ser él? —se preguntó a sí misma.

—¿Quién? —interrogó Cassandra tras escuchar aquel comentario que no pasó desapercibido.

—Hector, un viejo conocido que solía habitar estas tierras… Creí que se había ido cuando el Gran Árbol se vino abajo —respondió la mujer retomando el paso.

—¿Es de los buenos? —preguntó Armin algo preocupado mientras continuaba siguiendo a su guía.

—Diría que es un caso complicado —contestó, haciendo notorio que se sentía tan dudosa como sus dos acompañantes—. Realmente no es malvado, pero sí es algo sádico y suele cumplir sus objetivos con métodos cuestionables. —Soltó un suspiro y recuperó la tranquilidad rápidamente—. Pero bueno, nada asegura que sea él. Mejor sigamos.

—Entre los tres podremos superar lo que sea —afirmó Cassandra para animar el ambiente, el cual se había puesto algo tenso. Adira pensó que, de ser la Cassandra de siempre, ni en un millón de años diría algo así.

Durante el resto de la caminata no volvieron a escuchar ninguna clase de ruido. Adira imaginó que el vigilante misterioso trataba de ser más cuidadoso ahora que el grupo se percató de su presencia. Escuchaba por lo bajo a Cass y Armin conversar a sus espaldas, lo cual, en cierto modo, la calmó. No quería que estuvieran todo el camino preocupados.

Fue un alivio para ella llegar al final del túnel y ver docenas y docenas de pergaminos tirados en el suelo.

—¡Aquí es! —exclamó lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oída solo por las dos personas a sus espaldas—. Ahora a buscar los pergaminos.

Los tres se acercaron al montón de papeles esparcidos por el lugar, algunos más maltratados que otros. Comenzaron a levantar algunos para examinarlos.

—¿Qué pergaminos buscamos exactamente? —preguntó Cass al notar que todo lo que revisaba estaba escrito en una extraña lengua.

—Entre todo este montón, solo hay dos que tienen traducción a nuestro idioma —aclaró ella sin dejar de revisar los papeles—. Podrán distinguirlos fácilmente.

—¿Algo así como este? —Cassandra mostró a sus compañeros uno de los pergaminos que sostenía, el cual tenía los extraños símbolos, pero a su lado habían las letras del alfabeto que ellos entendían.

—Precisamente —admitió Adira con una sonrisa astuta—. Buen trabajo, _Cabello Corto_.

—¡Encontré la otra! —exclamó Armin al hallar otro papel con la traducción que estaba buscando. Lo leyó en su mente. Tal parece que el encantamiento tenía que ver con… ¿una flor? ¿La Sundrop Flower, tal vez?

—Perfecto, niño. Llegó el momento de probarlos y ver si eres apto para ejercer alguno de los dos —dijo Adira acercándose al chico.

Armin tragó saliva, mostrando abiertamente lo nervioso que estaba. Era hora de ver cuánto poder tenía.

A lo lejos, escondido muy bien para no ser visto, se encontraba la persona que los estaba vigilando. Reconoció a Adira casi de inmediato, como la hermana que alguna vez fue para él. La otra chica también le parecía conocida. Pero lo importante era aquel niño. No pasó desapercibido para él que Adira le estaba pidiendo leer los encantamientos.

—¿Será posible?...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que reconozcan no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney.

* * *

—¿Estás listo, niño? —preguntó Adira tratando de verse tranquila y seria, aunque en el fondo estaba igual de ansiosa que sus otros dos acompañantes.

—Eso creo.

Armin se aclaró la garganta e inhaló profundo para poder leer correctamente aquel hechizo. Estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar.

Por otro lado, Adira se mantenía pendiente tanto del chico como de su alrededor. Se seguía sintiendo observada y no le gustaba. En cualquier momento algo podía pasar, así que no se iba a confiar.

El niño comenzó a leer.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

Hizo una pequeña pausa para ver si había pasado algo fuera de lo común, pero nada ocurrió. Cassandra desde su sitio intentó animarlo con un dedo pulgar en alto.

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

Adira suspiró con pesar. El encantamiento ya debería estar manifestándose, pero pareciera que no estaba funcionando. Armin sintió lo mismo que ella, por lo que simplemente siguió leyendo resignado.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

Tomó aire con decepción para decir finalmente la última línea de aquel pergamino.

_What once was mine_

Armin se apresuró en hacer un puchero.

—Pues no pasó nada —soltó él, levemente molesto. Ya se estaba imaginando que haberse salido del camino había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

—Nada aseguraba que iban a funcionar —se defendió Adira, cruzándose de brazos al no gustarle el tono con el que el niño se dirigió a ella—. Prueba el otro.

Infló las mejillas en un gesto infantil que reflejaba su enfado. Le entregó a Adira el pergamino que ya leyó para librarse de un poco de peso. Abrió el nuevo pergamino, que era el que había encontrado Cass. Ya no estaba tan nervioso o motivado como antes, así que leyó sin mayor emoción.

_Wither and decay_

La mujer de pelo blanco puso total atención. En caso de que funcionara, era muy peligroso no detenerlo a tiempo.

_End this destiny_

—Eso es… —susurró Cass para sí misma al notar que el césped bajo los pies de Armin se tornaba más oscuro y las pocas flores parecieran marchitarse y caer sin vida.

_Break these earthly chains_

Él ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba provocando, solamente mantenía la mirada fija en el papel que sostenía. Adira se veía feliz de ver que ese encantamiento sí se manifestó a diferencia del anterior.

Cassandra de pronto comenzó a sentir escalofríos.

Esas palabras eran tan… familiares.

_And set the spirit free_

—"¡Rapunzel, no puedes volver a lanzar ese hechizo! ¡Confía en mí!". —Aquellas palabras azotaron en su mente y entró en un estado de pánico que no logró comprender.

Miró su brazo herido, aquel que seguía vendado y que estaba sanando progresivamente gracias a los buenos tratos de Armin. Este comenzó a tiritarle sin control. Sintió terror de que algo volviera a lastimarla así.

_The spirit…_

—¡Basta! ¡Ya detente! —Antes de que pudiera terminar la última frase, Cassandra lo interrumpió con un fuerte grito lleno de angustia y desesperación. Escuchar cada palabra de ese encantamiento había sido un martirio para ella, y lo más extraño de todo es que no sabía el porqué. Posiblemente algunos recuerdos para nada agradables estuvieran apareciendo de a poco.

—¡Cassie! —Armin, muy preocupado, dejó caer el pergamino para ir al lado de su compañera, antigua mejor amiga de su madre. Le tomó la mano que estaba sana para tratar de calmarla—. Tranquila, todo está bien, no pasa nada…

Cassandra salió de su estado de pánico ante ese gesto. Lo miró mientras una lágrima recorría su pálida mejilla y lo primero que hizo fue arrodillarse frente a él para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Armin se sorprendió tanto por aquel gesto que se quedó boquiabierto, incluso llegó al punto de sonrojarse levemente, pero luego de unos segundos asimilando la situación, le correspondió el abrazo.

—¿Ya te has calmado? —preguntó él mientras se separaba para verla cara a cara.

—Sí —dijo Cass mientras limpiaba la lágrima que botó involuntariamente—. Lo lamento mucho, no sé qué me pasó… No tenía intenciones de gritarte.

—No hay problema. ¡Vaya susto me diste! —reconoció entre risas para animar el ambiente.

—Si ya se ha controlado la situación, permítanme decir algo… —Adira hizo notar su presencia tras ver que Cass se sentía mejor—. Niño, realmente eres asombroso —confesó con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

—¿Uh? —Armin alzó una ceja sin entender a qué se refería—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Aún no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? —cuestionó la mayor, señalando el césped oscuro y muerto que estaba justamente donde él leyó el encantamiento. El chico abrió los ojos como plato ante eso. No se había percatado de ello.

—¿Yo hice eso… con aquel hechizo? —preguntó asombrado.

—¡Sí! Y no solo eso… —prosiguió ella, viéndose más entusiasmada de lo normal—. Pudiste detenerte a voluntad.

—¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres? —interrumpió Armin sin comprender aquello—. Pues claro que pude dejar de leerlo cuando quise. ¿Por qué no debería?

—Rapunzel no podía —informó Adira para asombro del niño, quien no se esperaba ese comentario—. Ella perdía el control cuando lanzaba ese encantamiento y era difícil detenerla… Incluso fue eso lo que destruyó este lugar en primer lugar. —Armin entendió por fin la razón que hizo pedazos el Gran Árbol, e imaginó lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser un simple conjuro cuando no se le podía controlar—. ¡Pero tú si pudiste! ¡Definitivamente eres muy poderoso! ¡Tal vez incluso más que tu madre!

Esas palabras le levantaron la autoestima y le hicieron olvidar completamente el enojo que sintió por no hacer funcionar el primer hechizo. Definitivamente con este poder de su lado iba a poder lograr grandes cosas.

Cada vez se sentía más esperanzado.

Tenía más posibilidades de salvar Corona.

—¡Cuidado!

Adira pudo percatarse de una espada que iba hacia ellos a gran velocidad, volando como si de un boomerang se tratara. La mujer, con agilidad natural, logró esquivarla sin problemas, pero su mayor preocupación eran los otros dos que posiblemente no tenían tan buenos reflejos y temía que el grito que les dio como advertencia no fuera suficiente.

Cassandra, al escuchar a su acompañante y ver la espada que ya estaba peligrosamente cerca, se abalanzó sobre Armin rodeándolo con sus brazos en señal que querer servirle de escudo y protegerlo, y se tiró al suelo con él. Por fortuna, el arma pasó por encima de ella y se clavó en una de las paredes del lugar sin hacerles ni un rasguño.

—¡Eso estuvo cerca! —exclamó Cass, saliendo poco a poco de la tensión que sintió hace escasos segundos atrás. Se levantó y ayudó a Armin a ponerse de pie también.

—¡Canalla! —Adira ya estaba convencida de que había algo turbio en todo lo que estaba pasando. Sin aviso previo, corrió hacia la dirección de la cual había venido la espada. Pudo distinguir una silueta que se adentró a uno de los túneles y no iba a dejarlo escapar, considerando que tenía la intención de matarlos.

—¡Adira, espera! —dijo Armin dispuesto a seguirla.

Antes de que el niño pudiera dar el primer paso, sintió un repentino temblor. Tuvo que sujetarse de la manga de Cass para mantener el equilibrio. Notó entonces que aquella espada en la pared estaba formando una serie de grietas que se propagaban rápidamente y volvían inestable el lugar. Armin comprendió lo que estaba por pasar al darse cuenta de que, sobre él, caían pequeños trozos de escombros. Miró hacia arriba con horror y notó que el techo sobre ellos colapsó. Estaba a punto de derrumbarse sobre ellos.

—¡Cassie! ¡Cuidado! —Por acto reflejo, Armin creó una Black Rock que empujó a Cassandra lejos de la zona de peligro.

Ella cayó y se arrastró varios metros por el suelo debido a lo fuerte que fue el impulso que recibió por parte de la roca. A pesar de que esa acción la mareó un poco, levantó velozmente la mirada para tratar de encontrar al niño, quien no tuvo tiempo para escapar. Ver como las rocas caían sobre él le provocó una sensación de angustia y pavor a gran escala.

—¡Armin!

* * *

Adira estaba tan concentrada en encontrar a su antiguo colega, que ni siquiera se percató de lo que les había pasado a Armin y Cassandra.

—¡Hector! —Adira se detuvo al ver lo oscuro que estaba el túnel al cual había entrado. Debía estar alerta y usar todos sus sentidos. No tenía dudas de que todos esos problemas los estaba causando su ex compañero—. ¡No hagas esto! ¡Puedo explicarte todo!

De pronto, gracias a un ligero rayo de luz que se colaba por otro de los túneles, pudo distinguir una silueta que estaba en posición de pelea con una espada apuntando firmemente hacia ella.

—Me sorprende que una traidora ingenua como tú tenga las agallas de volver a mostrarse por mis tierras —habló Hector para romper el silencio tenso que se había formado. Quién diría que terminarían así dos personas que hace años solían tratarse como hermanos.

—Debo reconocer que no esperaba verte aquí —dijo Adira sacando su espada—. Alguien sensato no se quedaría en un lugar hecho pedazos.

—El Gran Árbol sigue siendo un buen escondite y fortaleza, con grandes misterios que deben ser protegidos de ladronas como tú —respondió él con el tono hostil que lo caracterizaba—. No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de querer robar los encantamientos de la Sundrop y la Moonstone luego de que hicieras que esta última cayera en manos equivocadas. ¡Y vaya que te lo advertí!

—Hector… —Adira se sentía juzgada injustamente por eso. Nadie en aquel viaje esperaba que Cassandra se volvería contra la princesa. No estaba en sus planes que la Moonstone tuviera ese destino.

—Y lo peor es que vienes aquí con esa chica que condenó a Corona, y otra persona que es el nuevo portador. —A pesar de lo oscuro que estaba, se pudo ver claramente el semblante de decepción e ira que poseía el miembro sádico de La Hermandad.

—Te equivocas. Él no posee la Moonstone. Ambos son completamente inofensivos —dijo ella mientras bajaba lentamente su espada, para así dar lugar al diálogo—. ¡Déjame contarte la situación!

—No volveré a creer en tus palabras nunca más, _hermana_. Tomaré la Moonstone, salvaré a Corona y luego la regresaré al Dark Kingdom. No volveré a permitir que nos vuelvas a condenar por culpa de tus ideales—Hector bajó su espada también, queriendo engañarla, y chasqueó los dedos—. ¡A ella!

Dos manturones salvajes se abalanzaron sobre Adira, tomándola por sorpresa y sin oportunidad de defenderse a tiempo. Bastaron unos cuantos golpes y mordidas para hacerle perder el conocimiento.

—Calmados —criticó Hector a sus dos animales, los cuales se detuvieron al instante—. Tampoco queremos matarla —aclaró para luego soltar una perversa risa—. Cuando recuperemos el ópalo, iremos con los chicos para informar la situación, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Estaba temblando de miedo. Ni siquiera se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Se limitó a arrodillarse, taparse el rostro y esperar el impacto. Pero ese impactó nunca llegó. Fue entonces cuando se animó a mirar lo que estaba pasando.

—Vaya… —Se puso de pie al darse cuenta de que estaba rodeado por Black Rocks. Estas formaban un cono a su alrededor, estando él en el interior. Supuso que aparecieron para protegerlo del derrumbe, pero no estaba seguro de si salieron por sí solas o si él las había creado.

—¡Armin! —escuchó la voz de Cass del otro lado. A pesar de que estuviera gritando, se oía como si estuviera muy lejos.

Cassandra quiso llorar por lo que tenía frente a ella. El desplome del techo sobre ellos formó una gran colina en la cual Armin se hallaba en el fondo. Habían rocas tan grandes, que se veía prácticamente imposible moverlas para llegar con él. Además, ella estaba convencida de que no había sobrevivido a eso. Estaba resignada.

—¡Cassie! —gritó él desde su posición lo más fuerte que pudo para poder ser oído. La mujer logró escucharlo y sintió un alivio al instante—. ¡Descuida, las Black Rocks me protegieron! ¡Intentaré salir!

—¡Está bien, yo trataré de mover los escombros de este lado! —le respondió Cassandra poniéndose a ello.

Armin se concentró y trató de quitar a las Black Rocks que lo estaban rodeando, pero estas no se movieron ni un centímetro.

—¿Eh? —Se miró las manos por un segundo sin comprender por qué ahora su poder no estaba funcionando como él quería.

¿Por qué las rocas lo protegieron sin que él lo deseara, pero ahora que quería controlarlas, no reaccionaban?

—Supongo que… quieren protegerme —dedujo en voz alta para sí mismo—. Si las Black Rocks desaparecen ahora, caerían los escombros sobre mí… Tal vez por eso no quieren hacerme caso… —Dio un profundo suspiro. Recordó lo que Adira le hizo entender hace días atrás: Las rocas lo protegerían de cualquier cosa—. ¡Cassie, ¿cómo vas por allá?! ¡¿El derrumbe se ve muy mal?! —preguntó para hacerse una idea de la situación. Si Cass lograba quitar todo lo que tenía opción de aplastarlo, entonces existía la posibilidad de que pudiera quitar las Black Rocks que lo aprisionaban.

—¡Lo siento, Armin! —respondió ella con pesar—. ¡Son muchos escombros, y son muy grandes! ¡No podré lograrlo! —Se dejó caer de rodillas tratando de mantener la mente fría. No se le ocurría nada para sacar a su pequeño amigo de ahí. Parecía un callejón sin salida.

Armin también estaba tratando de pesar en algo. Daba vueltas en círculos en ese reducido espacio, esperando que alguna idea le viniera. Fueron esos mismos pasos que daba los que le hicieron notar algo.

Gracias a las enseñanzas de Willow, se había vuelto un experto en ciertos aspectos, sobre todo en cosas que tenían que ver con viajes. Era importante conocer bien el lugar en el que se estaba, pues cualquier terreno inestable puede llevar a accidentes.

Se recostó y apoyó un oído en el suelo, tratando de escuchar bien los sonidos que de ahí venían. Dio unos cuantos golpes suaves con sus manos para decidir mejor qué tal se escuchaba todo. Luego de unos segundos se incorporó.

—¡Cassie! ¡Creo que hay otro nivel debajo de nosotros! —exclamó él, esperando ser oído por su compañera—. ¡Puedo intentar hacer un agujero para salir de aquí!

—¡E-Espera! —replicó Cass—. ¡Es peligroso! ¡No sabemos qué hay ahí abajo! —le advirtió, reflejando en su tono de voz la preocupación que tenía.

—¡Estaré bien! —Dedicó un instante para planear bien qué hacer—. ¡Usaré el encantamiento para salir de aquí! ¡Tú busca a Adira y vean la forma de llegar al nivel inferior! ¡Las estaré esperando!

Cassandra no estaba del todo convencida. No quería dejar que Armin fuera por ahí solo, pero también tenía claro que no había otra forma de sacarlo de ahí.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Iré por Adira! —accedió finalmente ella.

Cuando volteó para dirigirse al túnel, se sobresaltó al ver al hombre que provocó el reciente derrumbe. Cassandra rápidamente se preocupó por no ver ahí a Adira, pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo, Hector rápidamente le dio un golpe en el cuello con el pomo de su espada, dejándola noqueada sin siquiera esforzarse.

—No cabe duda de que sin la Moontone no eres nada, pequeña débil —se burló él.

Él había logrado escuchar que el niño iría al nivel de abajo, así que se apresuró en ir allá sin siquiera preocuparse de Cass, quien se mantuvo tirada en el suelo.

* * *

Armin se arrodilló y tomó aire para así concentrarse. Supuso que debía hacerlo bien y con cuidado o podía provocar otro derrumbe. Al menos el terreno en el que estaba no se sentía inestable, así que un pequeño agujero no debería provocar ningún efecto negativo.

Colocó ambas manos en el suelo y comenzó a recitar el encantamiento, el cual, por fortuna, se aprendió sin problemas gracias a que no era muy largo.

_Wither and decay_

_End this destiny_

El suelo bajo sí comenzó a romperse lentamente, provocando un pequeño temblor en el lugar. Debía concentrarse más para no causar otro colapso. Tenía que centrar el poder en un solo lugar.

_Break these earthly chains_

_And set the spirit free_

_The spirit free_

Tomó aire para repetir el hechizo una vez más, pero fue interrumpido inesperadamente. La parte del piso que él intentaba deshacer, se vino abajo. A pesar de que era lo que quería lograr, de todos modos lo tomó por sorpresa y se asustó al percatarse de que iba cayendo. Comenzó a gritar desesperado.

Salió de pronto una enorme Black Rock en diagonal desde el suelo de ese desconocido nivel inferior. Armin cayó sobre esa roca y se deslizó sobre la superficie de la misma hasta llegar al suelo sin sufrir heridas graves. Solo obtuvo un par de rasguños en la cara.

Se aclaró la garganta, pues se le había irritado un poco luego de gritar durante el descenso. Estaba algo adolorido por la caída, pero supo de sobra que sin la ayuda de la Black Rock que le sirvió como rampa, hubiera salido mucho peor.

Nuevamente las rocas intentaron protegerlo.

Miró hacia arriba y notó, en el que ahora era techo, el agujero que formó. Bastante pequeño, tal y como quiso para no causar otra catástrofe.

Luego de unos minutos tratando de recomponerse, se puso de pie y miró el lugar. Estaba más oscuro en comparación a las otras partes del Gran Árbol que ya había explorado. Incluso se le hacía más tétrico. Recordó aquellos días cuando inició su viaje rumbo a Corona y pasaba las noches en el bosque solo.

Se le enseñó desde siempre que si se perdía, se debía quedar en el mismo lugar, o sería más complicado que alguien lo encontrara. Supuso que debía hacer lo mismo en la situación actual, pero no le gustaba la idea de quedarse esperando a alguien en ese sitio en especial.

—Cassie vendrá… Debo confiar en ella. —Inhaló profundo para mantener la calma. Tenía que ser valiente.

Decidió hacer una fogata con unas ramas que habían a su alrededor. Eso alertaría su posición a sus compañeras y mantendría con luz su espacio. Era matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Pensó que debía hacer algo mientras esperaba.

Se volvió a sentar y sacó de su bolso el cofre de las cartas. Abrió con impresión los ojos cuando notó que era una de las últimas que quedaba. No sabía si estaba preparado emocionalmente para leer la final, la que su madre pudo mandar por última vez, pero de momento no se iba a preocupar por eso.

Simplemente se calmó, tratando de ignorar el ambiente tétrico en el que se encontraba, y comenzó.

"_El día había llegado: Debía hablarle a mi padre de la propuesta. _

_Y desde el primer momento tenía presente que iba a conseguir lo que quería. Me merecía ser feliz con él."_

* * *

—_Mi respuesta es no —decretó con voz firme el rey de Corona._

—_¡¿Por qué no?! —replicó rápidamente la princesa. Miró de reojo a su madre con ojos de súplica, pero la mujer no se veía con la intención de cuestionar a su marido._

—_¿Acaso quieres que todos pierdan la cabeza? El reino jamás lo aceptará como el esposo de su princesa —continuó hablando Frederic._

—_Yo lo he aceptado y eso debe ser suficiente. Nadie sabe mejor que yo lo maravilloso que ha sido Varian conmigo en todo este tiempo —dijo Rapunzel con voz firme y segura—. El reino lo comprenderá… A no ser que el reino no sea lo que más te preocupe —dedujo con un tono de desconfianza. No iba a ser la primera vez que su padre le mentía para, supuestamente, protegerla._

—_Es cierto que Corona debe ser un factor importante a considerar, no me malentiendas, pero también es cierto que mi lado de padre está siendo más fuerte —confesó, lo cual hizo que la expresión de su hija se ablandara. Si hay algo que ella apreciaba mucho, era la sinceridad—. No olvido que intentó matarte a ti y a tu madre, y que nos borró la memoria para apoderarse del reino junto con esos separatistas de Saporia._

—_Él no les borró la memoria por eso —se atrevió a aclarar Raps—. Y además, esos errores han sido perdonados y superados. Yo, actualmente, confío en él. _

—_Es muy arriesgado que alguien tan peligroso e inestable como Varian llegue a la corona algún día. —Se levantó de su trono y comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella, sin dejar de fulminarla con la mirada ni por un segundo. Eso hizo que hasta Arianna y Nigel, que eran los otros presentes, tuvieran los pelos de punta—. ¿No te imaginas el escándalo que se haría? ¿No piensas que tú y el reino podrían estar en riesgo?_

—_No, majestad. Eso no pasará. Él jamás me hará nada malo —dijo ella, adquiriendo una sonrisa que reflejaba la felicidad que sentía cuando estaba con él—. Y, sobre el reino, será algo que los habitantes de Corona tendrán que aceptar de a poco. Después de todo, Varian tarde o temprano será su rey._

—_No te adelantes a nada —criticó Frederic, alzando la voz sin llegar a gritar, lo cual hizo que Rapunzel cerrara los ojos del susto—. Mi decisión no ha cambiado. No pienso darte mi bendición para realizar esa boda._

—_¡Majestad! —Rapunzel apretó los puños para ahogar la ira que no quería dejar salir. Tenía pensado hacer que su padre cediera, y lo iba a lograr costara lo que costara—. Si no obtengo su bendición de la forma fácil, me obligará a tomar medidas extremas, y no queremos llegar a eso. —Se acercó a él para quedar justamente en frente, y así dar a entender que estaba dispuesta a desafiarlo—. He pasado dieciocho años lejos de ustedes y estoy muy feliz de estar de vuelta con mi familia, pero eso no me impedirá marcharme si la situación así lo requiere._

—_¡No te atreverías! —exclamó él, tomándola por los hombros y perdiendo su calma. Arianna se vio en la obligación de separarlos._

—_¡Si me pude escapar más de una vez, lo puedo volver a hacer, aunque pongas a toda tu armada afuera de mi puerta! —exclamó Raps, esta vez tomando su distancia._

_Frederic no iba a subestimarla en ese sentido, pues su hija tenía toda la razón. Si ella quería escapar, lo iba a lograr de cualquier manera. Eso ya le había quedado más que claro gracias a las muchas veces que intentó encerrarla por su bien y que no dieron los resultados esperados._

_Dio un profundo suspiro y miró a Rapunzel, quien seguía manteniendo esa mirada suplicante, esperando así convencerlo. Era una jugada arriesgada, pero no iba a ser la primera vez que toma una decisión que es insensata para un rey, pero que es lo que haría cualquier padre._

—_Bien… Tendrás mi bendición —aceptó finalmente, dando a entender, por su tono de voz, que no estaba del todo feliz con la idea. A pesar de todo, le alegró ver cómo el rostro de su hija se iluminó al oír esas palabras—. Puedes casarte con él, pero esto no significará que lo aceptaré como un hijo… —aclaró el rey, pues seguía desconfiando de Varian—. Al primer error que cometa, no le tendré piedad. _

—_¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó Raps mientras le daba un enorme abrazo. Arianna sonrió ante aquel gesto. Le gustaba ver a su familia unida._

_Nigel tragó saliva y se acercó al rey para susurrarle al oído. _

—_Majestad, con todo respeto, no creo que…_

—_Basta, Nigel… —le interrumpió Frederic—. He aceptado y no hay marcha atrás… Pero descuida, entiendo perfectamente el punto que me quieres tocar y tomaré mis precauciones._

—_¿Precauciones? —preguntó la princesa, sin entender del todo lo que su padre quería expresar._

—_Si quieres casarte con… ese chico, tendrás que hacer las cosas a mi modo —comenzó a hablar el rey, mirando con seriedad a su hija—. Para no provocar pánico antes de tiempo, no se avisará de esto a nadie a menos que quieras antorchas y tridentes el día de tu boda… Dudo que te moleste un evento privado con familia y amigos solamente. —Rapunzel asintió ante esto. Ella amaba las fiestas y reuniones, pero sabía que no habría paz en un evento público. Por Varian, era capaz de aceptar esa idea—. Cuando se expanda la noticia de que están casados, yo me encargaré de calmar a la gente, tú y Varian no harán ni dirán nada al respecto, ya que a ustedes no los escucharán. ¿Aceptas ese acuerdo?_

—_Sí, haré lo que usted dice si eso lo mantiene tranquilo —declaró Rapunzel. Estaba satisfecha con eso. Después de todo, ella era alguien positiva y contaba con que ese odio a Varian fuera algo pasajero._

—_Vale, entonces no hay nada más de qué hablar. —El rey volvió a sentarse en su trono, aún sin asimilar el horror que acababa de aceptar. Arianna abrazó a su hija antes de ir a sentarse también—. Puedes retirarte… De momento, no quiero verte en lo que resta del día —dijo disgustado._

—_Se lo agradezco, majestad… —respondió ella, levemente ofendida por ese último e innecesario comentario. Antes de salir del salón, miró por última vez a su padre—. ¿Sabes? Varian aceptó sus errores y aprendió de ellos, eso es algo que me ha encantado de él… Pero hay otros que, por diversas razones, nunca aceptarán que se equivocan… Eso me decepciona viniendo de un padre que no confía en la convicción de su propia hija. —Y habiendo dicho eso, salió de aquel lugar, mientras en su mente la felicidad y la ira hacían una extraña combinación. _

_Ni siquiera se percató de lo mucho que sus palabras habían afectado al rey._

* * *

—Entonces sí se casaron teniendo bendición, pero…

Armin al terminar de leer la carta, pensó en varias cosas. Aunque el rey le diera su bendición al futuro matrimonio, era evidente que no quería a Varian en absoluto. De seguro solo lo aceptó para no ganarse el odio de Rapunzel y provocar que esta se fuera de su lado.

Irónicamente, no le costó entender por qué él sentía que venía de una familia rota. Desde el inicio se notaba que esa relación solo iba a traer problemas y desgracias. Ni siquiera se quiso imaginar las circunstancias en las que él vino al mundo y de cómo terminó con su tía Willow.

Guardó la carta. Quiso leer otra, después de todo ya casi no quedaban, pero ya empezaba a angustiarle que ninguna de las dos mujeres que venían con él aparecieran en su auxilio.

Se puso de pie y caminó por varios minutos alrededor de la fogata. A veces escuchaba ruidos cerca de sí y pensaba que era alguna de ellas, pero nunca llegaron a aparecer.

De pronto, cuando ya estaba considerando la opción de salir de ahí por su cuenta, escuchó unos pasos que cada vez sonaban más fuerte.

—¿Adira? ¿Cassie? —preguntó en voz alta ayudándose del eco del lugar.

Los pasos se oían más y más, y el piso comenzaba a temblar con cada uno de ellos. Armin vio una figura a lo lejos que se iba acercando, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta de que era una criatura mucho más grande que él y que no venía con buenas intenciones.

—¿Un… rinoceronte? —se preguntó.

Armin ya presentía que tenía intenciones de atacarlo, así que se apresuró en crear una roca con su poder, con la cual el gran animal se tropezó. Cuando cayó al suelo, el niño creó más rocas para formar un círculo con ellas y así usarlas de jaula, encerrando al rinoceronte dentro de esta.

Quiso acercarse a la jaula para chequear al animal, pero un fuerte golpe en su mejilla lo hizo salir disparado de su lugar. Armin no supo si le dolió más la paliza en sí, o los metros y metros que fue arrastrado bruscamente por el piso debido a la fuerza con la que se la dieron.

Se llevó la mano a la cara, justo en la zona donde fue maltratado, tratando de calmar su dolor. Al mirar hacia el frente se encontró con un hombre. Tenía unos intensos ojos dorados que no reflejaban a alguien muy amistoso; también poseía una pequeña y elegante barba, cabello oscuro con un par de trenzas, ropa gris y negra con detalles dorados y una capa con pelaje claro en la parte del cuello que resaltaba lo demás.

Armin ni siquiera se atrevió a reclamarle por haberlo golpeado. Solo se limitó a mirarlo de forma confundida.

—Entrégame la Moonstone —ordenó mientras sacaba su espada y lo apuntaba con ella mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

—¿Eh? —Armin, estando de espaldas al suelo, intentaba arrastrarse con ayuda de sus brazos y piernas para alejarse del sujeto. Se dio cuenta de que él tenía un símbolo en su ropa muy parecido al que Adira tenía en su mano y cinturón—. ¿Tú eres Hector?

—Al parecer Adira ya te ha hablado de mí —soltó el mencionado de forma tan hostil que Armin se asustó aún más—. Por culpa de esa traidora, la Moonstone cayó en malas manos, causando un terrible caos. Ya no vale la pena confiar en ella, o en cualquiera de su grupo. —El chico, ante esas palabras, comprendió lo que Adira le dijo al llegar al árbol: Hector no era malo, pero sí lo eran sus métodos—. Entrégame la Moonstone y tal vez considere no matar a tus amigas.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sorprendido y asustado. Definitivamente eso no lo esperaba. Eso explicaría por qué se estaban tardando tanto en reunirse con él—. ¿Qué les hiciste?

—Nada… aún —contestó Hector. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, colocó una rodilla en el suelo y apoyó el filo de su espada en el cuello del niño—. Pero sabía que, si quería atacarte, ellas lo iban a impedir, así que me deshice de ellas cuando se fueron separando de ti. —Soltó una risa—. Adira dio pelea, pero claro, no pudo con mi equipo… Y tu amiga fue un chiste, igual que la primera vez que la enfrenté.

—¡Eso es en vano! ¡Yo no tengo la Moonstone! —replicó enojado e indignado, pues sus compañeras habían sido castigadas por algo que no correspondía.

—No me engañas, solo el portador del ópalo puede controlar las Black Rocks y realizar el encantamiento del decaimiento. ¡Entrégamela por las buenas o te la quitaré estando muerto! —reclamó, haciendo más presión con su espada para demostrar que no estaba jugando.

—¡Atrás! —Armin se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y, gracias a ese movimiento, logró crear una roca que empujó lejos a Hector, quien se quedó en el suelo unos segundos sin reaccionar por el golpe y caída, momento que el niño aprovechó para correr lejos de ahí. Ya no podía quedarse esperando a que alguna de sus dos acompañantes lo encontrara. Los papeles habían cambiado y ahora él era quien debía encontrarlas y, posiblemente, rescatarlas.

Hector maldijo por lo bajo. Miró hacia donde estaba su rinoceronte y pensó que sería muy difícil sacarlo de ahí, prácticamente imposible, así que no podía contar con él para detener al chico.

Se levantó y dio un fuerte silbido muy particular. De pronto, sus dos manturones mascosta llegaron con él.

—Iré por el mocoso, no podemos dejar que la Moonstone siga en manos de portadores irresponsables —les dijo a los animales, sabiendo que ellos le podían entender a la perfección—. Ustedes vayan por los chicos. No quería molestarlos hoy, pero creo que necesitaremos ayuda para atrapar a esa plaga.

* * *

—Realmente es alguien sin remedio… —dijo una mujer mientras sujetaba una Black Rock frente a sí.

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —preguntó un hombre a su lado.

—No puedo saberlo con exactitud, solo logro sentirlo a través de las rocas —respondió a la vez que soltaba la Black Rock y se sentaba—. Ahora mismo está muy asustado… Algo tuvo que haberle pasado.

—¿Aún no vuelve al sendero? —cuestionó el sujeto con un tono que reflejaba algo de indignación.

—No… Es una pena. —Comenzó a abanicarse el rostro con su propia mano—. Realmente le gusta hacer que esta reunión demore en ocurrir…

—Tal vez ya sea hora de que usted vaya con él, así salimos de esto pronto —le sugirió, apoyando su rodilla en el suelo para inclinarse ante ella.

—No tengo el poder suficiente para eso en estos momentos… Debo esperar a que él llegue. —Suspiró y lo miró de reojo—. Ya está muy cerca, no hay que precipitarse.

—Estaremos listos entonces.

—Claro, hay que darle una maravillosa bienvenida —dijo ella con entusiasmo—. Oh, mi querido Armin, por favor logra superar todos los obstáculos para que puedas llegar pronto a mi lado… Te necesito…

* * *

—¡Adira! ¡Cassie! —gritaba desesperado mientras recorría los túneles. No había tenido suerte en encontrarlas, ni siquiera hallaba la forma de volver a subir a la zona donde las vio por última vez. Y un maniático quería matarlo.

Estaba desesperado.

—¡Ven aquí, mocoso!

Hector logró encontrarlo después de varios minutos de búsqueda. Los gritos de Armin delataron su ubicación sin problemas.

El sádico hombre tomó un cuchillo de bolsillo y lo lanzó hacia el chico, pero una Black Rock se interpuso en el trayecto, provocando que el arma chocara contra ella y, finalmente, cayera al piso.

Armin sabía que estaba a salvo mientras ese sujeto no lo atrapara, así que siguió corriendo buscando alguna salida. Ese lugar era tan grande, que era difícil encontrar la ruta correcta.

Comenzaba a cansarse.

De pronto sintió una leve explosión bajo sus pies y cayó al suelo, golpeándose sin piedad en el rostro. Comenzó a toser, pues se había liberado una especie de neblina bastante extraña.

Miró hacia adelante, y en el suelo pudo ver tres sombras que, a juzgar por la luz, pertenecían a tres personas que estaban detrás de él.

Uno de ellos se acercó y puso su pie sobre la espalda de Armin sin ningún tipo de tacto. El niño se quejó de inmediato y se limitó solo a ver la sombra de aquella persona, pues por alguna razón no podía mover los pies ni podía voltear para ver a los que lo estaban atacando. Quiso crear rocas para quitárselo de encima, pero nuevamente escuchó aquella explosión, esta vez, en sus manos. Cuando la niebla de esfumó, pudo ver cómo estas estaban atrapadas en una especie de sustancia color rosa muy pegajosa de la cual no se podía zafar. Posiblemente, esa misma sustancia era la que atrapó sus pies en primer lugar, pero desde su ángulo no podía ver a sus espaldas.

Con las manos atrapadas, no podía crear Black Rocks, pues aún no había aprendido a controlar su poder sin utilizarlas.

Esta vez, sí que estaba atrapado. Y eso lo aterró.

—¡Lo atrapamos! ¿En serio Hector no pudo por su cuenta? —dijo la persona que le tenía un pie encima al chico. Era una voz femenina.

—Ten cuidado… Sigue siendo solo un niño —habló otro de ellos. También era una mujer.

—No se dejen engañar por las apariencias, ya les había dicho —regañó Hector, quien había llegado con el grupo. Armin pudo distinguir la sombra de este acercándose a las otras tres—. Él venía junto con la que robó la Moonstone en primer lugar. No confíen en él.

—¡¿Cassandra?! —exclamó con sorpresa el último de ellos. Esta vez, se trataba de una voz masculina.

—Parece que encontró a otro aliado poderoso —dijo con seriedad la chica que lo aplastaba con su pie.

—¡O tal vez solo lo está utilizando! —interrumpió la otra mujer, quien claramente se notaba que era más pacífica y comprensiva—. Si efectivamente tiene la Moonstone, primero que nada debemos quitársela. Luego podemos interrogarlo sin temor a que nos haga daño.

—Bien, si eso quieres —aceptó la chica, quitando su pie de la espalda de Armin—. Hay que examinarlo, aprovechando que está atrapado. —Se colocó frente a él, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura, y lo tomó del mentón para verlo bien. Armin pudo ver entonces a una mujer de cabello corto muy alborotado y de color negro, muy parecido al suyo propio, y sus ojos eran alargados. También destacaban unas pintadas rojas en sus mejillas y su ropa combinada bien solo marrón y negro—. Eh… —La chica abrió los ojos como plato al observar detenidamente al pequeño—. ¡Red, mira esto!

La segunda muchacha se acercó a su compañera, y también observó atentamente al chico. Se llevó exactamente la misma sorpresa.

—¡Wow! ¡¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo, Angry?! —gritó ella a la vez que se arrodillaba junto a su hermana. Armin miró de reojo a la chica que fue nombrada como Red, quien tenía las mismas marcas rojas en sus mejillas y la ropa era muy parecida a la de su compañera. Destacaba en ella su largo cabello pelirrojo que caía por su espalda en una bella y ordenada trenza.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —preguntó Hector. Se notaba la desesperación en su voz—. Revísenlo de una vez.

—Es que él… él… —comenzó a tartamudear Red, mientras tomaba con delicadeza la mejilla de Armin—. S-Se parece a…

—¿A quién? —preguntó con curiosidad el chico que venía con ellas, quien hasta ese momento era el único a quien Armin no ha tenido la oportunidad de ver, pues seguía detrás de él.

—¡Se parece a Rapunzel! —gritó Angry, completando la frase que la pelirroja dejó a medias. La mujer tragó saliva y alzó la mirada para ver a su compañero—. Y también se parece a ti… Varian…


End file.
